


Traue niemals einem Drachen

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Captivity, Drache Jensen, Drachen AU, Drachenblut, Dragon AU, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mensch Jared, Oblivious Jared Padalecki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Jensens Drachen-Clan hatte eigentlich nur eine Regel, an die man sich halten musste: Gib dich nie mit einem Menschen ab. Nicht in Drachenform und erst recht nicht in Menschenform. Menschen bedeuteten Ärger. Es gab nichts, was man dem Umgang mit ihnen abgewinnen konnte...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Trust A Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548392) by [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). 



**Prolog**

Ein Durcheinander von grün, grau und blau zog unter Jensen entlang, nicht dass er sich die Mühe machte, die Aussicht zu genießen. Sein Fokus lag auf der schnittigen schwarz-roten Form vor ihm. Airik mochte jetzt offiziell ein erwachsener Drache sein, er war ein paar Jahre älter als Jensen, aber er war noch genauso verspielt und rebellisch wie eh und je. Seine Flugmanöver waren geschmeidig und wagemutig und Jensen genoss es, es ihm gleich zu tun und den Luftzug auf seinen schwarzen, grünlich schimmernden Schuppen zu spüren. Er verlor jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit während er mit Airik mithielt und letztendlich neben ihm oben auf einer das Tal überblickenden Klippe landete.

“Das hat Spaß gemacht.”, schnaufte Jensen während seine scharfen Augen das unter ihm liegende Tal betrachteten. Er war bislang noch nie so weit über die Grenzen des Drachenlandes hinausgeflogen, weil er wusste, dass die Älteren es nicht guthießen. Das Tal war Menschenland. Drachen und Menschen passten einfach nicht zusammen.

Vor Jahrhunderten hatte es einen großen Disput zwischen Drachen und Menschen gegeben und seitdem hielten sich beide Völker nur innerhalb ihrer Grenzen auf, um sich aus den Haaren zu bleiben. Hjálmarr, der Älteste und Weiseste seines Clans, betrat die Menschendörfer manchmal in seiner Menschenform um herauszufinden, ob sich irgendein Problem zusammenbraute.

Daher wussten die Drachen, dass die Menschen derzeit noch von der Existenz der Drachen wussten und auch nicht vergessen hatten, welche Magie in Drachenblut steckte, aber im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte vergessen hatten, dass Drachen ihre Form verändern konnten. Hjálmarr machte sich dieses von Zeit zu Zeit zunutze und stellte mit gezielten Aktionen sicher, dass die Menschen nicht vergaßen, das Drachenland nicht zu betreten. Menschen bedeuteten nur Ärger. Eine Verbindung mit ihnen würde keinen Nutzen bringen.

Aus diesem Grund gab es für den Clan nur eine Regel: Keinen Umgang mit den Menschen. Nicht in Drachenform und schon gar nicht in Menschenform.

“Ja, das hat es.”, bestätigte Airik. “Hey, Jensen, siehst du das Mädchen da?” Airik zeigte auf eine Gruppe Menschen, die vor einer Hütte in der Siedlung standen. Zu der ummauerten Siedlung gehörte auch eine beeindruckende Burg. Aufgrund der überlegenen Sicht eines Drachen hatte Jensen kein Problem die Menschengruppe aus der Distanz zu erkennen. Er wusste, dass Menschen nicht so gut sehen konnten und die beiden Drachen in der Entfernung höchstens wie ein paar Vögel aussahen.

“Was, uh… welches?”

“Mit den goldenen Haaren.”, erläuterte Airik mit einem Grinsen. “Ich denke, bei ihr versuch ich mal mein Glück.”

Jensen verspannte sich, unsicher ob er seinen Freund richtig verstanden hatte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und seine grünen Augen trafen Airiks rubinrote. “Ich muss dich falsch verstanden haben, denn das hört sich sehr danach an, dass du Hjálmarrs Regeln missachten willst, Kumpel.”, sagte er warnend.

“Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden, Kleiner.”, beanstandete Airik. “Es wäre eine Schande diesen tollen menschlichen Körper, in den ich mich verwandeln kann, nicht auszuprobieren.”

Unter Jensens skeptischem Blick schloss Airik seine Augen und seine Konturen begannen zu flimmern und sich zu verändern bis letztendlich ein männliches Menschenexemplar mit rotblondem Haar und tiefroten Augen Jensen erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

Für einen Augenblick war Jensen wie erstarrt. Dann atmete er aus. “Naja, es ist egal, Air. Es ist verboten. Abgesehen davon habe ich noch nie von einem Menschen mit roten Augen gehört. Das würde dich sofort verraten und Hjálmarr wird deine Schuppen schälen.”

Airik blinzelte und seine Drachenaugen veränderten sich zu rehbraun.

“Was sagtest du?” Er grinste. “Komm schon, Jensen. Sei kein Spielverderber. Hast du noch nie die Mythen gehört, wie fantastisch Sex mit Menschen sein soll? Die ganzen alten Schuppen reden davon. Warum sollen wir uns das wegen einem jahrhundertealtem Problem entgehen lassen? Und es ist ja nicht so, dass die Menschen merken würden, dass ich ein Drache bin. Das wird ihnen genauso wenig auffallen, wie bei Hjálmarr.”

Jensens Augen verkleinerten sich fast unmerklich. Klar war er neugierig was die Menschen betraf, aber er respektierte Hjálmarr und seine Regeln. Es war bei weitem nicht so, dass er nichts auf dem Kerbholz hatte. Oft genug hatte er sich den Unmut der Älteren zugezogen und war für seinen Ungehorsam bestraft worden. Aber es gab Regeln, die man missachten konnte und welche, die unbeugsam waren. Keine Interaktionen mit Menschen gehörte zu den letzteren.

“Tu’s nicht, Air. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich aufzuhalten. Ich bin dein Freund, aber dieser Regel sollte sich niemand widersetzen. Also bitte, tu’s nicht.”

Jensen hasste den bittenden Unterton in seiner Stimme, aber es war ihm ernst. Airik schüttelte nur den Kopf.

“Es gab mal ne Zeit, wo du mehr Spaß gemacht hast, Kleiner.”

Jensen schnaubte und ein kleiner Rauchschwaden stieg aus seinen Nasenlöchern auf.

“Warum ist es dir denn so wichtig? Was ist so besonders an diesem mickrigen, menschlichen Körper?”

“Mickrig?” Airik lachte. “Mickrig im Vergleich zu meinem Drachen, aber unter Menschen bezweifle ich, dass ich mickrig wäre.” Airiks rötlich blonde Haare bewegten sich im Wind. “Manche Sachen machen halt in Menschenform mehr Spaß. Sex zum Beispiel. Und… Wasser.”

“Wasser?” Jensen schüttelte sich. Drachen waren keine großen Liebhaber von Wasser. Ihr inneres Feuer brachte das Wasser um sie herum zum Verdampfen und behinderte ihre Sicht. Jensen war bisher nur einmal im Wasser gewesen und das war nicht freiwillig geschehen. Er hatte keine große Lust, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Er mochte es noch nicht einmal durch Regen zu fliegen.

“Ja. Es fühlt sich so toll an, wenn es um einen herum nicht so dampft, findest du nicht?”

Jensen zuckte mit den Schwingen. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er war nicht lange genug im Wasser geblieben dass der Dampf verflog. Er fror recht ungern und ließ es Airik wissen.

“Nee, Kleiner. Ich rede nicht von baden in Drachenform. Du musst es mal als Mensch probieren.” Airiks Augen glänzten. “Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du das noch nie versucht hast.”

Jensen zuckte erneut mit den Schwingen.

“Da ich Menschenform generell noch nicht probiert habe, habe ich natürlich auch noch kein Bad als Mensch genommen.”

Airik fiel die Kinnlade runter.

“Du verarschst mich.”

Jensen schüttelte den Kopf.

“Willst du mir weismachen, dass du noch nichtmal deine Menschenform kennst?”

“Spreche ich so undeutlich? Ich hab nein gesagt.”

Airik traute seinen Ohren nicht.

“Kein Wunder, dass du meinst, mein Menschenkörper ist mickrig. Das müssen wir ändern. Komm schon, Kleiner. Verwandle dich. Ich will wissen, wie deine grünen Augen als Mensch aussehen.”

Jensen schluckte. Er hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich zu verwandeln. Die Älteren hatten so viel von Menschen und dem Problem mit ihnen erzählt, dass Jensen kein Verlangen danach hatte herauszufinden, wie es als Mensch war. Trotzdem erweckten Airiks Worte eine gewisse Neugier in ihm. Immerhin war das Verwandeln kein direkter Umgang mit Menschen und daher nicht verboten.

“Jensen, komm schon, Kumpel. Ich will’s sehen.”, drängelte Airik.

Jensen seufzte und nickte. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Menschliche in ihm. Die Luft um ihn herum blubberte und verzerrte sich und Jensen spürte ein unkontrollierbares Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen. Als es verebbte, öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte.

Anstelle von schwarzen Schuppen, die silbrig-grün schimmerten, erblickten seine Augen rosig blasse Haut an menschlichen Fingern. Jensen schaute an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass seine Haut überall so war. Rosig und weich. Ohne seine Schuppen fühlte er sich verletzlich und er mochte dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht.

Auf seinem linken Oberschenkel befand sich eine weiße, dünne Linie. Eine Narbe. Er hatte sie auch auf seinem Drachen seit er damals zu nah an einer vom Blitz gespaltenen Kiefer vorbeigeflogen war und sich das Bein durch die Schuppen bis auf die Haut aufgeschlitzt hatte. Er war noch ein Jungdrache gewesen und hatte auf die harte Tour gelernt von scharfen Kanten fernzubleiben.

“Wow!”, rief Airik neben ihm und holte Jensen zurück in die Gegenwart. Jensen sah auf und seinen Freund an, der in Menschenform tatsächlich fast fünf Zentimeter kleiner war als er. “Ich bin ja kein Experte was die Menschen betrifft, aber ich würde behaupten, die Mädchen werden hinter dir her sein. Du bist sogar noch größer als ich.”

“Das… fühlt sich seltsam an.”, erwiderte Jensen in einer für ihn selber fremd klingenden Stimme. “Ich fühle mich absolut nicht sicher, Air.”

“Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass du es wärst.”, grinste Airik bevor er wieder ernst wurde. “Aber ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Der menschliche Körper ist tatsächlich widerstandsfähiger als er anfänglich aussieht oder sich anfühlt. Ich find’s toll, dass deine Augen genauso grün sind wie als Drache, Kleiner. Sieht gut aus.”

“Ich hab noch Drachenaugen?”, fragte Jensen erschrocken und klimperte heftig mit den Lidern.

“Nein. Nur dieselbe Farbe. Meine ändert sich, wie du gesehen hast. Also… kommst du jetzt mit mir?”

Abrupt richtete Jensen seinen Blick wieder auf Airik. Dann schloss er die Augen und verwandelte sich zurück.

“Es ist immer noch verboten, Air. Tu es nicht.”

Airik seufzte und verwandelte sich ebenfalls erneut. Jensen atmete erleichtert auf.

“Danke.”, sagte er mit einem leisen Lächeln, welches Airik nicht erwiderte.

“Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Jensen. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich bin mein eigener Chef. Geh du nur und tanz nach Hjálmarrs Pfeife, wie alle Jungdrachen. Aber ich warne dich. Wenn du mich verrätst, werd ich dich jagen.”

“Ja klar, du bist der Erwachsene. Du benimmst dich aber wie ein verzogener Jungdrache, anstatt dich verantwortlich zu zeigen. Ich hab keine Angst vor dir.”, entgegnete Jensen und fühlte sein Feuer in sich auflodern.

“Nein. Du hast Schiss vor Hjálmarr. Vor so ‘nem Tattergreis. Du solltest Angst vor mir haben,” fauchte Airik und seine Augen flackerten rot auf.

“Ich fürchte ihn nicht, ich respektiere ihn. Du hingegen arbeitest daran, dass ich jeglichen Respekt vor dir verliere.”

Airik knurrte und spuckte Jensen einen Feuerball vor die Füße. Jensens Drache reagierte instinktiv und machte sich groß ob dieser Beleidigung.

“Es tut mir Leid, dass du keine Vernunft siehst.”, zischte er. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit Airik machte keinen Sinn und Jensen wollte einfach nur wieder zurück ins Drachenland. Vielleicht würde sein Freund dort wieder klar denken. Jensen drehte sich um, bereit zum Losfliegen.

“Du hast keine Ahnung, wie Leid es dir tun wird.”, knirschte Airik eiskalt, was Jensen dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf nach ihm umzudrehen. Einen Moment später erfasste ein gleißender Schmerz die rechte Seite seines Schädels, als Airiks muskulöser, gestachelter Schwanz herumschwang und ihn wie eine Peitsche traf.

Jensen fauchte, als Schmerz und Wut über den unerwarteten Angriff zu gleicher Zeit seinen Körper durchfluteten. Er wandte sich dem rotäugigen Drachen erneut zu, wobei er nur entfernt spürte, wie silbrig-rote Blutstropfen aus der klaffenden Wunde an seinem Kinn liefen und sich auf dem Boden mit Staub vermischten. Rasend vor Wut über die feige Attacke stürzte er sich auf den anderen Drachen.

Airik war schockiert, sowohl darüber, dass Jensen noch aufrecht stand, als auch dass er den Kampf aufnahm und erhob sich hastig in die Luft. Wie vorher jagten sich zwei schnittige, schwarze Formen durch den Himmel, aber was vorhin noch purer Spaß war, war jetzt eine verbitterte Verfolgung.

Jensen klebte an der Schwanzspitze seines Gegners, so dass Airik alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, den wutschnaubenden Drachen abzuschütteln. Er wand sich seitwärts, vollbrachte Loopings und änderte abrupt seine Flughöhe, aber was auch immer er versuchte, Jensen hielt Schritt. Airik begann einen Sinkflug um so knapp wie möglich über den Felsklippen zu segeln um etwaige Felsnasen als Schutz zu verwenden.

Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit gelang es Jensen nicht nur an Airik dranzubleiben, er kam ihm sogar immer näher und schaffte es endlich, ihn zu packen. Airik wurde unsanft aus seiner Flugbahn geschleudert und Jensen nutzte seine Chance. Er krallte seine Klauen in Airiks Körper und die beiden begannen mitten im Flug zu kämpfen.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich Airik, als Jensens rasiermesserscharfe Klauen ihm die Seite aufrissen und drei tiefe blutende Wunden hinterließen. Der ältere Drache wand sich und es gelang ihm für einen Moment sich zu lösen. Dieser Moment war ausreichend um seinen mächtigen Schwanz wieder in die grobe Richtung in der Jensen sich befand zu schwingen. Er hatte Glück und traf sein Ziel und der Hieb schleuderte Jensen zur Seite, geradewegs in einen hervorragenden Felsvorsprung. Jensen hatte keine Zeit zu denken oder anderweitig zu reagieren um die Kollision mit dem Felsen zu vermeiden. Eine Schockwelle aus Schmerz übernahm seinen ganzen Körper vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze.

Jensens Sicht verschwamm als der Schmerz sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er realisierte, dass er sich in freiem Fall befand. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um seine Sicht zu klären. Als er sie wieder öffnete, rauschte ein Karussell an Farben an ihm vorbei und es dämmerte ihm, dass er gen Boden trudelte, schneller und immer schneller.

Die unbarmherzige Talsohle kam näher und näher und Jensen fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er aufschlägt. Würde es überhaupt schmerzen? Er wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden, zwang seinen Körper, ihm zu gehorchen und spreizte seine ledrigen Schwingen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Allerdings schaffte er kaum mehr als ein Gleiten und richtete seinen Körper erst knapp über dem Boden aus, um an der Talsohle entlang zu gleiten.

Trotzdem Jensen es geschafft hatte in den Gleitflug überzugehen, gab es kaum mehr was er tun konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und schwerfällig und dann berührte eine Schwinge den Boden. Diese Berührung katapultierte ihn in ein unkontrollierbares Rollen über die Talsohle, bis seine Bewegung abrupt von einer weiteren Felsnase gestoppt wurde. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Jensen war sich nicht sicher wie lange er brauchte um seine Augenlider zur Kooperation zu bewegen, aber als er es schaffte sie einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, explodierte sein Sehzentrum in gleißendem Licht, bevor er in Dunkelheit versank.

***

Airik hatte wieder an Höhe gewonnen, nachdem sein wild geschwungener Schwanz erfolgreich seinen Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte. Er strebte wieder seinen Platz auf den Klippen an um zu prüfen, welchen Schaden Jensens Klauen angerichtet hatten. Von seinem erhabenen Platz beobachtete er Jensen, der wie ein Stein fiel. Zuerst empfand er Genugtuung und er verdrängte jegliche Sorgen, die das unnachgiebige Brennen in seiner Flanke heraufbeschwörte.

Er sah, wie Jensen augenscheinlich die Kontrolle wiedererlangte und seinen Fall kurz vor dem Boden auffing. Als der jüngere Drache dann ins Rollen kam und von der Felsnase gebremst wurde, grinste Airik. Das geschah ihm recht. Er hoffte, Jensens Körper würde noch tagelang schmerzen.

Eine Bewegung in seinem peripheren Sichtfeld ließ Airik die dort liegende Menschensiedlung beobachten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Kampf nicht unbemerkt geblieben war und sich jetzt eine Gruppe Menschen auf den Weg dorthin machte, wo Jensen regunglos lag.

Airik wusste, dass Hjálmarr den anderen Drachen befreien würde, falls er in die Hände der Menschen fallen würde. Das würde dann unweigerlich dazu führen, dass die Älteren die Umstände seiner Gefangenschaft erführen und das war etwas, das Airik auf keinen Fall brauchte. Er beobachtete, wie die Menschen sich dem anderen Drachen, der sich immer noch nicht rührte, vorsichtig näherten. Jensen musste sich den Kopf hart angeschlagen haben.

Eine Idee formte sich in Airiks Kopf. Wenn er alleine ins Drachenland zurückkehrte, würden die anderen Drachen wissen wollen, wo Jensen war. Die Wahrheit hätte eine Rettungsaktion und eine darauffolgende Strafe für ihn zur Folge, es sei denn…

Es sei denn, er erzählte Hjálmarr, dass er, Airik, versucht hatte Jensen davon abzuhalten zu den Menschen zu gehen. Es sei denn, er behauptete, dass er mit Jensen bis aufs Blut gekämpft hatte, um ihn von den Menschen fernzuhalten. Es würde seine Wunden erklären und sicherstellen, dass niemand Jensen da rausholen würde. Airik grinste und flog fort.

***

Jensen erwachte zu einem flackernden Licht, welches nicht viel seiner Umgebung erhellte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Kopf pulsierte im Takt seines Herzschlags, besonders die heilende Wunde an seinem Kinn. Ein gedämpftes Flüstern erfüllte die Kammer und er blinzelte, um klare Sicht zu erlangen, damit er etwas erblicken konnte, das nicht flackerte.

“Er hat sich bewegt.”, sagte eine hohe, junge Stimme über das Flüstern hinweg. Jensen richtete sich etwas auf und versuchte die überflüssigen Geräusche aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Halbdunkel und er erforschte sein Gefängnis. Es war ungefähr halb so groß wie seine Höhle im Drachenland und drei der Seiten bestanden aus Mauern aus soliden Felsbrocken. Die vierte Seite bestand aus baumstammdicken Säulen im Abstand von ungefähr einem halben Meter. Genug Platz um seine Schnauze durchzustecken, aber mehr auch nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite dieses Gitters standen ein halbes Dutzend Menschen. Fünf große, stark aussehende Männer von ungefähr der Größe wie Jensens Menschenform und ein… Kind? Ein kleines, männliches Wesen, was den Erwachsenen gerade bis zur Hüfte reichte. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten Jensen ehrfürchtig an. Jensen neigte seinen Kopf etwas und hielt dem Blick stand.

“Na bitte, Gerald. Er lebt. Sieht nicht so aus, als sei er zu schlimm dran. Sorge gut für ihn, damit wir lange sein Blut abzapfen können. Solange wir Drachenblut haben, werden wir unbesiegbar sein.”

“Ja, mein Herr.”, erwiderte der Mann namens Gerald.

“Wechsel dich im Wachdienst mit Edward und Thorald ab. Er darf nicht eingehen. Achte aber auf den Feueratem. Die Wände können dem standhalten, wir aber nicht. Auch nicht mit dem Schutz des Drachenblutes.”

Damit wandten sich die Menschen, inklusive Gerald und seinem Sohn, ab und gingen. Jensen war alleine. Und er wusste, dass er besser früher als später diesem Verlies entkommen musste. Als sämtliche Umgebungsgeräusche verstummt waren, machte er sich dran, die Zelle zu testen.

Sein Feuer schwärzte die Wände lediglich. Der Granit war weit davon entfernt zu schmelzen und Jensen erkannte, dass dort nicht sein Ausweg lag. Die Gittersäulen. Das Metall sah weniger solide aus, aber als Jensens Feuerball sie traf, prallte dieser lediglich von den Säulen ab. So, wie Feuer von Jensens Schuppen abprallte. Ihm wurde klar, dass die Menschen sie mit Drachenbalsam eingerieben haben mussten. Drachenbalsam war eine Paste, die Drachen aus abgestoßenen Schuppen machten und damit ihre Höhlen auskleideten.

Da Jensen ja schon erfasst hatte, dass er höchstens seinen Kopf durch die Säulen zwängen konnte, bestand keine Chance sich komplett hindurchzuzwängen. Es sei denn, er würde seinen Umfang komprimieren. Seine Menschenform sollte in der Lage sein, zwischen den Säulen durchzupassen. Außerhalb seines Gefängnisses war es weiterhin ruhig und so entschied Jensen, es zu wagen. Er schloss seine Augen und die Luft um ihn herum begann wieder zu blubbern und sich zu verzerren. Als es aufhörte und Jensen die Augen öffnete, erblickte er wieder rosige Haut anstatt schwarzer Schuppen.

Er atmete tief durch und bewegte sich zu den Säulen und steckte vorsichtig einen Fuß hinüber auf die andere Seite. Um seinen Oberkörper folgen zu lassen, musste er Kontakt zu den Säulen aufnehmen, aber es sollte gehen. In dem Augenblick jedoch, wo der Kontakt zustande kam und seine Haut das Metall berührte, schrie Jensen auf. Es fühlte sich an als ob sein Körper in Flammen stünde und er vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Er zuckte und fiel rückwärts als seine Muskeln sich vor Schmerz verkrampften. Den kalten, steinigen Boden unter seiner bloßen Haut nahm er kaum wahr bevor die Qualen zu groß wurden und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Gerald eilte zurück ins Verlies, als er die Schmerzensschreie hörte. Er erwartete beinahe zu sehen wie der Drache mit seinem mächtigen Schwanz die Mauern zertrümmerte oder die Säulen mit seinen Armen verbog. Stattdessen lag er inmitten der kleinen Zelle, Augen geschlossen während der mächtige Körper hilflos zuckte, als ob er unter Strom stand. Eines seiner Beine berührte noch das Metall und Gerald benutzte eine hölzerne Stange um das Bein zurück in die Zelle zu schieben. Langsam verebbte das Zucken und letztendlich lag der Drache still da. Nur das seichte Bewegen seines Brustkorbs deutete an, dass er noch am Leben war.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Jahre später…**

Es war kurz nachdem die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die obersten Stufen der Treppe, die zum Verlies mit dem Drachen führte, trafen als Jared eben jene Stufen hinabstieg. Über seine Schultern hatte er den Kadaver eines Schafs geworfen und dieses zusätzliche Gewicht raubte ihm fast die Balance. Er konnte sich jedoch gerade noch fangen.

  
Seit ungefähr einem Jahr, nachdem er achtzehn geworden war, hatte er die Aufgabe, sich um den schwarzen Drachen zu kümmern, übernommen. Er war noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen, als der Drache in die Siedlung gebracht wurde. Man hatte ihm erzählt, der Drache sei vom Himmel gestürzt und regunglos liegengeblieben und es hatte fünf Wagen und fünfzig Männer und Pferde bedurft, ihn dahin zu bringen, wo er jetzt war: Sicher untergebracht in einer Zelle mit Mauern aus Granit, gesichert durch einbalsamierten Drachenstahl.

  
Jared erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater ausgewählt wurde, das Biest zu bewachen und sein vierjähriges Selbst hatte ihn lange genug genervt, dass er ihn mitnahm um einen Blick auf den Drachen zu erhaschen. Sein Vater hatte ihn zusammen mit ein paar Männern mit in den Kerker genommen und Jared war von Ehrfurcht erstarrt gewesen. Er war dabei gewesen, als der Drache seine smaragdgrünen Augen geöffnet hatte und hatte tatsächlich etwas Furcht empfunden, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Furcht – und Ehrfurcht.

  
Als er an das Gitter herantrat, ließ Jared den Kadaver zu Boden gleiten. Der Drache lag zusammengerollt in der Zelle, döste anscheinend vor sich hin und öffnete nur ein müdes Auge um herauszufinden, was los war.

  
“Hi Scales.”, grüßte Jared. Der Drache blinzelte nur und schloss seine Augen wieder. “Ich hab hier was für dich, also sei so nett und lass mich es reinschieben, okay?”

  
Der Drache blies nur etwas Rauch durch seine Nüstern. Jared runzelte die Stirn. Er war jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit für die Nahrung des Drachen zuständig und er hatte stets den Eindruck gehabt, dass Scales, wie er ihn aufgrund seiner beeindruckenden schwarz-schimmernden Schuppen genannt hatte, sich auf diese Abwechslung freute. Heute jedoch wirkte der Drache matt und lustlos.

  
Jareds Blick wanderte über den enormen Körper des Drachen, der in einer viel zu kleinen Zelle eingesperrt war, und blieb an einer klaffenden Wunde im Hüftbereich hängen. Die Wunde glänzte immer noch feucht von silbrig glitzerndem Blut. Sie hatten es also schon wieder getan. Kein Wunder, dass Scales so mitgenommen aussah. Jared schnaubte angewidert. Er wusste, wozu seine Leute das Drachenblut brauchten. Er wusste, dass König Henry an einer mystreriösen Krankheit litt, und dass die Ärzte versuchten, ihn mit Unmengen von Drachenblutmagie zu heilen. Trotzdem erzürnte es ihn, denn Scales war ein Lebewesen und Jared bewunderte ihn.

  
“Haben sie es schon wieder getan?” Auf Jareds Grummeln hin öffnete Scales seine Augen und blickte auf das Schaf. “Ja, warte kurz. Ich schieb es gleich durch zu dir.”

  
Jared nahm das Schaf wieder hoch und manövrierte es durch die Säulen bevor er es fallen ließ.

  
“Weißt du, jeder hat gehört, welche Magie in Drachenblut steckt und ich verstehe, warum König Henry dich gefangen hält, aber Drachenblut ist auch kein Allheilmittel. Und seine Krankheit? Ich befürchte, sie könnten dich komplett trocken legen, und ihm würde es immer noch schlecht gehen. Und überhaupt, wenn sie dich deswegen verrecken lassen, wird er genauso verrecken. Ist ja nicht so, dass er noch einen anderen Drachen zur Verfügung hätte…”

  
Scales neigte seinen Kopf seitwärts, während er Jareds Tirade lauschte. Dann sammelte er kurz seine Kräfte, umhüllte das Schaf gezielt mit einer Flamme und verspeiste es dann mit zwei Happen.

  
“… abgesehen davon können manche Komponenten, die in Drachenblut vorkommen und heilende Wirkung haben, auch aus Kräutern und Mineralien gewonnen werden. Es bedarf nur mehr Mühe und Zeit.”

  
Jared hielt inne und betrachtete den Drachen. Große, grüne Augen erwiderten seinen Blick, aber ihnen fehlte der Glanz.

  
“Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich aus dieser armseligen Zelle freilassen, Scales, aber nur der König hat einen Schlüssel und du bist einfach zu groß um dich zwischen den Säulen durchzuquetschen.”

  
Jared unterbrach sich, denn für einen Moment schien es ihm, als ob die Augen des Drachen sich weiteten und ärgerlich aufblitzten. Oder war es kein Ärger sondern Angst? Jared war sich nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall hatte er das erste Mal wirklich das Gefühl, dass der Drache ihn aufs Wort verstand.

  
“Hast du das gerade…?” Jared verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gedanke war lachhaft. Ja, Drachen waren intelligente Lebewesen, aber woher sollten sie Jareds Sprache kennen? Vielleicht kommunizierten sie nur telepathisch, oder so ähnlich. “Ah, vergiss es.”

  
Von draußen konnte man jetzt panische Rufe und angsteinflößende Geräusche hören. Menschen rannten durcheinander und schrien. Von Neugierde gepackt drehte Jared sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf.

  
Jensen sah dem Jungen nach. Oder vielleicht war er mittlerweile ein Mann. Jensen hatte keine Ahnung wann Menschen das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatten. Was er wusste war, dass er diesem Kerker entkommen musste, jetzt mehr noch als je zuvor. Er spürte die Auswirkungen des andauernden Blutverlustes und er fühlte sich schwach. Anfangs setzten die Menschen ihn ungefähr dreimal im Jahr mit Drachenstahl außer Gefecht, demselben Material, aus dem das Gitter seines Verlieses war. Mittlerweile taten sie es dreimal pro Woche. Der Blutverlust und das andauernde Gefühl, unter Strom gesetzt worden zu sein – denn so fühlte sich für ihn die Berührung mit Drachenstahl an - versetzten seinen Körper in einen Zustand wie Dauermuskelkater.

  
Trotz seiner besonderen Selbstheilungskräfte heilte die offene, eine Schuppe umrahmende Wunde kaum noch. Die Menschen benutzten immer dieselbe Stelle um an sein Blut zu kommen und obwohl er regelmäßig mit Nahrung versorgt wurde, fühlte er sich lethargisch und hatte an Körpermasse verloren.

  
Vielleicht sollte er nochmal versuchen seine Menschenform durch die Gitter zu zwängen. Wenn sein Drache an Masse verloren hatte, dann vielleicht auch sein Mensch. Und wenn er ganz vorsichtig wäre…

  
Eine gewaltige Explosion außerhalb des Kerkers erschütterte die Siedlung und die Schreie draußen nahmen an Lautstärke zu. Schutt rieselte von Wänden und Decke, bestäubte seine Schuppen und brachte seine Wunde zum Jucken. Was ging da draußen nur vor?

  
Er hörte wiederholt Geräusche wie Einschläge von Kanonenkugeln in verschiedenen Abständen und Entfernungen. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Jensen, die Siedlung würde von Drachen angegriffen, aber wenn Hjálmarr in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren keinen Grund gesehen hatte, ihn zu befreien, würde er nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen. Außerdem würden Drachen eine Siedlung nicht bombardieren. Sie würden sie einfach in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

  
Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Knall erschütterte sein Verlies und diesmal waren es schon größere Gesteinsbrocken, die auf Jensen herabprasselten und wie Regentropfen von seinen Schuppen abprallten. Gerade als Jensen sich fragte, ob die ganze Zelle über ihm zusammenbrechen würde, wurde das Verlies erneut getroffen und riss ein Loch in eine der oberen Ecken. Das nun eindringende Sonnenlicht ließ den Staub in seinen Strahlen in dem sonst halbdunklen Raum tanzen.

  
Ein paar größere Geröllstücke lagen auf Jensens Drachenschwanz und er bewegte ihn einmal heftig, um ihn zu befreien. Grüne Augen begutachteten das Loch in Decke und Wand. Es war nicht riesig, definitv zu klein für einen Drachen. Nachdem der Staub sich gelegt hatte, konnte Jensen den Himmel erblicken. Vereinzelte Rufe drangen an seine Ohren, aber bei weitem nicht so viele wie zu Anfang der Attacke. Dann erfüllte ein siegreiches Grölen die relative Stille und Jensen lauschte aufmerksam.

  
“Wir haben den König! Der Sieg ist unser! Nehmt so viele seiner Leute gefangen, wie möglich, denn der König ist tot.”

  
“Ein Hoch auf Oswine!”, riefen einige Stimmen gleichzeitig.

  
“Und haltet die Augen auf. Seht euch nach dem Drachen um, den er behauptete zu haben. Wenn sie hier so ein Wesen haben, stellt euch vor, was wir damit alles machen könnten.”

  
Jensen hob seinen Kopf. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon eingesperrt zu sein und sein Blut abgezapft zu bekommen. Jetzt gab er einen Hoffnungsschimmer in Form des Lochs in der Wand seiner Zelle. Wenn die Angreifer ihn finden sollten, würde es noch mehr Mauern bedeuten.

  
“Ums Verrecken nicht.”, murmelte Jensen. Das Loch jedoch war schmal. Zu schmal für ihn. Wenn er es nicht schaffte zu fliehen war er leichte Beute. Eine Flucht bedeutete, dass er sich verwandeln musste und das hatte er zuletzt vor fünfzehn Jahren getan.

  
“Schwärmt aus, sucht überall. Ein Wesen von der Größe eines Drachen lässt sich nicht so leicht verstecken.”

  
Das war’s. Er würde nicht hier hocken und darauf warten, dass die Menschen ihn wieder mit Füßen traten. Jensen schloss seine Augen und blies etwas Rauch durch seine Nase, bevor die Luft um ihn herum wieder blubberte und ihm flau wurde, bis es endlich vorüber war.

  
Jensen zitterte. Sein Körper hatte jetzt keine schützenden Schuppen und dieses Gefühl war ihm so fremd wie damals, als er sich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte. Er holte tief Luft und bewegte versuchsweise seine Hände. Es war Zeit hier wegzukommen. Langsam begann er den Schuttberg zu erklimmen, den Weg in die Freiheit.

  
Als der Drache endlich seinen Kopf aus dem Loch steckte, musste er wegen der grellen Sonne blinzeln. Nachdem seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkundete er die Umgebung. Jensen hatte die Siedlung mit der Burg noch nie gesehen. Alles, was er jetzt erblickte war Schutt und Asche, brennende Balken und reglose Körper.

  
In der Umgebung suchten Menschen in den Trümmern nach Wertsachen und Überlebenden… und nach einem Drachen. Jensen beschloss keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden und kletterte aus dem Loch. Als er sein rechtes Bein über die Wand schwang, spürte er ein schmerzhaftes Brennen an seiner Wunde, die immer noch leicht blutete. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kletterte weiter. Auf festem Boden angekommen erspähte er einen zusammengefallenen Teil der Stadtmauer über den er diesen verhassten Ort verlassen konnte.

  
Er fand Zuflucht unter einigen Bäumen, die von hohem Gras umgeben waren und entdeckte eine reglose, menschliche Gestalt ein paar Schritte entfernt. Er beobachtete diesen Menschen eine Weile um herauszufinden, ob er noch lebte. Ein kontroverser Gedanke überkam ihm, als er die Kleidung an dem Menschen wahrnahm. Drachen trugen niemals Kleidung. Menschen hingegen trugen sie fast immer. Zumindest hatte jeder Mensch, mit dem Jensen in Kontakt gekommen war, seinen Körper damit verhüllt.

  
Jensen seufzte und kroch die paar Schritte zu dem Toten hinüber. Sein Shirt war nutzlos, blutgetränkt und zerrissen. Die Beinkleider jedoch sahen noch ordentlich aus. Jensen brauchte eine Weile um den Mann zu entkleiden. Er war das Hantieren mit Kleidung nicht gewohnt. Zu guter Letzt schaffte er es die Hose anzuziehen und an seinen Hüften zu befestigen. Seine schuppenförmige Wunde brannte etwas als sich der Stoff darüber legte, aber zumindest war sie jetzt nicht für jeden sichtbar.

  
Jensen folgte der Stadtmauer im Schutze der Bäume um auf die andere Seite des Komplexes zu kommen. Auf dieser Seite war das Verlangen nach einer Rückkehr ins Drachenland zu groß. Er hatte überlegt, sich erneut zu verwandeln und wegzufliegen, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass weder Hjàlmarr noch Airik über seine Rückkehr erfreut wären. Sie hatten ihn verlassen. Er war nicht erwünscht. Warum also sollte er zurückkehren? Nein. Er würde mit den Menschen leben müssen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

  
Nach ein paar Metern ließ Jensen sich zu Boden fallen. Seine Drachensinne kribbelten und er hielt sich bewegunglos, so wie es alle Körper, die er gesehen hatte, waren. Lediglich ein Auge öffnete er einen Spalt breit. Ein Gesicht tauchte über der Mauer auf und suchte die Gegend ab. Jensen hielt den Atem an.

  
“Siehst du was, Artus?”

  
Der Kopf über der Mauer drehte sich um.

  
“Nein. Nur noch mehr Leichen. Definitiv kein Gold. Und erst recht keinen Drachen.”

  
Damit verschwand das Gesicht wieder und Jensen bemerkte, dass sein Herz unendlich raste. Das war knapp gewesen. Jensen ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Dieser Artus hatte von Leichen gesprochen. Und richtig, circa zwölf Meter weiter lag ein Mensch, dessen Bein unter einer Art steinernen Kugel zerschmettert war. Sein Oberkleid jedoch war weitgehend intakt und kaum mit Blut befleckt.

  
Letztendlich war Jensen von Kopf bis Fuß eingekleidet. Trotzdem fühlte er sich entblößter als je zuvor, denn der menschliche Körper besaß so gut wie keine Abwehrmechanismen oder Waffen. Okay, er hatte Zähne. Und Fingernägel. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Reißzähnen und Klauen seines Drachen. Darüberhinaus war Jensen nicht sicher, ob er wie ein Mensch kämpfen konnte. Er brauchte ein Waffe die ähnlich kraftvoll war wie sein gestachelter Drachenschwanz. Denn der fehlte in seiner menschlichen Form gänzlich.

  
Jensen durchsuchte die Kleidung der anderen Leichen und stieß in einer Hosentasche auf ein Messer. Er begutachtete es mit scharfem Blick und entschied dann, dass es genügen musste. Jetzt musste er immer noch auf die nördliche Seite der Siedlung gelangen und dann herausfinden, wie er als Mensch überleben konnte.

  
Die Sonne brannte erbarmunglos auf Jensen hinunter und er musste feststellen, dass ihn seine neue Kleidung nicht in gleicher Weise davor schützen konnte wie seine Schuppen. Der Gedanke an diese ließ Jensen an den jungen Mann denken, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Scales hatte er ihn genannt und Jensen wusste, dass dies in einer anderem Sprache ‘Schuppen’ bedeutete. Er fragte sich, was aus dem jungen Mann geworden war. Jared. Das war sein Name. Jared war der einzige Mensch gewesen, der ihm Respekt und Mitgefühl entgegen gebracht hatte.

  
Lange musste Jensen nicht darüber grübeln, was aus Jared geworden war, denn nur wenige Schritte später stolperte er förmlich über einen weiteren menschlichen Körper. Einen Körper mit einer ihm vertrauten Gestalt und langen, braunen Haaren. Ohne zu zögern bückte Jensen sich und drehte den Körper um. Eine fies aussehende Schramme lief über Jareds Stirn, dem Aussehen nach verursacht von einem Splittergeschoss, welches ihn mit hoher Geschwindigkeit getroffen hatte. Aber Jensen war sicher, dass es sich um seinen Wächter handelte. Genauso sicher war er, dass der junge Mann lebte und nur bewusstlos war. Zudem konnte Jensen auf den ersten Blick keine weiteren nennenswerten Verletzungen erkennen.

  
“Rodene, Artus! Wir haben genügend Gefangene. Der Drache war ein Reinfall. Aber zumindest haben wir jetzt fünfzig Sklaven. Für mehr haben wir keine Unterkunft. Stellt sicher, dass die anderen tot sind. Und es auch bleiben.”

  
“Wie Ihr wünscht, Lord Oswine.”, erwiderte die Stimme des Mannes, der Artus genannt wurde.

  
Jensen runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht vor in näherem Kontakt zu den Menschen zu bleiben, aber wenn er Jared hier ließ, würden sie ihn töten. Jared war der Einzige, der sich um ihn gesorgt hatte, das wusste Jensen. Er wusste auch, welche Risiken er auf sich nahm, als sein Herz sich entschied, den jungen Mann zu retten. Er würde ihm helfen sich zu erholen und sich dann fortmachen. Soviel war er Jared schuldig.

  
Jensen schob zwei Finger unter den Bund seiner Hose um etwas Blut aufzunehmen und schmierte die rötlich glitzernde Flüssigkeit dann über Jareds Wunde. Die Enzyme in seinem Blut würden helfen eine Entzündung zu bekämpfen und die Selbstheilungskräfte in Jareds Körper zu aktivieren. Sobald es still war, warf Jensen Jareds reglosen Körper über seine Schulter und marschierte los. Als er endlich eine Unterkunft in einer höhlenähnlichen Ausbuchtung in dem Gebirge, welches er am Horizont erblickt hatte, erreichte, konnte er Jared gerade noch so sanft wie möglich zu Boden gleiten lassen, bevor er völlig erschöpft neben ihm liegen blieb.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen, geweckt von warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Er fühlte sich etwas benommen, aber interessanterweise tat ihm sonst nichts weh. Das Letzte woran er sich entsinnen konnte war, dass er aus dem Kerker gestürmt war und gesehen hatte, wie die Leute panisch schreiend durcheinander liefen und die Siedlung von Felsbrocken so groß wie manch ein Mann beschossen wurde. Durch ein klaffendes Loch in der Stadtmauer erblickte Jared überdimensionale Steinschleudern die unermüdlich ein Geschoss nach dem anderen abschossen, und er wusste, er musste raus aus der Stadt.

Einen momentlang hatte er überlegt, Zuflucht in Scales Zelle zu suchen, da sie teilweise unterirdisch lag und Mauern hatte, die dick genug waren um den Kräften eines Drachen zu widerstehen. Dann hatte er an seinenVater gedacht, die einzige Familie, die er noch hatte, und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch menschliche und steinerne Hindernisse, um ihn zu finden.

Jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen, und er hatte aufgesehen und einige seiner Freunde durch ein Loch in der Stadtmauer entkommen sehen. Jared war klar geworden, dass eine Flucht der einzige Weg zu sein schien, dem Massaker zu entkommen, besonders, da er einige wie Soldaten gekleidete Fremde gesehen hatte, die jeden gefangen nahmen, der sich bewegte. Also hatte er umgedreht und war seinen Freunden gefolgt. Er war allerdings noch nicht weit gekommen als ein Zischen in der Luft die einzige Warnung vor dem faustgroßen, steinernen Geschoss gewesen war, das genau auf ihn zukam. Es hatte ihn genau an der Stirn erwischt, und Jared war zu Boden gestürzt. Das Letzte, was er gepürt hatte bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, war ein Rinnsal seines warmen Blutes, das über seine Wangen lief.

Jared blinzelte und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, um mit der freien Hand vorsichtig sein Gesicht abzutasten, da, wo der Steinbrocken ihn getroffen hatte. Er fühlte kein Blut, keine Wunde, die vor Kurzem noch klaffte. Über seiner Augenbraue befand sich lediglich eine leicht geschwollene, frisch verheilte Narbe, die ihm bestätigte, dass er sich den Angriff nicht eingebildet hatte. Wenn aber seine Verletzung schon vernarbt war, wie lange war er dann bewusstlos gewesen? So wie sein Kopf schmerzte, konnte es nicht lange her sein. Es machte irgendwie keinen Sinn.

Jared setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo er war, geschweige denn, wie er hier hingekommen war. Die Landschaft erschien ihm nicht gänzlich unbekannt, obwohl er sie nur leicht verschwommen wahrnahm, was wiederum dem fortgeschrittenen Heilungsprozess seiner Wunde widersprach. Jared erkannte, dass er auf einem Bett aus Laub und Gräsern, die mit den Überresten eines Shirts bedeckt waren, gelegen hatte. Sein Lager befand sich in einer Ausbuchtung im Felsen, ähnlich einer Höhle.

Als er sich langsam aufgerichtet hatte, nahm Jareds Nase den Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch wahr. Sein Magen knurrte, und Jared beschloss, seiner Nase zu folgen. Der Rauch kam von außerhalb der Höhle und als Jared heraustrat, suchte seine Hand nach Halt am Felsen.

Ein paar Schritte vor ihm hockte ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als er selber, falls er sich nicht täuschte, vor einem Feuer und briet ein Stück Fleisch, das er auf einen Stock gespießt hatte. Jared blinzelte und betrachtete den Fremden. Er hatte goldbraunes, kurzes Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand ohne unordentlich zu wirken. Sein Gesicht war mit Sommersprossen übersäht, die perfekt zu seiner restlichen Erscheinung passten. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu kantig, nicht zu rund, mit einer fein definierten Kiefer-Kinn-Partie. Über den Großteil des Kinns lief eine Narbe, die nicht neu zu sein schien. Als Jared seinen Blick anhob, sah er in leuchtend grüne Augen. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, obwohl er jeden aus seiner kleinen Stadt kannte, und diese Tatsache erfüllte ihn mit Verwirrung.

"Wer... äh...", krächzte Jared und räusperte sich. "Wer bist du?"

Anstelle einer Antwort nahm der Fremde ein Stück des schon gegarten Fleisches und bot es ihm an. Es roch köstlich und Jared lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er war richtig hungrig, aber er erlaubte sich selber noch nicht, dem Fremden zu trauen. Er schluckte und ignorierte das Angebot.

"Hast du einen Namen? Warum haben deine Leute Rocastle angegriffen? Was ist meinen Freunden passiert?"

Der Fremde zog das Fleisch - dem Aussehen nach Hühnchen - wieder zu sich und sah ihn fragend an.

"Rocastle?"

Seine Stimme klang rau, als ob sie lange Zeit nicht benutzt worden wäre. Und dennoch war sie wohlklingend.

"Komm schon, die Stadt wo ich lebe. Oder gelebt habe. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr irgendwas habt stehen lassen, oder? Was war es, das ihr aus James' Burrow haben wolltet?"

Der Fremde starrte einen Moment vor sich hin und schüttelte dann vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Ich bin nicht aus James' Burrow." , antwortete er dann und nahm einen Bissen vom Hühnchen.

Jared runzelte die Stirn. Wenn der Mann die Wahrheit sprach und nicht zu den Angreifern gehörte, woher stammte er dann? Er war definitiv nicht aus Rocastle, da war Jared sich sicher. Er kannte dort jeden und diesen Mann hatte er noch nie gesehen. An diese markanten, anziehenden Züge würde er sich erinnern. Jared beschloss, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.

"Wie bin ich hier hingekommen? Und wann?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann kaute zuende und schluckte dann.

"Ich hab dich getragen. Gestern."

"Du hast mich getragen.", wiederholte Jared und betrachtete den Fremden von oben bis unten. Er war keinesfalls ein kleiner Mann, obwohl er etwas mager war, aber Jared wusste, dass seine 1,94m große, muskulöse Statur für einen Mann nicht leicht zu tragen war. Und da er kaum wusste, wo er sich befand, bedeutete es, dass der Mann ihn eine ganze Weile getragen haben musste. Der Fremde starrte ihn nur ausdrucklos an und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Hühnchen. Jareds Magen meldete sich wieder. Wortlos bot ihm der Mann erneut ein Stück Fleisch an, und diesmal akzeptierte Jared es.

Er nahm ein paar Bissen und zwang sich dazu, es ordentlich zu kauen und nicht wie ein Wolf herunter zu schlingen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich während des ganzen Mahls um die Worte des Fremden. Plötzlich hielt Jared mitten im Kauen inne. Dann drehte er abrupt seinen Kopf zu dem Fremden und sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Gestern?"

Grüne Augen lösten ihren Blick von den Flammen und der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja."

"Nein, das... das kann nicht stimmen." Jared legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wie zuvor sah der Fremde ihn fragend an. "Ich bin verwundet worden, eine Platzwunde, auf meiner Stirn. Ich... ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich geblutet habe. Ich müsste eine Wunde haben, vielleicht gerade mal verkrustet, aber..." Seine Finger glitten über die frische Narbe. "Das hier fühlt sich an, als ob es eine Woche alt ist. Du kannst mich nicht gestern erst hierhin getragen haben."

"Hab ich aber.", beharrte der Andere mit erneutem Achselzucken.

"Wie? Ich meine..., wie erklärt sich das dann? Das kann nicht möglich sein."

"Ich hatte etwas Drachenblut.", war die Erklärung des Fremden.

"Drachenblut.", echote Jared. Das würde die fortgeschrittene Heilung erklären. Aber woher hatte er das? Der Mann schien seine Frage zu erahnen.

"Einer der Toten hatte ein kleines Fläschchen damit. Ich habe nach einer Waffe gesucht."

"Ah, okay." Jared nickte. "Warte, heißt das, du warst während des Angriffs da?"

"Ich bin nicht aus James' Burrow.", wiederholte der Mann.

"Bist du aus der Ebene?"

Jareds Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Na, die Ebene, zwischen den Königreichen?"

Der Mann zögerte einen Augenblick und nickte dann.

"Ja. Ich sah, was passiert ist. Ich wollte helfen."

"Okay. Und warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

"Sie haben alle abgeschlachtet. Ich habe dich gerettet. Ist es wichtig, weshalb?"

"Für mich schon.", erwiderte Jared.

Der andere Mann erhob sich und trat an den Rand der Klippe, auf der sie sich befanden und blickte hinab. Jareds Blick blieb auf seine breiten Schultern geheftet.

"Du brauchtest Hilfe."

Jared stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus, was ihm einen neugierigen Blick des Anderen bescherte. Das Ganze frustrierte ihn etwas. Was war passiert? Warum wurden sie angegriffen? Wer war der Mann, der ihn gerettet hatte? Warum hatte er ihn gerettet? Warum ihn und nicht irgendjemand anderen? Und warum behandelte der Mann Worte als seien sie Giftschlangen? Des weiteren quälte Jared die Frage, was jetzt aus seiner Heimat werden würde. Gab es Überlebende? Hatten die Leute aus James' Burrow alle getötet, die sie nicht gefangen genommen hatten? Jared wusste, er musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

"Ich werde zurück gehen. Sehen, ob ich meinen Vater finden kann. Und meine Freunde." Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen des köstlichen Hühnchens.

Der Fremde legte den Kopf schief und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Jared sah ihn an und schluckte.

"Kommst du mit?"

Der Fremde legte den Stock mit dem Hühnchen ab, damit Jared es nehmen konnte und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Jared sah ihm nach, nicht sicher was es bedeutete. Doch der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jared seufzte.

"Ich nehme an, das heißt nein."

"Ich hab keinen Grund dazu.", erwiderte sein Retter ruhig.

"Ja. Genauso wie du keinen Grund dazu hast, mir deinen Namen zu verraten, eh?"

Jared erhob sich und blickte in die Richtung in der er am Horizont seine Heimat vermutete. Wie weit hatte der Mann ihn getragen? Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er war dankbar für die Rettung, aber er musste sehen, was geschehen war. Welches Schicksal sein Vater und seine Freunde erlitten hatten. Und Scales. War der Drache noch eingesperrt? Verwundet? Getötet? Entkommen?

"Okay.", sagte er und wand sich dem Fremden wieder zu. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe und dass du mich gerettet hast."

Jared begann den steinigen Abstieg. Nach ein paar Schritten hörte er die Stimme des Fremden.

"Jensen."

Jared hielt inne und drehte sich um. "Was?"

"Mein Name ist Jensen.", war die Antwort. Und dann setzte Jensen sich im Schneidersitz ans Feuer und schürte es. Jared zögerte einen Moment.

"Okay." Er nickte und ging weiter. Er war sich nicht sicher warum er fast erwartete, dass Jensen ihn zurückrief oder sich ihm anschloss. Aber als er nach ein paar weiteren Schritten einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, war Jensen weiterhin auf das Feuer konzentriert.

*** 

Nachdem Jared zwei Stunden lang gegangen war, begann er langsam, seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Die Mauern seines Heimatortes waren nun nicht mehr weit entfernt. Der kleine Funken Hoffnung, der sich in seinem Inneren entfachte, erlosch einen Augenblick später, als Jared über die erste Leiche stolperte.

Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters, der auf den Feldern arbeitete, wie Jared wusste, und ihn mit leerem Blick anstarrte. Seine Brust war blutrot gefärbt durch einen Schnitt durch seine Kehle. Jared konnte seinen Blick erst nicht abwenden und dann rebellierte sein Magen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und erbrach sämtlichen Mageninhalt und sein Kopf schien auf seinen Schultern zu schwimmen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Jared, dass Jensen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und dass er noch viele Leichen wie diese auf dem Weg nach Rocastle sehen würde. Aber so sehr er sich umdrehen und wegrennen wollte, wusste Jared, dass er herausfinden musste, was seinem Vater widerfahren war. Und wo der Drache war. Er wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab und marschierte los. Er verharrte nur lang genug bei den Leichen um festzustellen, ob es sich um seinen Vater handelte.

Eine Stunde später sank er erschöpft und niedergeschlagen auf den Ruinen von Scales Verlies zusammen. Er hatte seinen Vater nicht ausfindig machen können, was an sich nicht viel hieß. Kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen und er konnte sehr gut irgendwo verschüttet sein. Ein paar seiner Freunde hatte er gefunden, allesamt verstümmelt und definitiv tot. Bei einem Toten hatte er ein verziertes Messer gefunden und es an sich genommen.

Das Verlies selber war ein Rätsel für Jared. Der eigentliche Zugang war verschüttet und der Raum selber war beschädigt. Eine Seitenwand hatte im oberirdisch liegenden Teil ein Loch, welches allerdings bei Weitem nicht groß genug war, dass Scales sich hätte hinauszwängen können. Und dennoch fehlte von dem Wesen jede Spur. Jared hoffte, dass es bedeutete, dass der Drache sich befreien konnte und nicht ein Gefangener von James' Burrow war.

***

Jensen beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jared seines Wegs ging. Wenn der Mensch das Bedürfnis verspürte, an den Ort der Zerstörung zurückzukehren, dann war das seine Sache. Es ging ihn nichts an. Er selber empfand kein Verlangen nach menschlicher Gesellschaft. Jareds Anfrage nach Begleitung stellte keine Versuchung dar. Jensen wusste allerdings, dass er in seiner Menschenform bleiben musste, denn im Drachenreich wurde er offensichtlich weder vermisst noch herbeigesehnt.

Eine Stunde nachdem Jared gegangen war entschied Jensen sich dazu eine Menschensiedlung zu finden und sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Sein einziges Wissen über Menschen und ihr Verhalten kam von seinen Wächtern. So sehr er auch entschlossen war sich separat zu halten, war ihm klar, dass er ab und zu mit den Menschen kommunizieren musste um zum Beispiel an Werkzeug, Kleidung oder Nahrung zu kommen. Da er wusste, in welche Richtung Jared gegangen war, folgte er ihm in sicherem Abstand. Falls es einen Menschen gab, der ihm nichts Böses wollte, war es Jared.

Jensen stellte fest, dass es sich ohne das extra Gewicht eines besinnunglosen Menschen wesentlich leichter ging und trotz der jahrelangen Unterbringung auf engstem Raum erinnerten sich seine Muskeln daran, unermüdlich zu arbeiten, wobei es ganz egal war, dass es jetzt in menschlicher Form geschah. Er hatte Jared zu den Klippen gebracht, weil er wusste, dass dort Höhlen sein mussten, und die brauchte er, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Jensen hatte am Tag zuvor kaum gemerkt, welche Distanz er zurückgelegt hatte. Jetzt, nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Strecke, wechselte er vom Laufschritt ins normale Gehen, da er damit rechnen musste, dem ein oder anderen Menschen zu begegnen.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Jared so bald wiederzusehen. Kaum fünf Minuten nachdem er seine Gangart gewechselt hatte, hörte er vor sich Schritte und wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht, ob er stehen bleiben sollte oder sich besser versteckte. Dann erkannte er den dunklen Haarschopf inmitten der Felsbrocken entlang des Weges und entspannte sich.

Als Jared Jensen erblickte, blieb er zunächst stehen. Dann schüttelte er wütend den Kopf und stürmte auf den anderen Mann zu.

"Was zum Teufel haben diese Heiden mit meinen Freunden gemacht? Sie haben sie praktisch abgeschlachtet!"

Jared stand dicht vor Jensen, schwer atmend vor Wut und Trauer.

"Wie ich gesagt habe.", erwiderte Jensen ruhig und trat einen Schritt zurück. Jared lachte traurig.

"Ja. Hast du. Ich... kann nur nicht glauben, dass es Menschen waren, die das getan haben." Er ging vor Jensen auf und ab und blieb endlich wieder stehen. "Du weißt nicht zufällig, was aus dem Drachen geworden ist?"

"Aus dem Drachen?" Jensen erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment.

"Ja. Es gab einen großen, schwarzen Drachen in einem Verlies. Mit silbrig schimmernden Schuppen und grünen Augen. Sein Raum ist beschädigt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er da raus gekommen ist. Oder wie er daraus geholt wurde. Oh Mann, ich hoffe, diese... Menschen haben ihn nicht in die Finger gekriegt." Jared raufte sich die Haare.

"Ich habe keinen Drachen gesehen.", erklärte Jensen aufrichtig.

"Ich... denke, das ist gut. Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne redest, aber hier in Rocastle ist nichts mehr zu tun. Nichts, was man retten könnte. Ich werde nach Rothír's Creek gehen und sehen, ob ich mich der Gemeinschaft anschließen kann. Was wirst du tun?"

Jensen klimperte mit den Augen. Er hatte keinen Schimmer wo sich der Ort, den Jared benannte, befand. Aber wo auch immer er war, Jensen war noch nicht bereit dazu, sich unter Menschen zu mischen.

"Ich werde wieder in die Ebene gehen.", meinte er, froh, dass er sich daran erinnerte wo Jared glaubte, das er herkam.

"Oh.", brummte Jared und klang etwas enttäuscht, auch wenn es ihn nicht überraschte. "Okay. Ich denke, unsere Wege trennen sich dann jetzt. Ich danke dir nochmal dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich bin sicher, wenn du mich nicht in die Höhle getragen hättest, wäre ich jetzt auch so ein schrecklich zugerichteter Leichnam. Pass auf dich auf, Jensen."

Jared nickte ihm zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Landesinnere, und ließ seine zerstörte Heimat und den Weg zur Höhle in seinem Rücken. Jensen ließ Jared eine Weile laufen, bevor er ihm langsam nachging. Er konnte problemlos außer Sichtweite bleiben. Die geruchsempfindlichen Drüsen seiner Drachenzunge waren auch in Menschenform aktiv. Er würde wissen, wenn Jared die Richtung änderte. Letzendlich befeuchtete er seine Lippen mit der Zunge und ging los.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen folgte Jared bis zu dessen Ziel, Rothír's Creek, stets mit mehr als genug Distanz zwischen ihnen. Es dauerte anderthalb Tage bis sie dort angekommen waren. Jensen war sich sicher, dass er die Strecke in Drachenform in weniger als der Hälfte der Zeit hätte zurücklegen können. Seine natürlich Form war jedoch keine Option und so musste er sich daran gewöhnen, auf zwei Beinen zu laufen.

Als Jared am Abend des ersten Tages Lager für die Nacht machte, beobachtete Jensen ihn neugierig. Da er bis auf die paar Minuten vor seiner Gefangenschaft nie Zeit als Mensch verbracht hatte, wusste er herzlich wenig darüber, was ein Mensch alles machte und brauchte. Das Hühnchen zu grillen war Instinkt gewesen und er hatte gerade noch daran gedacht, ein Feuer brennen zu haben als Jared erwachte. Frisch gegrilltes Fleisch ohne den Nachweis einer Feuerstelle wäre schwierig zu erklären gewesen. Jensen hatte auch gelernt, dass er als Mensch Hilfsmittel brauchte um etwas über einer offenen Flamme zu garen. Seine Hände waren nämlich nicht mit hitzeabweisenden Schuppen bedeckt.

Während Jared sich ein Lager für die Nacht bereitete, sah Jensen aufmerksam zu. Jared war zum Bach gegangen, dem sie mehr oder weniger gefolgt waren, um Wasser zu holen. Auf dem Weg hatte er Blätter und Beeren gesammelt und hatte dann mit einem Feuerstein, den er aus seiner Tasche holte, ein kleines Feuer gemacht. Jensen war nicht dazu bereit, sich zu zeigen und so versuchte er es in sicherer Entfernung Jared gleichzutun, als sich sein Magen zu Wort meldete. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wonach genau er suchen musste, pflückte er ein paar Blätter und probierte sie zaghaft. Die ersten spuckte er umgehend wieder aus, bis er endlich auf etwas stieß, was einigermaßen angenehm schmeckte. Er sammelte auch ein paar Beeren, musste aber auch hier feststellen, dass nicht alle genießbar waren. Glücklicherweise funktionierte sein Instinkt sehr gut und sorgte dafür, dass alles, was fragwürdig war, sofort entsorgt wurde.

Jensen sehnte sich nach Fleisch. Hühnchen, Lamm, Ziege, Warzenschwein... irgendetwas halt. Er schwor sich, dass er sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten für eine vernünftige Mahlzeit zu sorgen. Jared schlief am Feuer, seine Hand fest um den Griff des Messers geschlossen.

Der menschliche Körper war so minderwertig, fand Jensen. In der Nacht war ihm kalt und er hatte keinerlei Schutz vor anderen thermischen Einflüssen, Stürzen oder Attacken. Seine Haut war weich und seine Füße schmerzten etwas von der Lauferei über Stock und Stein. Andererseits konnte Jensen mit seinen Händen Dinge tun, die ihm als Drache nicht möglich waren. Es würde ein steiler Lernprozess werden, aber Jensen war entschlossen daran zu arbeiten, damit er in einer Menschengruppe nicht rausstach. Nicht, dass er sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte. Schon gar nicht nach menschlicher. Hjálmarr hatte Recht gehabt. Menschen konnte man nichts abgewinnen.

Jensen wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Jared wohlbehalten seinen Zielort erreichte. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb ihm das wichtig war, aber es fühlte sich richtig an, da Jared sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wächtern stets um sein Wohlbefinden gesorgt hatte. Das war der Grund, weshalb Jensen ihn gerettet und auch jetzt Sorge hatte, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Sobald er eine Bleibe gefunden hatte, würde Jensen sich absetzen. Vielleicht weit genug ab vom Schuss, dass er sich ab und zu mal in Drachenform bewegen konnte. Er würde sich sein eigenes, kleines Reich bilden.

Rothír's Creek war anders als Rocastle, wo Jared aufgewachsen war. Jensen wusste nicht viel über den Ort, da er nur das Innere seines Verlieses kannte. Und die Trümmer nach dem Angriff. Er wusste aber, dass die meisten Gebäude aus steinernen Mauern bestanden hatten. Rothír's Creek befand sich in einer ebenen, dicht bewaldeten Gegend, und wurde hauptsächlich von dem kleinen Flüsschen versorgt, an dem es lag. Es gab keine steinerne Stadtmauer, sondern hölzerne, oben angespitzte Palisaden, die den Wohnraum einrahmten. Jensen vermutete, dass die Spitzen Raubtiere fernhalten sollten.

Ein einzelner, gelangweilt dreinschauender Wächter stand am östlichen Durchgang als Jared dort ankam. Sie sprachen kurz, bevor die Wache Jared in eine bestimmte Richtung schickte. Während Jared dieser Anweisung nachkam, hielt Jensen sich im Hintergrund und hatte den Menschen bald aus den Augen verloren.

Da er Jared weiterhin im Auge behalten wollte, hätte Jensen sich liebend gerne verwandelt um als Drache hoch über der Siedlung den Überblick zu haben. Als Mensch jedoch war fliegen keine Option. Dafür erregten der nahegelegene Waldrand mit seinen Bäume Jensens Aufmerksamkeit. Oder eher das Eichhörnchen, das einen Baum erklomm.

Jensen betrachtete seine Hände und fragte sich, ob er es dem Eichhörnchen gleichtun könnte. Sicher hatte man von dort oben einen guten Einblick in die Siedlung. Jensen bewegte sich entlang der Baumlinie bis er eine stabil aussehende Eiche entdeckte, die außerhalb des Sichtbereichs der gelangweilten Wache lag. Er packte einen Ast oberhalb seines Kopfes. Das Gefühl der Rinde auf seinen Handflächen war überraschend anders als erwartet und er ließ erstmal wieder los. Er betrachtete seine Hände erneut und fragte sich, wie der Baum gleichzeitig kalt, hart und rau sein konnte. So ganz anders als der Boden oder das Gras, Kleidung oder gar das Hühnchen. Und anders als sein Körper, der irgendwie warm und weich war. Jensen stellte fest, dass er noch eine Menge über sich selber und menschliche Verhaltensweisen lernen musste um nicht aufzufallen, falls sich ein Kontakt mit Menschen nicht vermeiden ließ.

Jensen packte den Ast erneut, zog sich hoch und schwang seine Beine nach. Als er oben saß, blickte er hinunter und stellte fest, dass er noch nicht genügend Höhe gewonnen hatte. Also kletterte er weiter, bis er mit seiner Aussicht zufrieden war.

Er erblickte Menschen, die ihrer täglichen Arbeit nachgingen. Es gab viele Hütten, manche größer, andere kleiner, die Menschen betraten sie und kamen wieder heraus. Manche schienen allen zugänglich zu sein, wohingegen andere nur für bestimmte Personengruppen zulässig zu sein schienen. Vor einigen Hütten waren Pferde angebunden, andere dieser Tiere liefen in einer Art Korral frei herum. Es gab Gehege für Ziegen und Schafe, Hühner liefen frei herum, und inmitten des Ortes gab es einen Brunnen.

Da Jared nirgendwo zu sehen war, schaute Jensen sich weiter um. Es dämmerte ihm, dass er sich eine Unterkunft beschaffen musste - dafür waren ja hier die Hütten da. Leider war nicht zu erwarten, dass in der Gegend um Rothír's Creek Höhlen zu finden waren. Die Landschaft war flach und dicht bewachsen und die Menschen schienen die Bäume gerne als Baumaterial zu verwenden.

Gleich unter ihm, direkt am Zaun, stand eine solche Hütte und Jensen nutzte die überlegene Sehleistung seines Drachen, um das Gebäude zu inspizieren. Es könnte ja sein, dass er sich eine Hütte bauen musste, und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie das gehen sollte.

Endlich erblickte er Jared, der in Begleitung eines kleineren Mannes aus einer der Hütten trat. Der Mann schien ihm alles zu zeigen und führte ihn schließlich zu einer Hütte am anderen Ende der Siedlung. Jensen beobachtete sie noch einen Moment bevor sein knurrender Magen ihn daran erinnerte, dass eine Hand voll Beeren einen Drachen nicht so sättigte, wie eine ganze Ziege, auch wenn er jetzt Menschengröße hatte.

Jensen kletterte vom Baum herunter und zog sich auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz für seine Hütte ein ganzes Stück in den Wald zurück. Ebenso musste er Nahrung finden, vorzugsweise eiweißhaltige. Jensen begutachtete seine Hände und fragte sich, wie er das alles bewerkstelligen sollte. Beute ohne Klauen zu erlegen würde eine Herausforderung werden, vor allem, wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt war.

***

Jared stellte sein kleines Bündel, gefüllt mit den wenigen Sachen, die er aus Rocastle hatte retten können, in der Hütte ab, die Eoin ihm angewiesen hatte. Eoin war der Oberste von Rothír's Creek und würde letztendlich entscheiden, ob er bleiben durfte oder nicht. Solange war Jared in der Behelfshütte, in die Eoin ihn gerade hingeführt hatte, untergebracht. Wenn entschieden würde, dass er bleiben darf, würde Jared sich seine eigene Hütte bauen.

Jared fühlte sich recht wohl in dem Ort bisher, obwohl seine Gedanken des Öfteren nach Rocastle, und dem was dort geschehen war abschweiften. Seine Familie war weg. Seine Freunde waren weg. Wenigstens sah es so aus, als ob Scales dem Ganzen entkommen wäre. Jared geriet ins Grübeln. Wohin würde der Drache gehen? In seine Heimat, wo er vor all den Jahren hergekommen war?

Er war gerade fertig damit, sein geringes Hab und Gut in der Hütte zu verteilen, als Eoin zurückkehrte und ihm anbot, ihn herumzuführen. Er teilte Jared mit, dass er beim Schmied arbeiten könnte um sich sein Brot zu verdienen. Jared hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Arbeit eines Schmiedes etwas für ihn wäre, aber er wollte es auf jeden Fall probieren. 

Der Schmied hieß Douglas. Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Jared und hatte flammendrote Haare, einen dichten Bart und blaue Augen. Er betrachtete den Neuling ganz genau, lauschte Eoins Anweisungen und packte dann einen schweren Hammer. Er wog ihn kurz in der Hand, um ihn dann ohne Vorwarnung Jared zuzuwerfen.

Reflexartig fing Jared das Werkzeug und hatte glücklicherweise direkt einen guten Griff erwischt, denn der Hammer war wirklich sehr schwer. Er starrte ihn kurz an und hielt ihn dann Douglas wieder hin. Douglas suchte Blickkontakt mit Jared, hielt diesen einen Moment und nickte ihm dann mit einem leisen Lächeln knapp zu.

"Ihn werd ich brauchen können.", brummte er dann gutmütig in Eoins Richtung.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest.", erwiderte Eoin und klopfte Jared dann auf die Schulter. "Wie wär's, wenn ich dir den Rest unseres hübschen Örtchens zeige und dich danach zu Douglas bringe, damit er dich in die hohe Kunst des Schmiedens einweist... Werkzeuge, Hufeisen und Waffen."

"Toll, das hört sich großartig an." strahlte Jared übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wenn ihr in einer Stunde wieder da seid, kann ich Jared mit dem reisenden Händler bekannt machen, von dem ich immer Drachenbalsam geliefert bekomme. Es bewirkt in der Schmiedekunst wirklich Wunder.", bemerkte Douglas.

"Das ist eine prächtige Idee, Douglas.", freute sich Eoin. "Vielleicht wird es jetzt mit Jareds Hilfe möglich sein, unseren Schutzzaun mit metallenen Elementen zu stärken."

"Ich bin froh, wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann. Egal wie. Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann um mich für eure Aufnahme erkenntlich zu zeigen.", erwiderte Jared glücklich.

"Naja, soweit sind wir noch nicht ganz.", mahnte Eoin. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Probezeit gut überstehen wirst. Und jetzt komm, lass uns nicht trödeln. Eric wird bald auftauchen."

Eoin drehte sich um und bedeutete Jared ihm zu folgen. Jared beeilte sich zu ihm aufzuschließen.

"Eric?", fragte er.

"Das ist der Händler, von dem Douglas den Balsam erhält.", erklärte Eoin.

"Ah, ich verstehe."

Eoin führte Jared zu einem Platz an dem relativ große, offene Hütten in einem Halbkreis arrangiert standen.

"So, hier ist unser Markt.", informierte er Jared. "Jeder bringt seine Waren hierher um sie zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen. Alles hier ist entweder selbst gemacht, gesammelt oder gezüchtet. In der Regel betreiben wir hier untereinander nur Tauschhandel. Fremde kaufen Sachen für Geld, und mit diesem Geld bezahlen wir dann reisende Händler wie Eric."

Jared betrachtete die Hütten und die angebotenen Waren eingehend. Es sah ihm sehr nach einem vernünftigen System für alle aus und er freute sich darauf, Teil dieses Systems zu werden.

*** 

Als die Sonne langsam unterging hatte Jensen eine kegelförmige Struktur aus Ästen errichtet, die er in der näheren Umgebung seines etwas versteckt liegenden Zufluchtsortes gefunden hatte. Die Stelle lag weit genug von der Siedlung entfernt, dass er nicht damit rechnen musste, dass Menschen ihm ständig über den Weg liefen, aber nicht zu weit weg, so dass er Rothír's Creek innerhalb eines halbstündigen Fußmarsches erreichen konnte.

Jensen trat ein paar Schritte zurück um sein Werk zu begutachten und schüttelte den Kopf. Für jetzt würde es reichen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es ein sicherer Platz für einen Drachen war, der es nicht gewohnt war, auf seine Schuppen verzichten zu müssen. Seine Augen fielen auf die robusten, stabilen Bäume um ihn herum, und es juckte ihn in den Fingern sie zu erklimmen und sich einen Überblick von oben zu verschaffen. Der Ausblick würde immens sein und vielleicht konnte er doch eine nahe gelegene Stelle ausmachen, die Höhlen oder andere Unterschlüpfe bot.

Jensen ging zum höchsten Baum und suchte nach Halt um den untersten Ast zu erreichen. Die Rinde war hart und leicht rau, aber Jensens Finger taten sich schwer Halt zu finden. Er musste eine Distanz von ungefähr vier Metern überwinden, um den Ast zu erreichen. Sein Drache hatte niemals Probleme sich irgendwo festzuhalten, denn seine Klauen waren scharf und spitz genug, um sich überall reinzubohren. Menschliche Fingernägel waren einfach kein Vergleich.

Nach etwa drei Metern rutschte Jensen jedes Mal wieder am glatten Stamm hinunter und knurrte wütend und frustriert. Urplötzlich hielt er inmitten seines unwürdigen Abgangs inne, obwohl er den Boden noch nicht erreicht hatte. Er richtete seinen Blick auf seine Finger und bemerkte, dass er anstelle derer jetzt Drachenklauen hatte, die sich problemlos in den Baumstamm hakten.

Jensen erstarrte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er in seinem Frust die Fähigkeit, sich nur teilweise zu verwandeln, entdeckt haben musste. So wie Airik vor all den Jahren, der in Menschengestalt seine Drachenaugen behalten hatte. Jensen blickte auf seine andere Hand, die noch vollständig Menschenhand war, und konzentrierte sich auf Klauen. Vor seinen Augen begann seine Hand sich zu verwandeln.

"Cool.", hauchte Jensen leise und machte sich den Vorteil zunutze, schnell die Baumkrone zu erklimmen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Der Blick war spektakulär, er konnte meilenweit sehen. Die schlechte Nachricht jedoch war, dass er keinen Ort ausfindig machen konnte, der ihm Unterschlupf gewähren könnte. Er seufzte. Also würde es bei der Hütte bleiben.

Oben im Baum, ungefähr dreißig Meter über dem Waldboden, fühlte er sich sicher und entspannt. Er wäre sogar fast eingenickt. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Vielleicht konnte er eine Zuflucht hier oben in den Wipfeln bauen. Er wäre vor ungewünschten Gästen geschützt. Er könnte gar gänzlich unentdeckt bleiben. Aber es würde etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, diesen Rückzugsort herzustellen.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn in die Ferne schauen. Das Laub unter ihm behinderte seine Sicht, aber das Ende des Waldes war gut erkennbar. Besonders, wenn er sich konzentrierte und seine Drachenaugen nutzte.

Eine einzelne Figur näherte sich Rothír's Creek, auf dem Rücken einen prallgefüllten Sack. Jensen konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, ob er diesen Menschen kannte, denn er hatte eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Jensen war neugierig zu erfahren, wo derjenige hergekommen war.

Als Jensen die Baumkrone erreicht hatte, war kein Mensch im Sicht gewesen. Wenn sich der Mensch vorher im Wald befunden hatte, warum ging er jetzt auf die Ebene, um in die Siedlung zu gelangen? Das war ein vermeidbarer Umweg. Der Pfad durch den Wald jedoch führte schnurstracks dorthin.

Jensen hatte weder eine Antwort parat, noch kümmerte es ihn wirklich. Er begann seinen Abstieg und dachte darüber nach, was für Materialien er benötigte, um hier oben eine Hütte zu bauen. Als er unten angekommen war, knurrte sein Magen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich in kleineren Mengen regelmäßig zu ernähren. Als Drache genügte eine Mahlzeit alle zwei bis drei Tage, abhängig von ihrer Größe.

Vorhin hatte er essbare Blätter gefunden, aber er sehnte sich nach Fleisch. Womöglich konnte seine neu erworbene Fähigkeit der Teilverwandlung ihm auch hierbei behilflich sein. Auf der Jagd nach einem Kleintier, welches er dann flambieren konnte, nahm Jensen Witterung auf.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen hockte auf einem Ast gegenüber dem Eingang zu seinem fast fertiggestellten Baumhaus. Beinahe zwei Wochen hatte er jetzt daran gearbeitet, Äste ausgewählt, die gerade gut genug waren, sie vollständig oder teilweise von der Rinde befreit und sie mit Hilfe seiner scharfen Drachenklauen geglättet. Er hatte die Rindenfasern gezwirnt, um sie als Seile zu verwenden und größere Absplitterungen zu Keilen umgewandelt, mit denen er die Balken seiner Behausung verbunden und gesichert hatte. Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Das Einzige, was seinem Haus noch fehlte, war ein Dach, und das Material dafür hatte er schon gesammelt.

Nachdem Jensen mit seinem Unterschlupf am Waldboden nicht wirklich zufrieden gewesen war, hatte er sich in den Bäumen direkt außerhalb von Rothír's Creek aufgehalten und die Menschen dabei beobachtet, wie sie Hütten bauten. Er hatte sich Ideen angeeignet und Tricks abgeguckt, und sich dann an die Arbeit für seine eigenen vier Wände gemacht. Bislang hatte er es geschafft gänzlich unentdeckt zu bleiben, wobei er einmal fast mit ein paar Pilze sammelnden Menschen kollidiert war.

Mit der Zeit war Jensen sehr geübt im Teilverwandeln geworden, so dass er die Vorteile seiner beiden Formen verwenden konnte um zu arbeiten. Er blieb hauptsächlich in Menschenform, nutze aber gerne und oft seine Klauen und sein Feuer. Jetzt kletterte er vom Baum herab und legte die kurze Strecke zu einer Lichtung am Bach zurück, wo er die Äste für sein Dach gelagert hatte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass das Entrinden wesentlich einfacher war, wenn die Äste vorher in Wasser gelagert waren.

Auf der Lichtung selber war es heiß, da die Sonnenstrahlen ungehindert auf den Boden prallen konnten. Jensen begann, den ersten Ast zu schälen und fing bald an zu schwitzen, so dass er sich seines Hemdes entledigte, bevor er fortfuhr. Gerade als er den letzten Ast von Rinde befreite, meldeten sich seine Drachensinne. Angespannt und unbeweglich stand er da und spitzte seine Ohren.

In der Nähe raschelte Laub in der leichten Sommerbrise, die seinem jetzt ruhenden, schweißbedeckten Oberkörper einen kühlen Schauer bescherte. Ein Waschbär kam aus dem Unterholz und überquerte die Lichtung, um am Bachrand wieder zu verschwinden. Jensen entspannte sich. An die Tierwelt sollte er sich wirklich schon gewöhnt haben. Sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmend, ließ Jensen erneut seine Klaue wie ein Schnitzmesser über den Ast gleiten.

"Jensen!"

Jensen erschrak und ließ den Ast fallen, als seine Klaue abrutschte und seinen Arm aufschlitzte. Menschenhaut hatte gegenüber der messerscharfen Klaue keine Widerstandskraft und rotes, glitzerndes Blut quoll aus dem tiefen Schnitt und tropfte auf den Boden als Jensens Augen den Verursacher seines Schreckens ausfindig machten.

***

Jared ließ sein Pferd zügigen Schrittes entlang des Pfades laufen. Er konnte das Tempo trotz des schweren Sacks mit Drachenbalsam, den er für Douglas bei Eric abgeholt hatte gut halten, ohne das Tier zu sehr zu erschöpfen. Zuerst hatte Jared nicht verstanden, wozu sie noch mehr des Balsams benötigten, da sie vor zwei Wochen schon eine beträchtliche Menge während Erics Besuch erstanden hatten. Aber Douglas hatte betont, dass man nie genug davon vorrätig haben konnte, wenn so viele der Strukturen, die sie bauten, aus Holz bestanden.

Ein Brand, und alles wäre verloren. Der Balsam schützte das Holz und noch Vieles mehr. Jared wusste, dass Drachenbalsam aus abgestoßenen Drachenschuppen gemacht wurde. Da aber niemand genau wusste, wo man einen Drachen, und somit auch abgestoßene Schuppen fand, waren sie alle abhängig von Händlern wie Eric, der aus irgendeinem Grund uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Gut zu haben schien und den Balsam für einen stolzen Preis verkaufte.

Als Eric auf dem Rückweg seiner Tour wieder durch ihre Siedlung gekommen war, hatte Douglas Jared mitgeschickt, um mehr von dem raren Gut zu erstehen. Scheinbar hatte Eric irgendwo ein Lager. Da Eric zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen war, hatte Jared ihn auf seinem Pferd mitgenommen. Drei Stunden waren sie geritten, bis sie an eine verlassen aussehende Hütte in einer Jared unbekannten Gegend kamen. Eric hatte Jared draußen warten lassen und war dann mit einem breiten Lächeln und jenem großen Sack wieder erschienen.

Jared konnte sich nicht helfen, er wurde mit Eric nicht richtig warm. Der Mann versorgte wer weiß wie viele Ortschaften mit Drachenbalsam und anderen essentiellen Dingen, aber wenn er sein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte, lief es Jared kalt den Rücken hinunter und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Das Lächeln schien aufgesetzt und unecht. Herablassend. Abscheulich. Jared hatte sich durch den Prozess gehastet um schnell wieder den Heimweg antreten zu können.

Während des Rittes zu Erics Hütte hatte Eric hinter Jared gesessen und die ganze Zeit geredet, und Jared hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu ignorieren. Die ganze Zeit über jedoch hatte Eric die einzige Frage, die Jared ihm gestellt hatte - nämlich woher Eric den ganzen Balsam hatte - geflissentlich übergangen. Stets hatte er schnell das Thema gewechselt und es hatte nicht einen Deut dazu beigetragen, die üblen Schwingungen, die Jared von ihm ausgehen fühlte, zu verbessern.

Als er endlich wieder alleine auf dem Pferd war, drehten sich Jareds Gedanken wieder um den Balsam. Als seine frühere Heimat Rocastle damals Scales gefangen hatte, hatten sie sein Blut verwendet, um davon Salben und Tränke zu machen, um sich die heilenden Kräfte der roten, glitzernden Flüssigkeit zunutze zu machen. Jedes Jahr, nachdem Scales sich gehäutet hatte, hatte Jareds Vater die abgeworfenen Schuppen gesammelt und sie zu Balsam eingekocht. Jared hatte allerdings auch Geschichten gehört, in denen gefangenen Drachen die Schuppen gewaltsam entfernt wurden, um den Balsam zu kochen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was für Schmerzen das den Drachen bereitet haben musste.

Glücklicherweise hatte es diesen Vorschlag in Rocastle nur einmal gegeben, und die Leute hatten dagegen gestimmt. Der Balsam, den sie aus den natürlich abgeworfenen Schuppen gewannen, war ausreichend für ein ganzes Jahr. Jared erinnerte sich an das Fass, welches sie damit gefüllt hatten, und wenn er die Menge damals mit den jetzt erstandenen Mengen verglich, war ihm klar, dass die dafür verwendeten Schuppen von mehr als nur einem Drachen stammen mussten. Von etlichen mehr. Jared hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Drachen überhaupt existierten, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier nicht nur natürlich abgestoßene Schuppen verwendet worden waren.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde entfernt von Rothír's Creek verließ Jared den Bach, dem er bis dahin gefolgt war, und schlug sich in Richtung des Waldrandes, der ihn zur westlichen Seite seiner neuen Heimat leiten würde. Der Bach war noch eine Weile in seinem Blickfeld, trotz der wechselnden Dichte der Bewaldung. Kurz bevor der Wald richtig dicht wurde, gab es nochmal eine Art Lichtung und Jared erblickte eine Gestalt am Bach.

Irgendetwas an dem Mann, der mit einem langen Ast hantierte, kam ihm bekannt vor und Jared blinzelte, um die Sonne auszuschalten. Der Mann war obenrum unbekleidet und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, und alles, was Jared sehen konnte, war das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der schweißglänzenden Haut. Dann hob der Mann den Kopf und sah sich um, und Jared erhaschte einen Blick auf goldbraunes Haar, welches dem Mann etwas in die Augen hing, aber es war dessen Profil, das Jared schlucken ließ. Er kannte diesen Mann.

"Jensen!"

Jared rief den Namen seines Retters über die Lichtung, und der Mann zuckte zusammen. Jensen ließ den Ast fallen, und auch aus fast fünfzig Metern Entfernung konnte Jared erkennen, dass sich sein Arm rot färbte. Jared wurde klar, dass Jensen den Ast mit einem Messer bearbeitet haben musste und fühlte sich direkt schuldig, diese Verletzung verursacht zu haben.

"Scheiße.", murmelte er und trieb sein Pferd an um Jensen zur Hilfe zu eilen.

***

Jensen erkannte Jared, der auf ihn zukam, doch es beruhigte ihn kein bisschen. Auf keinen Fall konnte er den Menschen sein Blut sehen lassen. Das Glitzern wäre schwer zu erklären. Oder eher unmöglich. Trotz der Tiefe der Wunde konnte Jensen schon spüren, wie der Heilungsprozess begann, und das wäre genauso unmöglich zu erklären.

Schnell packte er das abgelegte Hemd und wickelte es um seinen Arm, während er mit dem Fuß etwas Dreck auf die Blutpfütze beförderte. Glücklicherweise hatte er das Messer, welches er damals in Rocastle an sich genommen hatte dabei, denn ohne ein scharfes Werkzeug würde er die Wunde selber gar nicht rechtfertigen können. Jensen bezweifelte, dass menschliche Fingernägel eine solche Verletzung hervorbringen konnten.

"Jensen, es tut mir so leid... du bist verletzt...," Jared begann zu reden, sobald er nah genug war, um nicht mehr rufen zu müssen.

"Nein.", rief Jensen, aber Jared ignorierte sein Wort.

"Ich hab Verbandsmaterial in der Satteltasche. Damit können wir die Blutung stoppen, und dann bring ich dich zu meiner H..."

"Nicht!", knurrte Jensen, und Jared erstarrte kurz. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Mir geht's gut."

Jared öffnete seinen Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Wie konnte Jensen so tun als ob nichts sei, wo er doch aus der Entfernung schon die klaffende Wunde gesehen hatte. Und die staubige, rote Lache vor Jensens Füßen war definitiv nicht Nichts. Und das Hemd, was er um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte...

"Dir geht's nicht gut, du verlierst `ne Menge Blut. Sieh nur, das Hemd ist schon vollgesogen. Ich hab einen Verband hier. Lass mich bitte helfen, es... ist ja meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht erschrecken sollen, aber ich war so überrascht dich zu sehen und...,"

"Jared, sei still!", unterbrach Jensen ihn unwirsch.

"Sag mir nicht ich soll still sein, Mann. Ich hatte so gehofft, dich zu sehen, aber ich wollte nicht... Verdammt, wie kannst du sagen, dass alles okay ist, du blutest wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Ist dir schwindelig? Wir können das Pferd nehmen...,"

"NEIN!", grollte Jensen als Jared versuchte, ihn am Arm zu nehmen. Er spürte, wie seine Augen vor Ärger funkelten und erstarrte. Hatte Jared das gesehen?

Jared klimperte mit den Augen, als Jensen laut wurde, und seine ausgestreckte Hand fiel tatenlos an seine Seite. Für einen Augenblick hatten Jensens Augen geleuchtet, und Jared hätte schwören können, dass seine Pupillen sich veränderten. Aber das war sicher nur eine Täuschung, ein Spiel von Schatten und Licht, denn die Augen, die ihn jetzt ansahen, waren so moosgrün wie immer. Jared senkte seinen Blick, verharrte kurz auf den vollen Lippen seines Gegenübers und glitten dann langsam über dessen entblößten Oberkörper.

Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte Jareds Körper, und seine Zunge befeuchtete hastig seine Lippen. Als er bemerkte, dass er Jensen anstarrte, sah er abrupt auf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Der Grünäugige sagte nichts, aber sein Ausdruck war entschlossen und irgendwie nachsichtig. Jared trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das hastig umwickelte Körperteil. Zumindest schien die Blutung nachzulassen, denn es drang kein neues Blut mehr durch den Stoff oder tropfte an Jensens Arm hinunter.

"Okay.", krächzte Jared und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. "Wenn du es sagst. Aber... wenn du Hilfe brauchst, komm zu mir nach Rothír's Creek. Ich... wir können dir helfen."

Jared erreichte sein Pferd und stieg auf, nichtahnend, dass Jensens Blick ihm folgte und auf dem Sack auf dem Pferd haften blieb. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich etwas, als er den eigentümlichen Geruch wahrnahm, und er runzelte etwas die Stirn.

"Tschüss.", brummte Jared und trabte an. Bald schon war er außer Sichtweite und in Gedanken versunken auf dem Weg zu seiner Siedlung.

***

Jensen starrte noch einen Augenblick in die Richtung, in die Jared verschwunden war und bemühte sich, zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Und herauszufinden, was der Geruch, der von der Ladung auf Jareds Pferd kam, war. Als knapp neben ihm ein Vogel aufflog, schüttelte Jensen kurz den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, und studierte dann den blutbeschmierten Ast sowie seinen Arm.

Er wickelte das Hemd ab und sah, dass die Wunde sich schon zur Hälfte wieder geschlossen hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Jared das Schimmern des Blutes, das durch das Hemd gequollen war, nicht aufgefallen war. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus und bückte sich, um das Hemd im Wasser des Baches so gut wie möglich auszuwaschen. Danach breitete er es über den Steinen zum Trocknen aus und widmete sich wieder dem Ast.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er den letzten Ast im Dach verankert, setzte sich in den Eingang seines Baumhauses und ließ die Beine baumeln. Hier oben konnte er dank seiner Drachenaugen ungestört die Wildtiere beobachten, oder auch die Menschen, die sich in den Wald begaben um Pilze oder Beeren zu sammeln oder Holz zu machen.

Jensen genoss die Stille eine Weile, bevor er nach seinem verwundeten Arm sah. Mittlerweile war von der anfänglich klaffenden Wunde nur noch ein oberflächlich aussehender Kratzer übrig. In den nächsten Tagen würde es gänzlich verheilt sein. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund in Panik auszubrechen, wie Jared es getan hatte.

Jared. Jensen runzelte die Stirn, als er an den jungen Mann dachte. Vorhin war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen zu verhindern, dass Jared sein Drachenblut sah. Jetzt erinnerte Jensen sich daran, dass sein früherer Wächter ihn wie einen Schatz betrachtet hatte. Jensen mochte Schätze. Sie glänzten und verschafften ihm Zufriedenheit und in gewissem Maße auch Euphorie. Jareds Puls war rasend schnell gewesen, wohl aufgrund seiner Panik. Jedenfalls nicht, weil er aufgeregt gewesen war.

Jensen war kurz davor, seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Jared seine Lippen befeuchtet hatte und seine Pupillen sich weiteten. Dafür hatte Jensen keine Erklärung. Menschen waren ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht konnte er durch das Beobachten der Bewohner von Rothír's Creek der Bedeutung auf die Spur kommen. Oder er könnte es einfach vergessen und fortbleiben. Er war immer noch nicht besonders angetan von den Menschen und scherte sich nicht wirklich um Gesellschaft. Er war nun mal ein Drache.

Er betrachtete nochmals sein Tageswerk und wünschte, er hätte etwas Drachenbalsam um sein Haus damit zu bestreichen. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass er es aus Versehen in Brand setzte, aber jedes normale Drachenheim war damit bearbeitet. Wenn er in seiner Drachenform bleiben könnte, müsste er einfach nur warten, bis das wohlbekannte Jucken anfing, wodurch sich das Häuten ankündigte und dann die abgeworfenen Schuppen einfach einkochen, aber als Mensch? Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Drache sich häuten musste und wenn ja, ob er das Jucken spüren würde.

Jensen atmete tief durch und genoss den ungewohnten Geruch der frisch entrindeten Äste, die er verbaut hatte. Das Haus war so anders als seine Höhle, aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Jensen schloss seine Augen und döste ein bisschen, und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Plötzlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund. Ein Geruch... derselbe Geruch, der von dem Sack auf Jareds Pferd ausgegangen war. Er war ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte Drachenbalsam gerochen. Etwas verändert durch den Geruch des Pferdes, aber... Jared hatte Drachenbalsam transportiert. Wo, in dieser drachenunfreundlichen Umgebung, hatte Jared Drachenbalsam herbekommen?


	6. Chapter 6

Die halbe Nacht hatte Jensen damit verbracht sich den Kopf über den Drachenbalsam, den Jared auf seinem Pferd transportiert hatte, zu zerbrechen. Als sein müdes Hirn endlich aufgab, und er einschlief, verfolgte ihn das Rätsel jedoch bis in seine Träume. In den frühen Morgenstunden erwachend, wusste er, dass er dem Ganzen auf den Grund gehen musste. 

Während sich seine Gedanken um den Balsam drehten, knibbelte Jensen am Schorf auf seinem Arm. Ein kurzes Ziepen ließ ihn runterblicken, und ein neuer Gedanke tauchte in seinem Kopf auf. Er konnte nicht einfach zu Jared gehen und ihn fragen. Jared würde wissen wollen, woher er das wusste. Und Jared würde seinen Arm sehen wollen, denn dieser Mensch hatte einen Drang zu helfen, der einem Drachen gänzlich unverständlich war. Wie sollte er erklären, dass eine Wunde, die vor einem Tag so fürchterlich geblutet hatte, jetzt vollständig verheilt war?

Verärgert blies Jensen einen Rauchring durch seine Nase, als er realisierte, dass er Zeit schinden musste. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er tatenlos bleiben musste. Er würde seinen Beobachtungsplatz vor Rothír's Creek wieder aufsuchen und noch mehr über die Menschen lernen. Vielleicht würde er auf diese Weise auch die ein oder andere Frage beantworten können.

***

Nachdem Jared Jensen unten am Bach begegnet war, hatte Jared es zu seiner Mission gemacht, seinen Retter aufzuspüren. Allerdings war Jensen weder den nächsten noch den übernächsten Tag am Bach, und Jared hatte auch kein Glück irgendeinen Hinweis aufzutun, wo er diesen schwer fassbaren Mann finden konnte.

Natürlich war es Jared nicht entgangen, dass Jensen kein geselliger Mensch war, aber selbst jemand, der die Einsamkeit bevorzugte, brauchte ab und zu menschlichen Kontakt, oder? Jared konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nicht unter seinesgleichen zu sein. Er brauchte das Lachen, die Gespräche, generell menschliche Gesellschaft. Ohne die würde er eingehen.

Etwa eine Woche später stieß Jared auf eine rudimentäre Hütte. Zuerst glaubte er, das schwindende Tageslicht hätte ihm einen Streich gespielt, aber als er die Unterkunft erreichte, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie von Menschenhand erbaut worden war. Es schien aber niemand dort zu hausen. Es gab kein Bett, keine kürzlich verwendete Feuerstelle, nichts, was 'bewohnt' sagte. Und doch war es der einzige Ort im ganzen Wald, der andeutete, dass ein Mensch, oder Menschen allgemein, im Wald ansässig gewesen waren.

Jared starrte ein paar Augenblicke auf den Unterschlupf und spürte, wie sich ihm plötzlich die Haare aufstellten. Es gab kein Geräusch, zumindest keines, was Gefahr andeutete, aber Jared fühlte sich beobachtet. Durch den Anbruch der Dämmerung entschied er sich letztendlich diesen Ort ein anderes Mal weiter zu untersuchen. Als er fort ging, konnte er die unsichtbaren Augen auf seinem Rücken spüren. Er fühlte sich allerdings nicht bedroht.

***

Jensens Augen klebten auf Jareds Rücken, als sich sein ehemaliger Wächter langsam von ihm entfernte. Jared hatte also seine Notunterkunft entdeckt. Er wusste, es bedeutete, dass sich ihre Wege bald wieder kreuzen würden. Jensen war nicht besonders erbaut von dem Gedanken, aber er beunruhigte ihn weniger, als er erwartet hätte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus beschloss Jensen Jared zu folgen. Er wollte sehen, ob der Mensch sofort in seine Hütte in Rothír's Creek zurückkehrte. Als sie die gesichterte Siedlung erreicht hatten, begab sich Jensen, wie immer, auf seinen Baum. Dank seiner überlegenen Sehkraft bereitete es ihm keinerlei Mühe, im spärlichen Restlicht und dem flackernden Schein des ein oder anderen Feuers Jared ausfindig zu machen.

Jared sprach mit einer grauhaarigen Frau, die damit beschäftigt war, Körbe auf einen kleinen Wagen zu laden. Jared half ihr dabei, die größeren auf den Wagen zu befördern und dort zu sichern. Als alle Körbe verstaut waren, packte die Frau den Griff des Wagens, um ihn zu ihrer Hütte zu ziehen.

Jensen runzelte die Stirn. Drachen waren allgemein nicht sehr gesellig, aber die Alten und Weisen wurden von der Gemeinschaft immer unterstützt, besonders wenn es um Dinge ging, die viel Kraft erforderten. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, und Jungdrachen, die nicht mithalfen, sich um die betagten Drachen zu kümmern, würden im Wiederholungsfall von der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen.

Als die Frau versuchte, den Wagen in Bewegung zu setzen, schritt Jared ein und übernahm den Wagen. Jensen konnte nicht hören, was gesprochen wurde, aber er sah, dass sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Zu sehen, dass der Junge Mann der älteren Frau aushalf, zauberte ein Lächeln auf Jensens Lippen.

Er hatte mittlerweile viele Stunden damit verbracht, die Menschen zu beobachten und wusste, dass längst nicht alle jungen Menschen es für nötig hielten, die Älteren zu unterstützen. Das war etwas, was Jensen nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Daher war er froh, zu sehen, dass Jared zu den hilfsbereiten jungen Menschen gehörte. Er wusste zwar nicht weshalb ihn das froh machte, aber das tat es.

Die folgenden Tage schaffte Jensen es tatsächlich Jared aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jared war jeden Tag im Wald um nach Jensen zu suchen und überprüfte tagtäglich den Bach und den alten Unterschlupf. Und Jensen verbrachte viel Zeit damit von seinem Baum aus Jared zu beobachten.

Jared arbeitete ausdauernd und gut, war hilfsbereit, besonders den Älteren gegenüber, und lehnte auch sonst keine Bitte nach Hilfe ab. Es hatte den Anschein, dass seine neue Gemeinschaft ihn mochte. Diese Tatsache gefiel Jensen, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, warum ihm das wichtig war.

***

Ungefähr eine Woche nachdem Jared Jensens ersten Unterschlupf entdeckt hatte, hatte er tatsächlich Glück und bekam den mysteriösen Mann zu Gesicht. Er hatte alle Stellen abgeklappert, die er mit Jensen in Verbindung brachte, und war zuletzt wieder in der notdürftigen Hütte angekommen, die er nach irgendwelchen Spuren untersuchte, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Einen Moment später steckte Jared den Kopf durch die Tür nach draußen und sah direkt in Jensens grüne Augen.

"Hi.", murmelte Jared und trat schnell aus der Hütte heraus. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... äh, rumschnüffeln, ich... ich habe dich gesucht."

"Weiß ich.", erwiderte Jensen.

"Du weißt das?" Jared war wie gebannt. "Aber, warum... ich meine, wie?"

Jensen neigte nur den Kopf etwas, zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste, was Jareds Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er auf Jensens Lippen starrte und sich fragte, wonach die wohl schmecken würden. Sofort schalt er sich innerlich. Was ging nur in ihm vor?

"Okay, hmm, vergiss es. Wie geht's deinem Arm?" Jared war etwas erleichtert, dass er es schaffte einigermaßen normal zu klingen. Jensen blickte auf den Arm und zuckten mit den Schultern.

"So gut wie neu.", meinte er. Jared folgte seinem Blick und schnappte nach Luft. Wo vor sieben Tagen eine klaffende Wunde war, war jetzt eine feine Narbe.

"Heilige Sonne! Es ist komplett verheilt!" Jared war erstaunt. 

"Ich hab gutes Heilfleisch."

Das grenzte Jareds Meinung nach an Untertreibung. Es grenzte an ein Wunder. Es gab nur eine Sache, die dieses Tempo der Heilung erklären könnte...

"Drachenblut.", rief er aus und Jensen erstarrte.

"Was?"

"Als du mich gerettet hast, hast du gesagt, du hattest etwas Drachenblut und hast es benutzt, um meine Wunde zu heilen. Hast du es auch für deinen Arm benutzt? Ist es deshalb so schnell verheilt? Das ist echt erstaunlich. Hast du... hast du noch mehr davon?"

 _Mehr als genug_ , dachte Jensen. "Im Augenblick nicht.", antwortete er.

"Schade. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du es verwenden musstest. Es tut mir l..." Jared verstummte, als er die Intensität in Jensens Augen sah, die dadurch noch grüner erschienen als sonst, fast schon leuchteten.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, es geht mir gut."

Jared war eine Weile still. "Hast du.", murmelte er dann. Die Stille dauerte noch etwas an zwischen den beiden und dann ergriff Jensen wieder das Wort.

"Wo du jetzt gesehen hast, dass es mir gut geht, was hält dich noch hier? Du brauchst dich nicht mehr schuldig zu fühlen. Ich bin okay."

Jared wollte ihm sagen, dass er es war, der ihn dort hielt. Es war, als ob ein Zauber in der Luft lag, der ihn nicht gehen ließ. Jensen brauchte nur dort zu stehen und ihn anzuschauen, und Jareds Herz schlug Purzelbäume. Und der Mann hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit Jared machte.

"Du...", begann Jared und räusperte sich dann. "Du hast kein Bett in deiner Hütte. Wo schläfst du?"

Bett? Was bitte sehr war ein Bett? Jensen war verwirrt. Er erinnerte sich an eine niedrige, tischähnliche Struktur in der Kammer vor seinem Verlies auf dem die Wachen normalerweise saßen oder sich auch schonmal hinlegten. War das ein Bett?

"Ich schlaf in der Hütte."

"Ohne Bett? Das ist... wow!" Jared suchte nach Worten.

"Der Boden reicht doch.", meinte Jensen. Menschen waren seltsam.

Jared schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Junge, du bist komisch."

Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

"Warte!", rief Jared. "Wohin gehst du?"

Jensen holte tief Luft und drehte sich etwas zurück. "Irgendwohin, wo niemand redet." Er wollte wieder gehen, als Jareds Hand ihn am Arm packte.

"Warte, Jensen. Bitte." 

Jensen drehte sich komplett zu Jared, holte tief Luft und sah in Jareds große Augen. Sie hatten faszinierende Schattierungen von Haselnussbraun. Faszinierend, weil Jensen noch nie einen Drachen mit dieser Augenfarbe gesehen hatte. Drachenaugen waren grün, wie seine, rot, golden oder schwarz.

Es waren aber nicht Jareds Augen, die Jensen unvorbereitet erwischten. Es war das Knistern auf seinem Arm, wo Jared ihn berührte. Er senkte seinen Blick auf Jareds Hand, was Jared dazu veranlasste, sie wegzuziehen als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

"Tschuldigung", murmelte Jared und stopfte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. "Es ist nur... ich wollte dich zu mir nach Hause einladen. Ich weiß, du willst nichts davon hören, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, aber mir ist es wichtig, und ich möchte mich gerne etwas erkenntlich zeigen. Also dachte ich, ich koche dir etwas. Nur als Dankeschön. Ganz ohne Hintergedanken, ich versprech's."

Eine greifbare Stille baute sich auf, als beide sich Jareds Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließen. Jensen fiel wieder auf, dass sich Jareds Puls beschleiunigte, seine Pupillen sich weiteten und seine Zunge wieder seine Lippen befeuchtete. Er musste wirklich herausfinden, was das bedeutete, denn er spürte, dass sein Körper in ähnlicher Weise reagierte.

Jensen verspürte keine große Lust, eine Menschensiedlung zu besuchen, aber er vermutete, dass eine Ablehnung Jared entweder kränken, oder aber seine Bemühungen vermehren würde. Wenn er die Einladung annähme, könnte er hingegen vielleicht mehr über Betten erfahren und sich mit anderen menschlichen Gepflogenheiten vertraut machen, um derartigen Situationen in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Denn da Jared jetzt wusste, wo er Jensen finden konnte, war damit zu rechnen, dass er demnächst des Öfteren vorbeischaute.

"Okay.", stimmte Jensen nach einer Weile zu.

Jareds Blick, mit dem er seine Füße studiert hatte, schoss hoch und sein Mund stand ihm vor Erstaunen offen. Er war felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, dass Jensen ihn abblitzen lassen würde.

"Du kommst?", fragte er freudig erregt. "Das ist klasse. Hmmm, ist heute Abend zu kurzfristig?"

"Heute Abend dann.", nickte Jensen.

Jared strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und verabschiedete sich dann zügig, damit Jensen nicht auf den Gedanken kam, es sich anders zu überlegen. Jensen blickte ihm nach, wie er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand und fragte sich leise, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Als Jared außer Sichtweite war, kletterte Jensen den Baum hoch und suchte Zuflucht in seinem Baumhaus.

***

Ungefähr eine Stunde vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit machte Jensen sich auf den Weg nach Rothír's Creek. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches er mit Nervosität und Zweifeln an seiner Entscheidung erklärte. Aber er hatte Jared sein Wort gegeben und Drachen waren dafür bekannt ihr Wort zu halten. Nicht, dass Jared davon wüsste.

Als er sein Ziel erreichte griff seine alte Gewohnheit wieder, und er kletterte auf seinen Lieblingsbaum. Rothír's Creek war noch sehr lebhaft, die Menschen liefen umher, redeten miteinander und bereiteten Essen zu, während die Kinder spielten. Einen Moment lang fragte Jensen sich, wie er auf so viele Menschen reagieren würde, doch dann erblickte er Jared, der sich mit jemandem unterhielt.

Diese Person stand mit dem Rücken zu Jensen, und dennoch stellten sich bei dem Drachen die Nackenhaare auf. Er spitzte seine Ohren, aber die Distanz und die Störgeräusche durch die Unterhaltung der anderen Menschen verhinderten, dass er hören konnte, was zwischen Jared und dem Anderen gesprochen wurde.

Jedenfalls schien Jared sehr aufgeregt und Jensen beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, sich seinen Dämonen, oder eher den Menschen, zu stellen. Er packte den Ast, auf dem er hockte, und warf einen letzten Blick auf Jared und erstarrte dann. Der Mann, mit dem Jared im Gespräch war, hatte sich etwas gedreht, so dass Jensen sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Augen blitzten auf, er spürte, wie sich seine Klauen ausfuhren und als er ausatmete war eine gehörige Portion Rauch dabei. Jareds Gesprächspartner hatte rotblonde Haare und rehbraune Augen und ein Blick auf das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht brachte Jensens Blut zum Kochen.

"Airik."

Jensen fauchte den Namen des Drachens, der letztendlich für seine langjährige Gefangenschaft verantwortlich gewesen war und eine kleine Stichflamme sengte die Rinde des Baumes an. Schnell legte Jensen eine mit Schuppen bedeckte Hand darüber und löschte sie. 

Was in aller Welt machte Airik in einer Menschensiedlung? In Menschenform? So wie es aussah, kannte Jared Airik und unterhielt sich mit ihm, wie mit einem guten Bekannten. Und auf einmal wusste Jensen, was Airik da tat. Seine Anwesenheit war jedenfalls eine Erklärung für den Drachenbalsam, den die Menschen verwendeten. Airik missachtete Hjálmarrs Regeln. Er handelte mit Drachengut. Man konnte den Menschen nicht trauen. Hatte Airik gar seine wahre Identität auch preisgegeben?

Jensen beobachtete die Szene mit seinem Drachenblick und sah, wie Airik Jared ein kleines Fläschchen reichte bevor er sich umdrehte und zum nördlichen Tor ging. Jensen war wütend. Wie konnte Jared irgendetwas von diesem hinterlistigen Gesetzesbrecher annehmen? Er würde ihn fragen müssen.

Als Jensen den Boden erreichte, hatte er seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle. Ihm wurde klar, dass weder Jared noch die anderen Menschen eine Ahnung davon hatten, was Airik für ein Spiel trieb, und wer er wirklich war. Es zwang ihn dazu, das Ganze etwas nüchterner zu betrachten. Wenn er herausfinden wollte ob Airik tatsächlich in Hjálmarrs Namen handelte oder dies hinter seinem Rücken abzog, musste er sich unwissend stellen. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Jensen atmete tief durch und vergewisserte sich, dass keines seiner Drachenattribute mehr durchschimmerte, bevor er aus dem Wald trat und sich dem östlichen Eingang näherte.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Wache am Tor vor Rothír's Creek beäugte Jensen argwöhnisch als er näher kam. Jensen konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, da ihn außer Jared bisher niemand aus dem Dorf je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er war ein Wildfremder in einer Welt, in der man es sich nicht leisten konnte anzunehmen, dass einem jeder freundlich gesinnt war. Jensen erinnerte sich daran, dass er damals im Drachenreich genau das geglaubt hatte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Airik ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte. Seitdem wusste er es besser. Sogar die relativ kleine Drachengemeinschaft, der er angehörte, war nicht frei von Feindseligkeiten.

  
Jensen blieb ein paar Meter vor der Wache stehen und atmete tief durch. Der Wachmann trat näher, Hand lose auf dem Griff seines Schwertes ruhend, und seine dunklen Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch. Wenn Jensen nicht fest gewillt gewesen wäre herauszufinden, was Airik da für ein Spiel trieb, wäre er umgekehrt. Sicher, Jared wäre enttäuscht gewesen, aber er würde ihn bestimmt wieder aufsuchen.

  
"Name und Grund deiner Anwesenheit?", brummte der Wachmann, während er langsam um Jensen herumging, der sich zwingen musste, stockstill zu stehen.

  
"Jensen. Ich will Jared besuchen.", gab Jensen Auskunft.

  
"Jared?" Der Wachmann runzelte die Stirn. "Ach, das ist der Neue. Erwartet er dich?"

  
Jensen nickte nur.

  
"Okay. Warst du schon mal hier?"

  
Jensen schüttelte den Kopf.

  
"Du redest nicht viel, was? Okay, geh hier entlang, und am Ende dieser Reihe von Hütten hältst du dich links. Dann läufst du direkt auf seine Hütte zu."

  
"Danke.", murmelte Jensen und schlug die ihm angezeigte Richtung ein.

  
Der Wachmann musste nicht wissen, dass er die Anordnung der Siedlung durch seine Beobachtungen aus den Baumwipfeln kannte.

  
Jensen ging langsam, sah sich genau um, damit seinen Drachenaugen nichts entging, was gegebenenfalls einen Regelbruch Airiks andeuten könnte.

  
Der leichte Geruch von Drachenbalsam erfüllte seine Nase und ihm wurde klar, dass die meisten Hütten hier damit bearbeitet waren, zumindest von innen. Hinter der letzten Hütte bog Jensen ab und erblickte sofort Jared, der in seiner Hütte stand und irgendetwas vorbereitete.

  
Jensen näherte sich der offen stehenden Tür und klopfte, so wie er sich das während seiner Beobachtungsklettertouren bei den Menschen abgeguckt hatte. Jared drehte sich zu ihm hin und lächelte breit.

  
"Jensen, da bist du ja.", strahlte er. "Komm rein, komm rein. Ich weiß, es ist nichts besonderes, aber... warte, lass mich das hier weglegen, dann kannst du dich setzen."

Jared klaubte ein in Papier gewickeltes Päckchen von einer baumstammähnlichen Struktur und bedeutete Jensen, sich hinzusetzen.

  
Zögerlich nahm Jensen Platz. Ihm war der Sinn einer derartigen Sitzgelegenheit nicht ersichtlich, wenn man genauso gut auf dem Boden sitzen konnte. Die Menschen schienen aber daran gewöhnt, also richtete er sich danach. Als er aufsah, lächelte Jared ihn an und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Jensens Magengegend aus. Jared wandte sich dann einer Art Feuerstelle zu, um sich um das zu kümmern, was dort kochte. Der Duft war Jensen unbekannt, allerdings grummelte sein Magen in freudiger Erwartung.

  
Endlich brachte Jared zwei dampfende Schalen voll Essen und händigte Jensen eine davon aus, zusammen mit einem Gegenstand, der Jensen an eine kleine Schaufel erinnerte. Menschen benutzten Schaufeln für alles mögliche. Diese Version war komplett aus Metall, und Jensen beäugte sie vorsichtig.

  
"Ich weiß, es ist nichts besonderes, und ich bin sicher nicht der beste Koch, aber ich schwöre, das Stew ist genießbar.", sagte Jared mit einem schiefen Grinsen, setzte sich Jensen gegenüber hin und löffelte drauf los. Jensen starrte ihn durchdringend an, beobachtete jede kleine Bewegung und entschloss sich dann, sein Schaufeldings auszuprobieren. Er tauchte es in das Stew und hob es an. Irgendwie sah es so leicht aus, wenn Jared aß, aber Jensen war sich nicht mal sicher, ob dieses Ding überhaupt in seinen Mund passte. Er zögerte.

  
"Hast du noch nie einen Löffel gesehen?", fragte Jared, als er sah, wie Jensen seinen Löffel anstarrte als ob der ihn jeden Moment beißen würde.

  
"Ich...", begann Jensen und verstummte dann. Er konnte nicht wirklich nein sagen, oder? "Äh, mich interessiert nur, was alles in dem... Stew drin ist."

  
"Oh.", erwiderte Jared. "Schweinefleisch, Kartoffeln, verschiedene Gemüse, Brühe und Kräuter. Gibt es irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel, die du nicht verträgst?" Er sah etwas besorgt aus.

  
"Was? Nein.", beruhigte Jensen ihn schnell und schob sich dann langsam den Löffel in den Mund, so wie er es bei Jared gesehen hatte.

  
"Keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr so heiß."

  
Jensen musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich wegen Jareds Versicherung nicht an seinem ersten Bissen zu verschlucken. Nur ein Mensch konnte einer Feuerkreatur wie einem Drachen versichern, dass keine Gefahr bestand, sich zu verbrennen. Andererseits hatte Jared ja keine Ahnung. Jensen kaute gewissenhaft. Der Geschmack des Stews war sehr befriedigend und er schluckte.

  
"Gut.", nickte er, und Jared fragte sich, ob er das Essen oder seine Information meinte. Interessanterweise verspürte Jensen, jetzt da er von Menschen zubereitetes Essen das erste Mal probiert hatte, das Bedürfnis, dies wieder und wieder zu tun. Drachen kochten kein Stew und würzten auch ihre Nahrung nie. Kräuter und Pflanzen wurden höchstens für Pasten oder Tränke verwendet um Wunden oder Krankheiten zu behandeln. Der Geschmack des Stews war eine völlig neue Erfahrung, die Jensen sehr genoss.

  
Jared hielt mitten im Kauen inne und starrte Jensen, der genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hatte, an. Das einzige Mal, dass er gesehen hatte, dass jemand ein Mahl so zelebrierte war, als sie den alten Hamish verpflegt hatten, der vier Tage in den Wäldern vor Rocastle verschollen gewesen war. Jared war so fasziniert, dass er sich fast schon erschrak als Jensen seine grünen Augen, die fast noch mehr leuchteten als sonst, wieder öffnete. Jared kaute hastig weiter und schluckte.

  
"Gut?", fragte er.

  
Jensen suchte den Blickkontakt und nickte.

  
"Ich habe sowas noch nie gegessen.", erwiderte er und widmete sich direkt wieder seiner Schüssel.

  
Jared war für einen Moment wie vom Blitz gerührt. War das sein Ernst? Wo bitte war Jensen aufgewachsen, dass er noch nie Stew gegessen hatte? Ohne die Verblüffung seines Gastgebers wahrzunehmen, leerte Jensen seine Schüssel so gut es mit dem Löffel ging. Als er aufsah, starrte Jared ihn immer noch an.

  
"Was ist?", fragte er verwundert.

  
"Du... hattest noch nie Stew?" Jared klang absolut ungläubig. Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern und leckte sich über die Lippen. Jared schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erhob sich dann, um zur Tür zu gehen. 

"Warte hier."

  
Jared verließ die Hütte und ging geradewegs zu Naras Hütte. Nara war eine ältere Frau, die Jared mit fast allem versorgt hatte, als er anfangs hier angekommen war. Er war sicher, dass sie irgendwo noch einen kleinen Kessel hatte, den er Jensen gefüllt mit dem Rest des Stews, mitgeben konnte.

  
Während er wartete, studierte Jensen das Innere der Hütte. In einer Ecke befand sich die eiserne Feuerstelle, auf der Jared das Stew zubereitet hatte. Oberhalb davon zog sich ein Seil von einer Wand zur anderen. Daran hingen einige Utensilien, die Jensen nicht kannte. Er vermutete, dass sie zum Kochen verwendet wurden. In einer anderen Ecke befand sich eine rechteckige, recht niedrige Struktur, die auf vier Klötzen ruhte, und groß genug war, damit sich ein Mensch dort niederlegen konnte. Das war wahrscheinlich das Bett, von dem Jared nicht verstehen konnte, warum Jensen keines besaß. Eine Pelzdecke und ein Kissen bedeckten das Bett.

  
Des weiteren gab es die beiden Baumstümpfe als Sitzgelegenheit und hinter ihm befand sich eine tischähnliche Struktur. Einen Tisch kannte Jensen von einem seiner Wächter, der vor einigen Jahren immer eine Art Tisch mitbrachte, damit er sein Mahl nicht auf dem Boden ausbreiten musste. Das Gebilde in Jareds Hütte war aber mindestens doppelt so groß.

  
An der Wand gab es einige Haken, offensichtlich dazu gedacht, um Sachen aufzuhängen. Jensen erkannte einige Kleidungsstücke, Hemden, Hosen, Schuhe und entdeckte etwas, was ihm durch ein Glänzen ins Auge stach. Er erhob sich, streifte die an der Wand hängende Decke beiseite und enthüllte ein Schwert.

  
Jensen kannte Schwerter. Er wusste, dass Menschen versucht hatten damit Drachen zu töten, obwohl das noch zu Zeiten war, als Menschen und Drachen miteinander lebten. Hjàlmarr hatte eine Narbe davon. Als er ein Jungdrache gewesen war, hatte es viele Kämpfe zwischen Drachen und Menschen gegeben, bis die Ältesten von beiden Parteien eine Art Vertrag aufsetzten, der ihre Welten trennte. Das war vor 700 Jahren gewesen. Mittlerweile hatten die Menschen vergessen, dass Drachen ihre Form ändern konnten.

  
Das Schwert sah beeindruckend aus, mit einem schmucken, silbernen Griff, der mit goldgefüllten Gravuren verziert war. Jensen streckte die Hand aus, um es zu berühren. Wie alle Drachen hatte er ein Faible für glänzende Metalle. Drachen lebten für Schätze.

  
"Es ist noch nicht fertig.", ertönte Jareds Stimme hinter Jensen, und er drehte seinen Kopf nach ihm um.

  
"Es ist wunderschön.", entgegnete Jensen und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den Griff und die scharfe Stahlklinge gleiten.

  
"Gefällt es dir?" Jared setzte den Kessel auf der Feuerstelle ab und gesellte sich zu Jensen. "Sie lassen mich bei Douglas, dem Schmied lernen. Und Tomkin, er ist Goldschmied, hat mir auch ein paar Dinge gezeigt. Sie sind beide der Meinung, dass ich Talent habe, also lassen sie mich an einem Schwert arbeiten, und es macht wahnsinnig Spaß."

  
"Einer unserer Ältesten hatte einige Schwerter. Manche kunstvoller verziert als andere. Mein Lieblingsstück hatte Rubine und Smaragde im Griff eingearbeitet.", erzählte Jensen.

  
"Edelsteine, wow. Die müssen ein Vermögen wert sein.", staunte Jared und fragte sich kurz, wen Jensen mit den Älteren meinte.

"Der reisende Händler, Eric, er ist übrigens gegangen kurz bevor du kamst, er verkauft uns normalerweise so Sachen wie Drachenbalsam oder manchmal kleine Flakons mit Drachenblut. Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja. Wie dem auch sei, er sagte mir, er würde seine Augen offenhalten und sich nach Onyx oder Aquamarinen für mich umschauen, damit ich damit arbeiten kann, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn bezahlen könnte."

  
Eric. Das hörte sich ähnlich genug wie Airik an. Jensens Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

  
"Wo kriegt dieser... Eric... die Sachen her?", fragte Jensen so entspannt wie möglich.

  
"Oh, dass kann ich nicht sagen. Er besucht viele Siedlungen hier. Ich hab ihn zwar nie in Rocastle gesehen, aber da wir dort ja einen Drachen hatten, gab es für ihn keinen Grund uns Drachenprodukte anzubieten."

  
Jensen versteifte sich etwas, als Jared den Drachen, also ihn, erwähnte. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung. Jensen holte tief Luft und zwang sich dazu, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

  
"Er muss eine Verbindung zu Drachen haben, um an so viele Waren zu kommen.", murmelte er.

  
"Wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass es Menschen gibt, die Verbindungen zu Drachen haben. Ich denke, er kennt vielleicht einen Ort, wo Menschen einen Drachen gefangen halten, so wie es bei uns der Fall gewesen ist."

  
Jensen schnellte herum und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen aufblitzten.

  
"Wer maßt sich an zu glauben, Drachen besitzen zu können? W... Es sind hochintelligente Wesen, und ich dachte, Drachen und Menschen halten sich seit hunderten von Jahren separat." Jensens Stimme bebte vor Wut, und Jared machte große Augen.

  
"Ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich... bin quasi damit aufgewachsen, dass da ein Drache ist. Ich war fünf, als sie Scales nach Rocastle gebracht haben. Ich wusste es nicht besser und habe auch nichts hinterfragt. Ich weiß aber, dass Scales alles andere als dumm war. Nicht, dass das jemanden gekümmert hätte, aber ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Woher weißt du so viel über das Verhältnis zwischen Menschen und Drachen?"

  
"Durch die Geschichten der Älteren.", erwiderte Jensrn so beiläufig wie möglich. Ihm war klar, dass er sich jetzt leicht verraten konnte.

  
"Oh.", nickte Jared. Für ein paar Augenblicke blieb es still zwischen den beiden. Dann ergriff Jared erneut das Wort. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, woher Eric die Waren bezieht. Genausowenig wie ich weiß, wo er die Edelsteine herbekommen würde."

  
Jensen schnaubte verächtlich. So wie er Airik kannte, würde der Drache niemals irgendwelche Edelsteine abgeben, die in seinem Besitz waren.

  
"Weißt du, wann er wieder da ist? Ich... denke, ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen." Jensens Stimme war wieder entspannt. So sehr ihn das Thema Drachen und Gefangenschaft aufregte, er wusste, dass Jared da keine Schuld traf.

  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen. Manchmal sind es nur Tage, aber es können auch Wochen sein. Ich weiß weder, wie er reist, noch wohin er geht. Er ist jedoch stets zu Fuß."

Jared ging um Jensen herum und nahm das Schwert in die Hände. Wie Jensen zuvor, ließ er seine Finger über die Klinge und den verzierten Griff gleiten und spürte währenddessen, wie Jensens Blick ihm bei jeder Bewegung folgte.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass er bald ein paar Edelsteine bringt. Ist mir eigentlich auch egal, welche."

  
Eine Idee tauchte in Jensens Kopf auf. Oder eher eine Erinnerung. Er wusste genau, wo unzählige Edelsteine zu finden waren, aber der Ort befand sich im Drachenland in einer Höhle, deren Zugang unter Wasser lag. Hjálmarr hatte ihm und seinen Freunden davon erzählt, aber da Jensen Wasser verabscheute, hatte er nie den Drang verspürt, diesen Ort aufzusuchen.

  
"Ich wüsste gegebenenfalls, wo welche zu finden sind.", meinte er unschuldig und Jareds Kopf hob sich ruckartig. "Ich könnte mal nachgucken."

  
"Wirklich?", rief Jared enthusiastisch.

  
Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Im nächsten Moment schlang Jared seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn mit knochenzermalmender Kraft an sich. Dann drückte er ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen. Jensen stand da wie angewurzelt. Drachen waren von Natur aus nicht sehr emotional, und Gesten der Zuneigung waren den Paaren vorbehalten. Und selbst da war es nichts, was in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt wurde, sondern nur beim Akt der Fortpflanzung.

  
Da Jensen keine Erfahrung mit menschlichen Verhaltensweisen hatte, wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. War das die übliche Geste um Dankbarkeit auszudrücken? Er hatte in Rothír's Creek Menschen beim Küssen beobachtet, ohne zu wissen, was es bedeutete. Drachen küssten sich nicht.

Nervös befeuchtete Jensen seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Sollte er Jared auch küssen? Wurde das erwartet? Wäre es eine Beleidigung, wenn er es nicht täte?

  
Jared war immer noch so nah, hatte seine langen Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen und Jensen konnte seine Aufregung buchstäblich auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Was das Ganze noch erschwerte war, dass sein Körper Jareds Nähe zu gefallen schien, und somit überließ Jensen sich ganz seinen menschlichen Instinkten und presste seine Lippen auf Jareds.

  
In dem Moment wo sich ihre Lippen berührten, spürte Jensen, wie sich sein Herzschlag erhöhte. Er bewegte seine Lippen, was Jared aus seiner Erstarrung erwachen ließ. Jareds Zunge bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen seine Lippen, und Jensen imitierte seine Bewegungen. Sein Herz raste immer noch und sein ganzer Körper begann auf eine Weise zu kribbeln, die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Nicht als Drache und definitiv nicht als Mensch.

  
Er konnte Jareds rasenden Herzschlag hören, der seinem schnellen Puls in nichts nachstand, aber als Jared ihn noch näher an sich zog und seinen harten Schwanz gegen ihn presste, setzte bei Jensen Panik ein. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung was da gerade geschah, noch warum. Das hier war definitiv etwas anderes als bei den Drachen.

  
Jensen zog sich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Jared schnappte genauso nach Luft, hatte aber ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine Augen lösten sich keinen Moment von Jensen, und dem Drachen kam es vor, als ob er von diesen Augen verschlungen würde.

  
"Das war... du bist unglaublich.", keuchte Jared letztendlich, bevor er Jensen langsam frei gab.

  
Jensens Blick löste sich kein bisschen von Jared, als der junge Mann daran arbeitete, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine Augen wanderten von Jensen zum dem Schwert und anderen Stellen in der Hütte. Jensen hoffte hingegen auf irgendein Zeichen, was ihm sagte, ob seine Erwiderung auf Jareds Vorgehen akzeptabel war.

  
"Du musstest das nicht tun, weißt du?", fuhr Jared endlich fort, als sich sein Atem etwas beruhigt hatte.

  
"Was musste ich nicht tun?", erkundigte sich Jensen.

  
"Mich küssen.", erklärte Jared. "Ich meine, es war verwegen von mir, dich zu küssen, aber es hat mich so glücklich gemacht, dass du nach diesen Edelsteinen suchen willst. Für mich. Und ich bin im Ausdrücken meiner Gefühle immer etwas überschwänglich, also... ach verdammt, ich hab’s total genossen. Es war unerwartet, aber einfach nur wundervoll."

Jared blickte auf Jensen, der ihn immer noch beobachtete, und grinste.

"Und jetzt laber ich wieder rum, und..."

  
Jensen trat einen Schritt vor und drückte Jared erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, was Jareds Redeschwall zum Versiegen brachte.

  
"Wofür war das?"

  
Jensen zuckte die Achseln.

"Für das Stew."

Jared hatte ihm auf diese Weise für etwas gedankt, das ihn glücklich gemacht hatte. Das Stew hatte Jensen glücklich gemacht, also ging er davon aus, dass es in Ordnung war, sich auf die gleiche Weise zu bedanken. Und wenn Jensen ehrlich war, es fühlte sich gut an.

  
"Oh.", brummte Jared geistreich. "Wo wir gerade von Stew reden... ich habe diesen Kessel von meiner Nachbarin bekommen, damit du etwas davon mit nach Hause nehmen kannst. Warte kurz, ich füll es schnell um."

  
Jared schnappte sich den Kessel und füllte so viel Stew wie ging um. Dann reichte er ihn Jensen.

  
"Du solltest das vor dem Essen erhitzen. Keine Ahnung wie es schmeckt, wenn es kalt ist."

  
Jensen nickte.

"Ich bin dann wieder weg. Vielen Dank für... alles."

  
"Sehr gerne.", strahlte Jared. "Du bist hier immer willkommen. Wenn du Lust auf Gesellschaft haben solltest natürlich."

  
Jensen nickte und drehte sich dann um, den Kessel fest im Arm, um zu gehen.

  
"Soll ich ein Schwert für dich machen?", rief Jared ihm hinterher.

  
Jensen blieb stehen und wandte sich Jared wieder zu.

  
"Für mich?"

  
"Als Tausch für die Edelsteine, die du für mich besorgen willst.", entgegnete Jared mit einem Lächeln. Jensen sah nachdenklich aus, und für einen Augenblick war es still. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, und er sah auf.

  
"Abgemacht."

  
Jared sah ihm zu, wie er durch die Hütten Richtung Tor ging und fragte sich, was gerade zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Die Hälfte der Besuchszeit war Jared sicher gewesen, dass Jensen jeden Moment aufstehen und gehen würde. Dann war die Rede auf Eric gekommen und ihm war, als hingen dunkle Wolken über ihnen. Und dann, urplötzlich, hatte sich alles in den wundervollsten Moment in Jareds Leben verwandelt.

  
Sein impulsiver Kuss hatte die besten Auswirkungen gehabt. Er konnte immer noch Jensens weiche Lippen auf seinen spüren, genauso wie das sanfte Kribbeln, dass sich in seinem Körper verbreitet hatte. Bisher hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass Jensen ihn nicht wirklich mochte, aber jetzt? Jensen war ein Rätsel, ein Enigma, und Jared war entschlossen herauszufinden, was den Mann antrieb.

***

Als er sich den Weg nach Hause durch die Bäume bahnte, versuchte Jensen die Gefühle, denen er bei seinem höchst ungewöhnlichen Besuch bei Jared ausgesetzt gewesen war, zu sortieren. Der Gedanke an Airik brachte sein Blut weiterhin zum Kochen, aber er hatte entschieden, sich seinen Ärger aufzusparen, bis er allein auf den Drachen traf. Wenn er sich in Jareds Gegenwart nicht zusammenriss, lief er Gefahr, seine nicht ganz so menschliche Natur preiszugeben.

  
Wieder in seinem Baumhaus angelangt, sah Jensen lange auf den Kessel gefüllt mit köstlichem Stew. Sein Magen meldete sich interessiert, und er nutzte sein Drachenfeuer, um den Kessel samt Inhalt zu erwärmen. Jareds Schwert kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, die Handwerkskunst, die darin steckte, und die Aussicht darauf, selber eines zu besitzen.  
Genau das war der Grund aus dem Jensen sich dazu entschied die Edelsteine am folgenden Tag zu besorgen.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen ging seit etwa einer Stunde westwärts, stets in die grobe Richtung Heimat. Seiner Heimat. Dem Drachenland. Die Höhle, die er aufsuchen wollte, befand sich ungefähr einen halben Tag von der Gegend, in der sich die meisten Drachenhöhlen seines Clans befanden, entfernt. Einen halben Flugtag wohlgemerkt, weshalb Jensen zuversichtlich war, dass er niemandem begegnen würde.

Die Nacht war klar und die Sterne erhellten zusammen mit dem Mond die Landschaft. Es war schon eine gute Weile her, dass er einem Menschen begegnet war und Jensen beschloss, dass es sicher genug war, um den Rest seiner Reise in seiner natürlichen Form zurückzulegen. Er entledigte sich der Kleidung, die er seit Rocastle getragen hatte, machte ein Bündel daraus und versteckte sie unter einer einzeln Fichte, die inmitten von Ahornbäumen stand.

Danach trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und schloss seine Augen. Die Luft begann zu flimmern und sein Drache entfaltete sich. Er öffnete seine grün leuchtenden Augen zeitgleich mit seinen Schwingen, die er tatsächlich das erste Mal seit seinem Absturz vor all den Jahren ausbreiten konnte. Es gab eine Zeit, wo er geglaubt hatte, er würde sie nie wieder ausbreiten und erst recht nicht fliegen können.

Sein massiver Körper erzitterte vor Aufregung. Er stieß sich mit seinen mächtigen Klauen ab und erklomm die Höhe. Jensen genoss das Gefühl der an ihm vorbeirauschenden Luft, wie sie sich in seinen schwarzen, ledrigen Schwingen sammelte. Er ließ seinen Schwanz durch die Luft peitschen und sah zu, wie die grünen Stacheln aus den grünlich schimmernden, schwarzen Schuppen hervorstachen. Es fühlte sich an als ob er gestern noch geflogen wäre und er drehte ein paar Spiralen und Loopings, bevor er wieder landete und einen ledernen Beutel aufnahm, den er ein paar Wochen zuvor in der Nähe seines Baumhauses gefunden hatte. Dann war er bereit seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen und flog in Richtung der Höhle.

Zu Fuß hätte er für die Strecke mindestens zwei Tage benötigt. Im Drachenform waren es lediglich fünf Stunden Dauerflug, und das, obwohl er einen Umweg nahm. Nachdem er die unsichtbare Grenze ins Drachenreich überquert hatte, hatte er beschlossen auf Distanz zu jeglichen bewohnten Drachenhöhlen zu bleiben.

Die Höhle, zu der er unterwegs war, war kein häufig von Drachen besuchter Ort. Sicherlich, es gab dort Edelsteine in Unmengen, aber man musste tauchen, um sie zu erreichen. Die meisten Drachen, und da war Jensen keine Ausnahme, waren keine Freunde von Wasser. Sie waren Feuerkreaturen. Längerem Kontakt mit Wasser musste ihr inneres Feuer Tribut zahlen und der Tauchgang war, wie Hjálmarr einst erzählt hatte, keine kurze Angelegenheit.

Letztendlich erblickte Jensen die Wasserfälle, nach denen er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Die Höhle lag innerhalb einer massiven Gesteinsformation und der Zugang war nur über das Becken erreicht werden, in dem die tobenden Massen des Wasserfalls sich sammelten und es in Aufruhr hielten. Jensen landete sicher am Ufer und warf einen Blick auf das spektakuläre Schauspiel, obwohl es ihm bei dem Gedanken an Wasser auf seinen Schuppen erschauerte.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob Hjálmarr erwähnt hatte, wie lang der Tunnel, durch den man tauchen musste, war. Jensens einzige Erfahrung mit Wasser bisher war eine Bruchlandung in jungen Jahren gewesen. Er war nur wenige Minuten im Wasser gewesen, hatte schnell herausgefunden, wie er seinen Körper einsetzen musste, um ans rettende Ufer zu kommen, bevor sein inneres Feuer komplett erlosch. Zumindest hatte er das damals gedacht. Es hatte einen Großteil des Tages gedauert, bis er sich wieder wohlgefühlt hatte, und seitdem hatte er um Wasser einen großen Bogen gemacht. Aus welchem Grund wollte er nochmal an die Edelsteine?

Irgendwie hatte Jared etwas in Jensen berührt, was in ihm das Verlangen weckte, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Ein glücklicher Jared übertrug sich auf Jensen, und dies kam ihm ähnlich vor wie das Empfinden, wenn er seine Schätze betrachtete. Nachdenklich starrte Jensen auf die glitzernde, schäumende Oberfläche des Wassers und überlegte, ob er seiner Abneigung gegen Wasser oder seinem Bedürfnis, diesen Menschen glücklich zu machen, nachgeben sollte.

Das letztere setzte sich durch und Jensen erwägte kurz, in Menschenform zu schwimmen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Airik einst behauptet hatte, dass schwimmen in Menschenform Spaß machte, aber als Mensch hatte er noch weniger Erfahrung mit Wasser als als Drache. Daher traf sich seine Entscheidung von selber. Jensen verbannte die letzten Zweifel und begab sich in das ungeliebte Element.

Sofort begann das Wasser um ihn herum zu brodeln und zu zischen, was sich aber nach einem kurzen Moment wieder legte. Trotzdem genoss Jensen das Gefühl von kühlem Wasser auf seinen Schuppen nicht, zwang sich aber vorwärts und sog so viel Luft in seine Lungen wie möglich. Dann tauchte er in das aufgewühlte Wasser und öffnete die Augen. Er stellte fest, dass er unter Wasser genauso gut sehen konnte wie über Wasser und machte schnell das dunkle Loch, den Eingang zur Höhle, aus. Mit einem kraftvollen Stoß seiner Schwingen schoss Jensen voran.

Der Tunnel selber entpuppte sich als recht eng, was das Benutzen seiner Schwingen sehr einschränkte. Daher änderte Jensen seine Methode und bewegte seine kräftigen Beine um sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Er folgte dem Tunnel, der tatsächlich jetzt kaum weiter war, als sein stromlinienförmer Körper. Der Tunnel machte eine sanfte Biegung nach links, aber es war noch kein Ende in Sicht. Jensen spürte, wie sein inneres Feuer mehr und mehr erlosch, ignorierte das Gefühl jedoch. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Tempo beizubehalten und gerade, als er bemerkte, dass sein Sauerstoffvorrat sich langsam dem Ende neigte, wand der Tunnel sich aufwärts und sein Kopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche.

Sofort spreizte er seine Schwingen, die ihn mit Leichtigkeit an der Oberfläche hielten bis er im Halbdunkeln eine Art Felsenplattform entdeckte und hinaufkletterte. Die Höhle selber war recht geräumig und erreichte beinahe die Höhe, die der Wasserfall an der Außenseite hatte. Irgendwo dort oben gab es ein kleines Loch, wodurch ein Lichtstrahl in die Höhle eindrang und sie zumindest teilweise erhellte.

Jensens Augen leuchteten, als er die unermessliche Menge an Smaragden, Saphiren und Amethysten sah. Sogar ein paar seltene weiße Topas blitzten in einer Ecke von den Wänden und im hinteren Bereich entdeckte Jensen zudem tiefrote Rubine. Sein Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung und er merkte, wie dies sein inneres Feuer wieder entfachte.

Mit unbeirrbarer Präzision sammelte Jensen ein paar Steine von jeder Gruppe ein und platzierte sie in dem eigens dazu mitgebrachten Lederbeutel. Als fast nichts mehr herein passte, beschloss Jensen, dass er eines Tages an diesen Ort der Freude zurückkehren würde. Er stellte sicher, dass der Beutel seinen Klauen nicht entgleiten konnte und trat seinen Rückweg in gleicher Manier wie den Hinweg an.

Als er endlich wieder am Tageslicht war, kletterte Jensen auf eine von der Sonne gewärmte Steinformation am Ufer und schüttelte das noch an ihm haftende Wasser von Körper und Schwingen, bevor er diese wie einen Mantel um sich wickelte, um sein inneres Feuer wieder zu schüren.

Stunden später erwachte Jensen aus seinem Halbschlaf durch ein lautes Grollen. Dunkle Wolken verhüllten den Himmel und verdrängten die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Jensen hatte keine Lust darauf, in ein Unwetter zu geraten, und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

***

Der rhytmische Klang eines Hammers, der Stahl bearbeitete,q erfüllte die Umgebung der Schmiede als Jared akribisch daran arbeitete, einen Stab, so lang wie sein Arm, in eine Schwertklinge zu formen. Er hatte das Schwert, das Jensen gefunden hatte, noch nicht fertiggestellt, aber die Bewunderung in Jensens Augen hatte in ihm das Verlangen geweckt, eines für seinen Freund zu fertigen.

Da er in der Schmiedekunst, und besonders der Schwertschmiederei, noch neu war, versuchte er, sich von Schwertern, die er früher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, inspirieren zu lassen. Fast wie von selber begannen seine Hände eine Klinge zu formen, die sich in ihrem Verlauf zweimal verjüngte bevor sich der breiteste Teil mit dem Heft vereinigte.

Da die Klinge recht lang war, versuchte Jared es stabiler zu machen, indem er einen rautenförmigen Querschnitt anstrebte. Somit würde er auf beiden Seiten eine Schneide schleifen können. Bis auf diesen letzten Schritt war das Schwert weitgehend fertiggestellt und Jareds Gedankem drehten sich schon um die Gestaltung des Heftes und Knaufs, sowie um die Verzierungen. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte Jared sich, ob Jensen ihm wohl tatsächlich Edelsteine bringen würde.

"Hey, Jared!"

Ein strohblonder Schopf tauchte hinter der Ecke auf und der Eigentümer beäugte neugierig den Schwertrohling. Marten war ungefähr ein Jahr jünger als Jared und er und seine Freunde hatten sich der Aufgabe angenommen, Jared das Dorf und die Umgebung zu zeigen, als er in Rothír's Creek angekommen war.

"Bist du bald fertig? Die Zwillinge und Aisling sagten, sie wollen dir die heißen Quellen oben am Buzzard Head Peak zeigen." Marten klang aufgeregt und Jared hatte eine vage Idee, weshalb. Er ließ den Hammer noch einmal auf die Klinge prallen, bevor er das glühende Metall im Fass neben dem Amboss abkühlte.

Die Zwillinge, Halbert und Herbert, waren bekannt dafür, dass sie nur Flausen im Kopf hatten. Marten und Aisling arbeiteten, ähnlich wie Jared, beim Zimmermann und beim Bäcker um ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft zu verdienen. Die Zwillinge hingegen hatten es bisher kaum mehr als ein paar Tage irgendwo ausgehalten, bevor sie mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen wurden. Da sie allerdings noch etwas jünger waren als Marten, ließ die Gemeinschaft ihnen noch etwas Zeit.

"Oh, ja... hm, ich bin soweit fertig hier.", erwiderte Jared und gab sich daran, seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen.

"Fantastisch. Dann warten wir am Osttor. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen eines Pferdes, wir haben für alles gesorgt."

Damit war Marten wieder weg, und Jared grinste kurz bevor er das Schwert und die Werkzeuge verstaute. Dann machte er einen kurzen Halt in seiner Hütte, bevor er sich zu den vier Freunden am Osttor gesellte.

"Ah, da ist die lahme Ente ja endlich!", rief Halbert fröhlich. "Du kannst Aislings Pferd nehmen. Sie reitet mit mir."

Während Halbert dies sagte, rutschte Aisling von ihrer Stute herunter und übergab die Zügel an Jared. Dann ging sie zu Halbert und packte seine ausgestreckte Hand, um sich zu ihm hoch zu schwingen. So saß sie bequem hinter dem einen Zwilling. Jared hatte noch Schwierigkeiten, sie auseinander zu halten, aber ihm war aufgefallen, dass Halbert ein Muttermal an seinem Hals hatte, was seinem Bruder fehlte. Darüberhinaus war bekannt, dass Halbert und Aisling zusammen waren und wenn es hart auf hart kam, konnte Jared davon ausgehen, dass der Zwilling, der um die Braunhaarige herumschwirrte, Halbert war.

Kaum dass Jared es sich auf Aislings Stute bequem gemacht hatte schrie Herbert gellend auf, so dass ein paar Leute im Dorf sich kopfschüttelnd nach ihnen umsahen und dann rasten sie laut lachend ostwärts von dannen. Marten trieb sein Pferd an, um mit Herbert Schritt zu halten und Jared hielt sich an Halbert und Aisling, die es etwas langsamer angehen ließen, um Halberts Pferd nicht zu überfordern.

*** 

Jensen war die Nacht hindurch geflogen und näherte sich kurz vor Morgengrauen dem Ort, wo er seine Kleidung versteckt hatte. Es war wirklich knapp kalkuliert, denn bei Tageslicht wäre der große Schatten eines fliegenden Drachen über dem Land schwer vor Menschen zu verstecken gewesen. Bisher hatte sich Jensen außerhalb seiner Gefangenschaft noch keinem Menschen in Drachenform genähert und er hatte keine Ahnung wie das ankommen würde.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit verwandelte Jensen sich sofort zum Menschen und zog seine abgetragende Kleidung an. Mittlerweile sah sie noch mitgenommener aus und Jensen spielte mit dem Gedanken, eventuell einen kleinen Edelstein gegen neue Kleidung einzutauschen. Er verstaute den Beutel mit den Steinen in seinem Hosenbund neben dem Messer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Baumhaus.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihm ein liegengebliebener Wagen auf dem Weg vor ihm auffiel. Daneben stand ein Mann, dessen Flüche Jensen gut hören konnte auch ohne seine Ohren anzustrengen. Da er immer noch kein großer Fan von menschlicher Gesellschaft war, begann Jensen einen Umweg durch das Dickicht einzuschlagen. Fast glaubte er, er wäre unentdeckt geblieben, als ein lauter Ruf ihn eines besseren belehrte.

"Der Sonne sei Dank, dass du hier bist!", jauchzte der Mensch. "Ich hatte schon Sorge, ich würde hier ewig stecken, bis sich jemand in diese Gegend verirren würde. Kannst du mir helfen, mein Freund?"

Jensen seufzte leise und grummelte vor sich hin. Er mochte es gar nicht, von einem Wildfremden als Freund bezeichnet zu werden. Trotz allem änderte er seine Richtung, um dem in Not geratenen Menschen zu helfen. Der Wagen, so sah Jensen es jetzt, hatte ein Rad verloren und die betroffene Ecke hatte sich abgesenkt und in den Waldboden gebohrt. Als Jensen den Wagen erreicht hatte, begann der Mensch, ihm Anweisungen zu geben.

"Danke nochmals, mein Freund. Mein Name ist Hayden. Wie du sehen kannst, ist das Rad von dem verflixten Wagen abgegangen, und ich brauche extra Hände, um es wieder zu befestigen. Könntest du den Wagen dort anheben, damit ich das dumme Rad wieder aufziehen und festhämmern kann? Das wäre eine große Hilfe."

Hayden wartete kaum die Antwort ab, bevor er zu dem auf der Erde liegenden Rad lief um es aufzurichten und in Position zu rollen. Jensen tat wie ihm geheißen und hob den Wagen mit Leichtigkeit an, damit Hayden ihn reparieren konnte. Sobald der Mensch das Rad auf die Achse geschoben hatte, holte er einen Vorschlaghammer aus dem hinteren Teil und schlug ein paar Mal auf das Rad ein, damit es dort blieb, wo es war. Als er zufrieden war, lehnte er den Hammer gegen den Wagen und streckte seine Hände nach Jensen aus.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, der Herr. Das war eine echte Hilfe. Wie kann ich dir danken? Ich kenne noch nichtmal deinen Namen."

"Jensen.", erwiderte der Drache und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Dann danke, Jensen. Ich weiß die Hilfe sehr zu schätzen. Ich war auf dem Weg in die Ebene, weil ich dort meine Waren an die Siedlungen verkaufen möchte. Wegen dem dummen Rad wäre ich fast nicht dort hingekommen. Ich bin nur froh, dass mein Pferd bei der ganzen Aktion keinen Schaden genommen hat."

Hayden, der etwas kleiner als Jensen war, betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Dann erhellte ein breites Lächeln sein Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, wie ich dir danken kann, Jensen. Dein Hemd hat definitiv bessere Tage gesehen. Ich hab einen Wagen voll Hemden und anderer Kleidung. Lass mich sehen, ob ich was finde, was dir passt." Hayden ging um den Wagen herum und kletterte hinein. Jensen wollte am liebsten so schnell wie möglich weitergehen, aber Hayden schien wirklich dankbar zu sein und Jensen brauchte tatsächlich andere Kleidung. Also blieb er wo er war. Ein paar Minuten später erschien Hayden wieder, halb versteckt hinter etlichen Kleidungsstücken.

Er legte sein Bündel auf dem Gras vor ihnen ab. Dann beäugte er Jensen mit fachmännischem Blick. Er zog ein anthrazitfarbenes Hemd aus dem Bündel und hielt es vor Jensens Oberkörper und nickte zufrieden.

"Probier das mal."

Jensen klimperte mit den Augen und nahm zögerlich das Hemd entgegen. Er sah sich kurz um und legte es dann auf den Boden um das, was er trug, aufzuknöpfen.

"Nein, nein, nein, Jensen. Geh hinter den Wagen, Junge. Ich hab kein Bedürfnis danach, dich im Adamskostüm zu sehen."

Hayden wies ihm den Weg und Jensen runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Adamskostüm war, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Hayden ihm nicht beim Umziehen zugucken wollte. Also hob Jensen das Hemd wieder auf und drehte sich um.

"Warte. Nimm das hier mit.", rief Hayden und hielt Jensen eine schwarze Hose hin. Wortlos nahm Jensen das Kleidungsstück und ging hinter den Wagen. Als er kurz darauf wieder auftauchte, war Hayden damit beschäftigt, seine Stapel von Hemden und Hosen neu zu organisieren.

"Wow, wie aus dem Ei gepellt.", rief Hayden, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Augenmaß. Er streckte die Hände aus und zuppelte an Jensens Kragen herum. Dann legte er die Stirn in falten. "Da fehlt noch was. Moment."

Hayden verschwand wieder im Wagen und Jensen hörte, wie er darin rumorte. Als er endlich wieder auftauchte, hatte er ledergefertige Schuhe und eine schwarze, lederne Weste in der Hand.

"Hier, zieh die noch drüber.", instruierte er und hielt die Weste so, dass Jensen leicht die Arme durchstecken konnte. Dann knöpfte der Händler die Bordüre der Weste schneller zu als Jensen es je gekonnt hätte und trat zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten.

"Perfekt."

Jensen blickte an sich herab und versuchte herauszufinden, was den Mann so glücklich machte. Er musste gestehen, dass er viel ansehnlicher war, als vorher. Allerdings fühlte die neue Kleidung sich fremd an. Daran würde er sich erst gewöhnen müssen. 

"Danke.", murmelte Jensen. Er wusste, dass Menschen Kleidung herstellten und sie für Geld verkauften. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Hayden ihm etwas als Dank geben wollte, aber das hier war mehr als nur ein Kleidungsstück. Jensen hob die Überreste seiner alten Hose auf und nahm den Beutel mit den Edelsteinen an sich.

"Willst du die Schuhe nicht probieren, Junge?"

Jensen schielte auf das Schuhwerk. Bisher hatte er noch nie etwas an den Füßen getragen, aber er wollte den Mann nicht beleidigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Schuhe zu nutzen waren und war froh, dass Hayden ein ähnliches Paar trug. Er betrachtete Haydens Füße und machte sich dann umständlich daran, die Schuhe anzuziehen. Er stellte fest, dass er eigenlich nur reinrutschen musste. Es war komisch. Unbequem. Einengend. Liefen Menschen tatsächlich die ganze Zeit mit diesen Dingern an den Füßen rum? Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Menschen in Rothír's Creek stets Schuhe trugen, wohingegen in Rocastle manche auch barfuß liefen. 

"Wie fühlen sie sich an? Zu klein? Zu groß? Zu breit?"

Haydens Fragen machten keinen Sinn für Jensen. Er wusste nicht, wie Schuhe sich anfühlen sollten, also zuckte er mit den Achseln. "Sie sind in Ordnung."

"Wirklich? Wunderbar!" Hayden strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Das sollte dich für deine Hilfe entschädigen."

"Es ist zu viel. Ich hab nur bei einer Sache geholfen. Du hast mir vier Kleidungsstücke gegeben.", erwiderte Jensen, die Hand am Beutel. "Ich kann dir..."

"Unsinn.", unterbrach Hayden ihn, was Jensen leicht verärgerte. Bei den Drachen war es unhöflich die Ältesten oder einen Fremden zu unterbrechen. Er sagte jedoch nichts, da er nicht wusste, ob das bei den Menschen anders war.

"Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich den Markt in der Ebene verpassen. Das wäre ein deutlich größerer Verlust geworden als diese Sachen. Du hast es verdient."

Jensen legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment. Dann nickte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. "Danke."

Hayden grinste und kletterte vorne auf seinen Wagen. Er nahm die Zügel auf und wand sich noch einmal Jensen zu.

"Gute Reise, mein Freund. Nochmals danke für deine Unterstützung." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und sein Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung. Bald war er außer Sicht.

Jensen schaute auf seine Füße hinunter und begann dann, in Richtung seines Baumhauses zu gehen. Nach lediglich wenigen Schritten jedoch blieb er stehen und zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Wie konnten Menschen nur darin laufen? Er nahm sie in die Hand und marschierte weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließ Jensen sich in seinem Baumhaus nieder. Er verstaute sie Schuhe in einer Ecke, stopfte den Beutel mit den Edelsteinen in einen der Schuhe und legte sich schlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

Marten hatte Recht. Es war ein wunderschöner Flecken und Jared zögerte nicht, sich zu den anderen im Wasser zu gesellen. Es war eine Weile her, dass er die Gelegenheit zum Schwimmen gehabt hatte, aber er hatte es nicht verlernt. Wenn er den Zwillingen so zusah, war es klar, dass sie recht oft hier waren. Aisling verhielt sich etwas vorsichtiger und Jared bekam den Eindruck, dass sie ihren Kopf nicht gerne unter Wasser hatte.

"Hey Jared," ertönte eine Stimme oberhalb von ihnen. Jared sah auf und entdeckte Herbert, der auf einem etwa drei Meter hohen Vorsprung stand. "Guck dir das hier an."

Herbert verschwand einen Moment und kam dann angerannt und sprang mit einem Salto von dem Vorsprung ins Wasser. Es spritzte gewaltig und Aisling wand ihren Kopf ab, um nicht im Gesicht getroffen zu werden.

"Komm schon," rief Herbert, als er auf Jared, der neben Aisling stand, zukraulte. "Das macht Spaß. Probier es aus."

"Guckt euch erst das hier an," rief Marten von oben. Als er sicher war, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, begab er sich mit einem Rückwärtssalto ins Wasser. Jared grinste.

"Okay, und wie komme ich da hoch?"

"Folg mir einfach," meinte Halbert und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Er führte Jared zur Rückseite des Felsens, der sich vor ewigen Zeiten zum Vorteil der jungen Menschen in verschiedene Plateaus gespalten hatte. Somit war es fast, als würde man eine gigantische Treppe erklimmen um auf den Vorsprung zu kommen.

Jared ging vor zum Rand und schaute hinunter. Von dort oben sah es viel höher aus als von unten. Er schluckte.

"Achte nur darauf nach rechts zu springen, Jared.", warnte Halbert. "Wenn du zu weit links bist, ist das Wasser nicht tief genug."

Er winkte Aisling zu und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er Anlauf nahm und sich mit einer Schraube und einem Überschlag ins Wasser katapultierte. Danach schwamm er zu ihr hin, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Herbert stieß Jared mit dem Arm an und verdrehte die Augen.

Marten hatte sich auf einem vom Wasser umgebenen Felsplateau am Rande des Beckens bäuchling ausgestreckt und tankte Sonne. Herbert grinste und flüsterte Jared ins Ohr.

"Ich werde Marten zeigen, dass es riskant ist, sich so auf den Präsentierteller zu legen."

Dieses Mal nahm Herbert keinen Anlauf. Er machte einen Kopfsprung, der so gut wie keine Spritzer beim Eintauchen produzierte. Sofort tauchte er zu dem Plateau und kletterte so leise wie möglich hinauf. Marten schien im Begriff zu sein, einzuschlafen, was aber nicht lange währte, weil Herbert ihn plötzlich ins Wasser rollte. Marten schrie auf und versuchte, Herbert zu packen um ihn mit ins Wasser zu ziehen, was ihm auch gelang.

Als beide wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, zog Marten Herbert an sich ran und küsste ihn. Jared hielt die Luft an. Er war noch nicht sehr lange in Rothír's Creek, aber seinerzeit in Rocastle hatte König Henry klar gemacht, dass Beziehungen, die keine neuen Bürger hervorbringen würden, nicht geduldet wurden. Die Art, wie Herbert und Marten offen ihre Gefühle füreinander zeigten, ließ Jared darauf schließen, dass diese Dinge in Rothír's Creek anders gehandhabt wurden. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Jared seine Augen nicht abwenden und versäumte es gänzlich zu bemerken, dass Halbert wieder auf den Felsen geklettert war und sich neben ihm niederließ.

"Hattest du eine Freundin... oder einen Freund in Rocastle?"

Jared schrak kurz zusammen, was bei Halbert einen Lachkrampf auslöste. Er rollte sich auf dem Boden und als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich auf und sah Jared erwartungsvoll an.

"Äh, nicht wirklich.", brummte Jared.

"Was bedeutet das? Ja oder nein?"

"Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich dieses Mädchen, Shirley, geküsst. Das war nach der Feier von König Henrys Geburtstag, aber ich würde das nicht zählen. Und als ich die Aufgabe, mich um Scales zu kümmern, von meinem Vater übernommen habe, war ich fast immer dort. Es bleib also keine Zeit für Liebeleien.", erklärte Jared mit einem Achselzucken.

"Liebeleien." Halbert schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Na gut. Wer ist Scales?"

"Uhm." Jared zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es in Ordnung war, über den Drachen zu reden. Das Ganze war wie ein ziemlich schlecht gehütetes Geheimnis. Außerhalb Rocastles sollte niemand davon wissen und doch wussten alle Siedlungen um sie herum Bescheid, gaben aber vor, keine Ahnung zu haben. Da aber Rocastle nicht mehr existierte und der Drache verschwunden war, entschied Jared, dass er davon erzählen konnte.

"Ja?" Halbert war neugierig.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es hier bekannt ist, dass wir in Rocastle einen Drachen hatten?" Halbert legte die Stirn kraus ob dieser Halbfrage.

"Jein. Ich dachte, das ist ein Ammenmärchen. Ich meine, wie sollte man das schaffen? Also, einen Drachen einzufangen. Und dann sicherzustellen, dass er nicht entkommt und das ganze Dorf niederbrennt. Mein Vater sagte immer, dass König Henry das nur behauptete, um seine Feinde einzuschüchtern. Dass er einen Handel mit den Drachen eingegangen sei, um immer einen Vorrat an Drachenblut und Balsam und all dem Kram zu haben. So ähnlich wie Eric halt, weißt du?"

"Ja. Verstehe. Aber wir hatten wirklich einen Drachen. Sie haben Scales gefangen, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Fünf oder sechs Jahre war ich alt. Er war gigantisch."

"Du verarschst mich aber jetzt nicht, oder?" Halbert blinzelte ihn an.

"Nein. Ich schwöre bei der Sonne.", versprach Jared und hob die Hand als Bekräftigung. "Er war riesig. Über und über von schwarzen, schimmernden Schuppen bedeckt. Sie glänzten grünlich im Schein des Feuers, so grün wie seine Augen. Eine absolut tolle Farbe. Hab ich an Menschen so nie gesehen bis vor Kurzem. Ich sag dir, als ich den Wachjob von meinem Vater übernommen habe, habe ich stundenlang nur da gesessen und ihn angestarrt. Er muss mich für bekloppt gehalten haben."

Jared schloss die Augen und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Halbert blieb ruhig, da er Jared nicht ablenken wollte.

"Wie dem auch sei.", begann Jared nach seiner kurzen Pause. "Da ich Scales' Wächter war, hatte ich keine Zeit mit Mädchen rumzumachen."

"Oder mit Jungs.", fügte Halbert mit einem Blick auf Herbert und Marten hinzu.

"Ich befürchte, König Henry wäre streng dagegen gewesen."

"Oh?" Halbert machte große Augen. "Na gut. Und was ist jetzt mit dem Drachen passiert? Denn offensichtlich ist er nicht mehr in Rocastle. Und wenn die von James' Burrow ihn hätten, wüssten wir das schon."

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke, Scales ist in den Wirren entkommen und dahin zurückgekehrt, woher er gekommen war. Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, wie er das fertig gebracht hat. Seine Zelle war beschädigt, aber bei Weitem nicht so sehr, dass er sich da hätte rausquetschen hätte können. Und doch habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass er fort war."

"Hmm.", grummelte Halbert und dachte nach. "Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber mein Großvater hat mal erzählt, dass Drachen ihre Größe ändern können. Vielleicht hat er sich etwas geschrumpft um durch zu passen."

"Das... klingt verrückt. Ich meine, wie würde er das anstellen? Aber es wäre eine Erklärung." Jared zweifelte jedoch sichtlich.

"Vielleicht weiß Eric das. Wir könnten ihn mal fragen.", schlug Halbert vor.

"Vielleicht.", nickte Jared nachdenklich.

"Und wer hat jetzt die grünen Augen?", fragte Halbert.

"Bitte?"

"Du sagtest, du kennst einen Menschen mit drachengrünen Augen. Ich meine, ich kenne deinen Drachen nicht, aber mein Vater hatte richtig grüne Augen. Leuchtend. Und selten, ich weiß. Guck dir Herbert und mich an. Unsere sind grün-braun, wie deine. Rein grüne Augen habe ich nur an meinem Vater gesehen."

"Ah, ja. Ich rede von Jensen.", erklärte Jared.

"Wer ist Jensen?"

"Ich... ein Freund. Er ist quasi der Grund dafür, dass ich noch lebe."

"Oh?" Halberts Neugierde ließ nicht nach.

"Ja. Er ist aus der Ebene. Er muss in oder nahe Rocastle gewesen sein, als wir angegriffen wurden. Vielleicht wollte er Drachengut kaufen, wobei ich eigentlich sicher bin, dass König Henry damit keinen Handel betrieb. Auf der anderen Seite hat er mit Drachenblut meine Kopfwunde behandelt." Jared tippte an seine Stirn. "Er sagte, er habe es an einem der Toten gefunden, als er nach einer Waffe gesucht hatte. Wie dem auch sei, er hat mich dort weggetragen, als ich bewusstlos war. Das hat mein Leben gerettet, denn Lord Oswine hat alle Überlebenden töten lassen."

"Das hört sich... furchtbar an.", schluckte Halbert.

"Ich hab ihm erst nicht geglaubt. Nicht, dass er viel erklärt hätte. Er ist nicht wirklich eingeselliger Typ. Aber bevor ich hierher kam, bin ich nochmal nach Rocastle gegangen und habe das Schlachtfeld voller Leichen, das Oswine hinterlassen hat, gesehen. Ich wäre so eine Leiche gewesen, wenn Jensen mich nicht gerettet hätte."

"Jetzt frag ich mich, warum er ausgerechnet dich gerettet hat. Nicht, dass ich mich beklage.", sinnierte Halbert.

"Keine Ahnung." Jared zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sagte, ich brauchte Hilfe."

"Verstehe. Wirst du ihn in der Ebene besuchen? Du scheinst ja auf ihn zu stehen."

"Er ist... ich... stehe nicht auf ihn. Und er ist jetzt nicht in der Ebene.", erklärte Jared.

"Tust du wohl.", grinste Halbert. "Und wo ist er dann?"

Jared beschloss, keine Grundsatzdiskussion zu beginnen, ob er jetzt auf Jensen stand oder nicht. Halbert hatte ja recht, aber das musste er nicht wissen. Zumindest nicht bevor Jared sich wirklich sicher war, was da war.

"In einer Hütte im Wald."

"Im Wald? Alleine?"

"Wer ist alleine im Wald?", fragte Marten hinter ihnen.

"Super.", murmelte Jared leise. "Niemand."

"Jensen.", klärte Halbert seinen Freund grinsend auf.

"Wer oder was ist ein Jensen?", fragte Herbert, der hinter Marten auftauchte.

"Ein Freund von mir, oder so ähnlich.", seufzte Jared. "Er ist kein großer Freund von Gesellschaft und er lebt im Wald."

"Ich glaube, ich weiß wen du meinst.", sagte Aisling. "War er nicht letztens bei dir?"

"Uh, ja.", erwiderte Jared und hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, dass er rot wurde.

"Er sieht nett aus."

"Ich sehe nett aus.", warf Halbert ein und bemühte sich, beleidigt zu wirken."Du solltest andere Männer wirklich nicht nett finden." Er schmollte. Aisling lachte und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

"Reg dich ab, du alberner Junge.", kicherte sie bevor Herbert sich einmischte.

"Wenn du willst, dass er sich abregt, musst du das hier machen.", rief er und gab seinem Bruder einen heftigen Stoß, so dass dieser hinunter ins Wasser fiel. Dann sprang er ihm mit einem gellenden Schrei hinterher. Aisling schüttelte den Kopf.

"Diese Jungs, sie hören niemals auf."

Mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung gesellte sie sich zu den Zwillingen. Marten sah Jared an.

"Na gut, Großer. Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist muss fangen."

Er rannte zum Abgrund, aber Jared hatte längere Beine und schlug ihn um Haaresbreite. Was folgte, war viel Gespritze und Gelächter, bis sie endlich beschlossen, sich noch etwas auszuruhen, bevor sie den Heimweg antraten.

***

Jensen hatte den größten Teil des Tages geschlafen, nachdem er fast seine ganze Energie bei dem langen Flug und seinem Abenteuer im Wasser eingebüßt hatte. Es wurde schon wieder dunkel, als er seine grünen Augen öffnete und er fühlte sich ausgehungert. Er hatte noch ein kleines bisschen von Jareds Stew übrig, aber das alleine konnte seinen Hunger nicht stillen. So beschloss er sich mit Hilfe seiner im dunkeln gut sehenden Drachenaugen einen jungen Rehbock zu fangen.

Er hatte Menschen gesehen, die das Fell von Rehen zur Herstellung von Kleidung verwendeten und so zog er die Haut vom Fleisch ab, bevor er dieses über einem kleinen Feuer briet. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch, welch eine geringe Menge Nahrung einen menschlichen Körper mehrere Stunden über Wasser halten konnte, wenn man ihn mit einem Drachen verglich. In dieser Form nämlich hätte er den Rehbock komplett verspeist und noch Raum für mehr gehabt. Als Mensch hingegen, war ein Rehbein mehr als genug. Er briet auch den Rest des Rehbocks und brachte dann die Überreste eine Strecke weit von seinem Baumhaus weg, wo er sie für Aasfresser liegen ließ.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht pechschwarz, was Jensen nicht sonderlich störte. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie manche Waldtiere erst jetzt zum Leben erwachten und ihren Aufgaben nachgingen. Er beobachtete ihr Treiben während er überlegte, was er am Morgen machen würde. Er wollte Jared einen Teil der Edelsteine bringen und da er dessen Pläne für den Tag nicht kannte, beschloss er, früh aufzubrechen.

Für den Augenblick entschied Jensen, seinen Schatz zu katalogisieren. Jared würde die Rohsteine bearbeiten müssen, bevor er sie in das Schwert integrierte. Jensen beschloss, vier Steine von unterschiedlicher Farbe mitzunehmen, um zu sehen, ob sie Jared gefielen. Die restlichen Edelsteine versteckte er wieder in dem unbequemen Schuh. Er musste sich wirklich ein besseres Versteck dafür in seinem Baumhaus suchen. Nicht, dass jemand das Haus kannte. Er verstaute die ausgewählten Edelsteine in der Tasche seiner neuen Weste.

Jensen kletterte wieder hinunter in den Wald und suchte mit seinen scharfen Drachenaugen nach irgendetwas, was sich als Versteck eignen würde. In der Nähe des Creeks erblickte er die Überreste eines quer liegenden Baumes. Es war offensichtlich, dass er von Menschen gefällt wurde und allem Anschein nach an Ort und Stelle bearbeitet wurde. Was nicht benötigt wurde, hatten die Menschen zurück gelassen. Das wiederum kam Jensen zugute.

Er nahm einen abgesägten Teil des Stammes, ungefähr so lang wie sein Unterarm und von etwas größerem Durchmesser, und betrachtete ihn. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. Mithilfe seiner Krallen bearbeitete Jensen das Innere des Stamms, bis er einen recht tiefen Hohlraum erhielt, der groß genug war, um den Beutel und noch anderes zu beherbergen. Er hatte die Öffnung etwas enger gestaltet als das Innere, ähnlich einem Bau oder einer Höhle. Zurück im Baumhaus stülpte er den Stamm über die Edelsteine, so dass es für Unbefugte so aussah, als handle es sich um eine Sitzgelegenheit. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor einem Menschen sein Baumhaus zu zeigen, geschweige denn, ihn rein zu bitten.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich ihren Weg durch Laub und Äste bahnten, rollte Jensen das Rehbockfell auf um es mit zu Jared zu nehmen. Er würde wissen, wer in der Siedlung mit Fellen arbeitete. Vielleicht konnte man daraus Schuhe machen, die seine Füße nicht einengten.

Die Wache von Rothír's Creek nickte ihm zu, als er sich näherte. Es war derselbe Mann wie am Vortag. Jensen wusste, dass sich abgewechselt wurde, und dass der Wachposten quasi sein Job war.

"Willst du wieder Jared besuchen?", grüßte der Wachmann ihn und Jensen nickte einfach.

"Dann geh durch. Ich hab ihn schon rumlaufen sehen, also versuch es am Besten mal in der Schmiede. Mir gefallen übrigens die neuen Sachen. Sehr schneidig." Er trat beiseite, Jensen bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und ging an ihm vorbei.

Wie der Wachmann vorhergesagt hatte, fand Jensen Jared in der Schmiede. Er schürte das Feuer und rotierte einen Schwertrohling darin, während er darüber nachdachte, was noch alles zu tun war. Leise Schritte ließen ihn aufblicken und ein breites Lächeln erfüllte sein Gesicht.

"Jensen!"

Jared legte das Schwert ab und umarmte Jensen herzlich. Er spürte, wie Jensen sich etwas verspannte und erinnerte sich daran, dass er kein großer Freund von Berührungen war, also beließ er es entgegen seiner Gewohnheit bei einem kurzen Vorgang.

"Wow. Du siehst fantastisch aus. Woher hast die diese Kleider?" Jareds Augen weiteten sich, als er Jensen betrachtete.

"Ich hab jemandem geholfen. Er hat sie mir gegeben.", erklärte Jensen und bedachte Jared mit einem leisen Lächeln.

"Das ist großartig. Wirklich. Aber was bringt dich hierher? Kann ich was für dich tun?"

Jensen blickte auf das Schwert, denn wenn er Jared ansah, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er erinnerte sich an den Kuss bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und dass er auch da nicht gewusst hatte, was er tun sollte.

"Ich hab dir das hier mitgebracht.", entgegnete er deshalb, legte das Rehfell beiseite und holte die Edelsteine aus der Westentasche. Jareds Augen wurden groß wie Wagenräder.

"Heilige Sonne! Die sind wunderschön! W... woher hast du sie?" Vorsichtig nahm Jared den Smaragd in die Hand, hielt ihn in den Schein des Feuers und betrachtete das Funkeln der Farbe.

"Ich kenn da eine Höhle.", erklärte Jensen beiläufig. Er war nicht gewillt, mehr darüber preiszugeben, auch Jared gegenüber nicht. Jared schien ihm aber gar nicht zuzuhören, als er einen Stein nach dem anderen hoch nahm und betrachtete. "Du kannst sicher schöne Dinge damit machen."

"Jensen.", flüsterte Jared beinahe. "Sie sind zu... wertvoll. Ich kann sie nicht nehmen."

"Doch, das kannst du. Ich hab sie für dich gebracht.", wiederholte Jensen.

"Aber ich kann dir nichts dafür geben."

"Geben? Wozu? Du schmiedest ein Schwert, oder? Die Steine sind für das Schwert. Für dich. Ich brauche kein Geld.", erwiderte Jensen. "Nimm sie einfach. Sie sind ein Geschenk."

Jared starrte ihn offenen Mundes an. Jensen lächelte, nahm Jareds Hand in seine, legte die Steine in Jareds Handfläche und schloss seine Finger darum.

"Sie gehören dir."

Jared ließ seinen Mund zuklappen und nickte. Seiner Stimme vertraute er nicht. Er betrachtete Jensen fast schon ehrfürchtig, von seinen wilden, kurzen Haaren über die leuchtend grünen Augen, die Sommersprossen, an den vollen, roten Lippen vorbei zu der Narbe an seinem Kinn. Und wieder zurück zu den Lippen. Und dann küsste er diese Lippen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Von dem anderen Mann ging eine magnetische Anziehung aus, die sämtliche rationalen Gedanken kurzschloss. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er Jensen den Kuss erwidern. 

"Ha! Ich hab doch gesagt, du stehst auf ihn!"

Aus dem Nichts erklang Halberts Stimme hinter Jensen und die beiden sprangen förmlich auseinander. Reflexartig, wie ein Kind, das mit der Hand in der Keksdose ertappt wurde, trat Jared einen Schritt zurück, als er sah, dass ihn nicht nur Halbert sondern auch sein Zwilling angrinste. Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, aber als er den Mund öffnete um eine Erklärung zu stammeln, umfasste Jensens Hand seinen Kopf und zog ihn in einen weiteren, glühenden Kuss.

"Hui, da hast du dir 'nen ganz wilden eingefangen.", johlte Halbert und Herbert pfiff bewundernd.

Jensen beendete den Kuss und schenkte den Zwillingen kaum Beachtung, als er Jareds Hand packte und den anderen mehr oder weniger hinter sich her zog. Weg von seinen Freunden und hin zur Privatsphäre seiner Hütte. Die ganze Strecke lang konnte Jared die anfeuernden Rufe seiner Freunde hören, aber als Jensen die Tür zu seiner Hütte öffnete, lag seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dem grünäugigen Mann vor ihm.

Jensens Blick war hungrig und er verschwendete keine Zeit mit seinen Lippen wieder Jareds zu erforschen. Jared antwortete mit einem leisen Stöhnen, schlang seine langen Arme um den etwas kleineren Mann und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Er spürte die Hitze von Jensens Körper durch beide Lagen Kleidung und bewegte instinktiv sein Becken vor. Jensen manövrierte Jared tiefer in die Hütte hinein, bis dieser die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Er vergrub seine Hand in Jareds längeren Haaren, als ob er den Kuss nie enden lassen wollte.

Küssen war eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung für den Drachen, weil es etwas war, was Drachen untereinander nicht machten. Aber sein Menschenkörper verlangte förmlich nach dieser Art Kontakt und er ließ diesem Verlangen freien Lauf, wollte immer mehr. Es war belebend, und er hatte sich nie zuvor lebendiger gefühlt.

Jareds Hände erkundeten Jensens muskulären Rücken, spürten das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der Kleidung. Jensens Kuss schien seine Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen und er begann, seine Finger unter dessen Hemd zu schieben. Das Gefühl von Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen ließ diese angenehm kribbeln. Als sie Jensens Hüften erreichten, spürte er eine leicht erhabene Linie unter ihnen, eine Narbe, und Jensen zuckte zusammen als wenn er mit Strom in Kontakt gekommen wäre.

"Nicht!", zischte Jensen und Jared murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Er vermutete, dass die Stelle noch empfindlich war und bewegte seine Hände aufwärts. Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr, als er spürte, wie Jensen ein Bein zwischen seine schob. Er wollte nichts anderes als mehr von diesem mysteriösen Mann in seinen Armen zu spüren.

Ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür holte beide Männer wieder zurück in die Realität. Jensen trat zurück. Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Lippen schienen noch röter und leicht geschwollen vom Küssen. Jared gab ein ähnliches Bild ab und atmete tief durch um sich etwas zu beruhigen, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Die Hand schon an der Klinke, sah Jared Jensen an, dessen Pupillen noch immer riesig vor Erregung waren. Jared knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und öffnete dann die Tür in Erwartung, die Zwillinge oder Marten zu sehen.

"Eric!"

Jared war überrascht, obwohl er dem Mann gesagt hatte, er solle ihn bei seinem nächsten Besuch aufsuchen. Er trat nach draußen und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand. Eric grinste.

"Hallo Jared. Ich bin wieder da. Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen?"

Jared fragte nach Drachenbalsam, der in der Schmiede sehr nützlich war. Eric nickte und kramte in seinem Rucksack, doch als er Jared das gewünschte hin hielt, entglitten ihm seine Züge vor Überraschung. Jared runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um. Jensen war aus der Hütte getreten und starrte Eric an, Augen grüner als eh und je.

"Oh, Eric? Das ist Jensen. Jensen, das ist Eric, der reisende Händler.", stellte Jared die Männer vor.

Schnell hatte Eric seinen Ausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle, aber Jared bemerkte, dass das Lächeln nicht mehr echt war. Er nickte Jensen zu, der ihn jedoch nur böse anstarrte.

"Airik!", sagte Jensen mit eisiger Stimme. Das Feuer, mit der er vorher zu Jared gesprochen hatte, war gänzlich erloschen. Jensen stellte sich direkt neben Jared, eine unmissverständliche Warnung, nicht mit seinem Eigentum zu spielen.

Zeitgleich nahm Airik die kleinen, unscheinbar wirkenden Anzeichen dafür wahr, was vorher in der Hütte stattgefunden hatte. Jareds Pupillen waren noch etwas geweitetet, Jensens Atem ging schneller als normal. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Airik, ob Jared über Jensens Natur im Bilde war, entschied aber sofort, dass dem nicht so sei, da er sonst wohl kaum Drachengut von ihm kaufen würde.

"Jensen. Es war nett, dich kennenzulernen, aber heute habe ich nicht viel Zeit. Wenn ihr mich also entschuldigt, ich muss los. Jared, falls du wieder was brauchst, weißt du, was du tun musst."

Airik ging die ersten Schritte Richtung Siedlungsgrenze rückwärts, seine Augen auf Jensen fixiert, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit großen Schritten Rothír's Creek verließ.


	10. Chapter 10

Völlig perplex sah Jared dem Händler, der sich eilig entfernte, nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Drüben an der Schmiede standen immer noch die Zwillinge, die sich offensichtlich entschlossen hatten zu warten um ihn im Anschluss nach Details auszuquetschen. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie aber mitbekommen, dass jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt war, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen und verließen ihren Posten. Diese Sache musste erst zwischen Jared und seinem Freund geklärt werden.

Jared blinzelte und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Jensen, dessen Augen noch immer auf den sich mittlerweile außer Sichtweite befindenden Eric geheftet zu sein schienen.

Jensen sah wütend aus. Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und seine Kiefer aufeinandergepresst. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt und kampfbereit. Wenn Jared nicht wüsste, wie sanft, zurückhaltend und respektvoll Jensen normalerweise war, hätte er Angst vor ihm.

"Äh.... was ist hier gerade passiert?"

Jared erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine halb geflüsterte Frage. Jensen atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann bewusst Jared zu.

"Airik ist passiert.", antwortete er grimmig.

"Du sagst Airik. Ich... dachte, er heißt Eric.", murmelte Jared vor sich hin. Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ist egal. Er bedeutet nichts Gutes."

Jensen wandte sich ab und ging zurück in Jareds Hütte. Jared beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.

"Kennst du ihn?"

Jared war verwirrt. Jensen wirkte die meiste Zeit so weltfremd und unschuldig, aber jetzt gerade kam es Jared so vor, als fehlte ihm schon ein ganzes Kapitel aus einem Buch, welches er gerade erst begonnen hatte zu lesen.

"Vor langer Zeit waren wir befreundet. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Jensen war kurzangebunden, sein Ton kaum wärmer als vorhin, als er den Namen des Händlers gesagt hatte. Jared spürte, dass dies kein Thema war, über das Jensen sich in lange Erklärungen auslassen würde. Seine Augen musterten Jensen, der seinerseits das Schwert an der Wand fixierte. Jared spürte, dass er wissen musste, weshalb der andere Mann so frostig reagiert hatte.

"Was hat er getan?"

Schlagartig war Jared im Fokus der durchdringenden, grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Sie leuchteten verärgert und für einen Moment schien es, als verlängerten sich die Pupillen. Unwillkürlich trat Jared einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gehirn musste ihm einen Streich gespielt haben. 

"Er hat mich verraten und verkauft."

Jensens Tonfall machte deutlich, dass das alles war, was er dazu sagen würde. Das 'wie' würde weiter unbeantwortet in Jareds Kopf herumspuken. Er nickte, sein Mund zu trocken zum Sprechen, und Jensen schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

Kurze Zeit hörte man nichts außer dem Atmen der beiden Männer und Jared suchte krampfhaft nach etwas, um diesem Thema zu entkommen. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf.

"Jensen?" In seiner Stimme schwang Vorsicht mit. Jensen hob seinen Blick und seine grünen Augen forderten ihn auf, fortzufahren. "Vorhin... ich meine, das zwischen uns? Heißt das, du... wir...?" Er verstummte, unsicher, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte.

"Es bedeutet, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle.", beantwortete Jensen die unvollständige Frage. "Ich mag dich."

Kurzfristig glich Jareds Gesichtsausdruck dem eines Kaninchens, das einer Schlange ins Auge blickte und Jensen fragte sich, ob er zu direkt war. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Menschen ihre Zuneigung kommunizierten oder ob gleichgeschlechtliche Verbindungen überhaupt toleriert wurden. Er hatte es einfach als gegeben aufgefasst, da Jared derjenige gewesen war, der tags zuvor die Zuneingungsbekundungen angefangen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid."

Diese Worte schienen Jared aus seiner mystischen Starre zu lösen.

"Das muss es nicht. Ich... mag dich auch. Sehr. Ich war nur überrascht es zu hören. Aber, ja, ich mag dich wirklich sehr." Als Beweis umarmte er Jensen innig. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas.

"Jensen, das Rehfell, das du mitgebracht hast. Was hast du damit vor?"

Jensen biss sich auf die Lippe und wiegte achselzuckend den Kopf hin und her.

"Keine Ahnung. Kennst du jemanden, der damit arbeitet?"

"Uh, Peter gehört die Gerberei und sein Bruder Paul ist Schuster. Die könnten Verwendung dafür haben." Er blickte hinunter auf Jensens unbekleidete Füße. "Hast du vielleicht Interesse an Schuhen?"

Jensens Augen wurden groß vor Schreck bei dem Gedanken daran, seine Füße in ein so starres Gefängnis wie einen Schuh zu stecken. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich mag keine Schuhe. Sie drücken."

"Oh.", erwiderte Jared. "Mokassins auch?"

"Was ist das?"

"Du weißt nicht, was... okay, warte." Jared begab sich zu seinem kleinen Schrank und wühlte darin herum. Als er fündig geworden war, hielt er Jensen ein Paar weiche, ledrige Slipper vor die Nase.

"So ungefähr sehen Mokassins aus."

Jensen nahm einen der Schuhe in die Hände und begutachtete ihn aus allen Richtungen. Es gab definitiv keine harten Kanten. Jared zählte den ausbleibenden Protest als Sieg.

"Okay, lass uns mal zu Peter und Paul gehen."

Er bedeutete Jensen ihm zu folgen und machte einen Abstecher zur Schmiede, um das Rehfell zu holen.

***

Airik wanderte ziellos umher während seine Gedanken wie ein Sturm durcheinander wirbelten und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten. Jensen war unter Menschen. In Menschenform.

Er wusste schon immer, dass Jensen irgendwo da draußen war. Er hatte ihn ja abstürzen sehen und beobachtet, wie die Menschen seinen bewegungslosen Körper in ihre Siedlung transportiert hatten. Er war nach Hause geflogen und hatte seinem Clan seine Version der Ereignisse aufgetischt. Als die anderen Drachen kein Mitgefühl aufgrund von Jensens Regelbruch zeigten, hatte er sich gleichzeitig beschwingt und schlecht gefühlt.

Beschwingt, weil sie ihm seine Geschichte abgekauft hatten und er bis auf die ihm von Jensen zugefügten Risswunden ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Die dadurch entstandenen Narben waren noch immer sichtbar. Schlecht, weil er Jensen trotz dessen Unwillen mit ihm zusammen Hjálmarrs Regeln zu brechen als Freund sah. In der Zeit vor diesem Ereignis hatte Airik die Hoffnung, mit Jensen mehr als nur das gelegentliche Experimentieren unter Jungdrachen haben zu können.

Hjálmarr hatte die Siedlung, Rocastle, ein paar Tage später besucht und bestätigt, dass die Menschen Jensen in einem ihrer Kerker untergebracht hatten. Er hatte verkündet, an dessen Schicksal nichts ändern zu wollen, weil es keine Nachsicht für das Missachten seiner Regeln gab. Für niemanden.

Und dann wurd Hjálmarr krank, verstarb schließlich und Airik hatte alles daran gesetzt, seine guten Seiten zu zeigen, was dazu führte, dass der Rat der Drachen ihn als neuen Anführer in Abwesenheit eines wahren Anführers auswählte. Ein wahrer Anführer wurde nicht von den Drachen gewählt, sondern die Magie wählte ihn aus. Der letzte wahre Anführer war jedoch von Jahrhunderten getötet worden. Seitdem hatte die Magie nicht mehr gesprochen.

Hjálmarr war also auch kein wahrer Anführer gewesen, sondern war wie Airik gewählt worden. Wahre Anführer gab es nur noch selten. Sie wurden allerdings nicht bei der Geburt offenbart. Die Magie sprach erst in dem Moment, wenn dieser Drache das Bündnis mit seinem perfekten Partner besiegelte. In diesem Fall müsste der gewählte Anführer sein Amt sofort und vollständig niederlegen. Da es seit Ewigkeiten keinen wahren Anführer mehr gegeben hatte, wusste Airik nur, dass jeder Drache des Clans es spüren würde, wenn die Magie einen ernannte, aber er wusste nicht, auf welche Art dies sein würde.

Airik hatte Hjálmarrs Gewohnheit, sich ab und zu unter die Menschen zu mischen, übernommen, hatte jedoch stets einen großen Bogen um Rocastle gemacht. Als nach dem Angriff auf diese Siedlung keine Nachricht die Runde machte, was mit dem Drachen geschehen war, hatte Airik sämtliche Winkel des Drachenlandes abgesucht um herauszufinden, ob Jensen zurückgekehrt war.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihn finden, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Die Zeit, die sie in ihrer Jugend miteinander verbracht hatten, war die beste in Airiks Leben gewesen und egal mit wem er sich abgegeben hatte, kein Drache hielt dem Vergleich mit Jensen stand. Und Airik hatte viel verglichen. Jedes Mal. Jensen war einfach die perfekte Wahl als Partner für den Anführer.

Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er gesehen, dass Jensen lebte. Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, ihm in einer Menschensiedlung zu begegnen, in Begleitung eines Menschen und erst recht nicht in menschlicher Form. In dem Augenblick den er gebraucht hatte, ihn zu erkennen, hatte er zunächst Schock, dann Aufregung und zuletzt Furcht empfunden.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hatte er den Hass in Jensens Augen erkannt. Jahre des Schmerzes geschürt vom Gefühl verraten worden zu sein und der Wut, die sich in der Zeit aufgebaut hatte trafen ihn wie ein Blitz und am liebsten hätte er sich augenblicklich umgedreht und wäre gegangen. Als Jensen seinen Namen sagte, war ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter gelaufen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Blick so viele Emotionen vermitteln, so viele Worte sagen konnte.

Und trotzdem war Jensens Abneigung nicht alles gewesen, was Airik gespürt hatte. Von dem jüngeren Drachen ging eine Beschützerhaltung aus, eine bedingungslose Zuneigung, aber sie galt nicht ihm. Sie galt Jared, einem Menschen.

Allein der Gedanke daran brachte Airiks Blut zum Kochen und seine Augen flammten rot auf. Warum flüchtete er vor Jensen, vor einer Konfrontation mit ihm? Er war der Anführer der Drachen und genau das würde er Jensen zeigen.

Airik änderte seine Richtung wieder gen Rothír's Creek. Er war bereit, dort reinzustürmen und dem anderen Drachen die Stirn zu bieten, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Das Risiko, ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben, war einfach zu hoch. Aber er würde ihn beobachten und den idealen Zeitpunkt finden, Jensen allein anzutreffen und ihm seine Schranken aufzuweisen.

Einen guten Beobachtungsplatz zu finden war relativ einfach, da er aufgrund der überlegenen Drachensicht auf Distanz bleiben konnte. Er hockte sich auf eine Felsformation und begann seine Überwachung.

Zuerst konnte er weder Jensen noch Jared irgendwo ausmachen, aber sie konnten gut in einer Hütte oder außerhalb der Siedlung sein, und somit wartete Airik. Früher oder später würden sie auftauchen. Als sie dies endlich taten, waren sie jedoch nicht alleine. Airik hatte nicht gesehen, woher sie gekommen waren, aber in ihrer Begleitung waren ein paar weitere junge Menschen, die Airik bei seinen Besuchen schon das ein oder andere Mal in Rothír's Creek gesehen hatte.

Sie standen vor der Schmiede, wo Jared, wie Airik wusste, arbeitete, und unterhielten sich angeregt. Airik wünschte sich in dem Moment, dass sein Gehör genauso weitreichend wäre wie seine Sicht. Er konnte jedoch sehen, dass Jensen sich nicht großartig an der Unterhaltung beteiligte. Er machte vielmehr den Eindruck, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und seine Augen streiften umher, als ob er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte.

Jensen war noch nie ein Freund großer Ansammlungen gewesen, selbst in seiner Jugend nicht. Normalerweise hatten sie ihre Zeit alleine verbracht, oder höchstens mal einem anderen Drachen erlaubt, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Je mehr Drachen anwesend waren, desto schneller war Jensen verschwunden gewesen. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass er sich eingeengt fühlte und Platz brauchte. Die Zeit, die er im Kerker von Rocastle verbracht hatte, hatte sicher nicht dazu beigetragen, dieses Gefühl abzulegen. Airik bemerkte, dass Jensen etwas außerhalb des Kreises stand und Jared sich bemühte, alle an Jensen gerichteten Worte abzufangen.

Plötzlich fühlte Airik sich beobachtet und als er seinen Blick auf den anderen Drachen richtete, sah er direkt in leuchtend grüne Augen. Er erschauerte, fast genauso wie damals, als er das erste Mal Jensens Menschenform zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er hatte Jensens geschmeidigen Drachenkörper immer bewundert, besonders die Färbung seiner Schuppen, die so ähnlich und doch ganz anders war als seine.

Jensen hatte sich viel zu schnell wieder zurückverwandelt, und aufgrund der Ereignisse, die kurz darauf folgten, hatte Airik es nie geschafft, Jensen seine Gefühle mitzuteilen, abgesehen von dem Ärger darüber, dass sein Freund sich nicht auf seine Seite hatte schlagen wollen. In den folgenden Tagen, Wochen und Monaten jedoch, hatte Airik sich oft das Bild von Jensens anderer Form ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Kurze, braune, etwas wild abstehende Haare, drachengrüne Augen, Sommersprossen und Lippen, die geküsst werden wollten. Ein schlanker, muskulärer Körper, sich zu den Hüften hin verjüngend, getragen von ebenso muskulären Beinen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Jensen jetzt Kleidung trug, konnte Airik sehen, dass sich daran nichts geändert hatte.

Grüne Augen bohrten sich in rote und Airik wurde klar, dass Jensen genau wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. Ihre Blicke blieben noch ein paar Momente intensiv verbunden und Airik spürte die Abscheu darin überdeutlich, bevor sich Jareds Hand auf Jensens Schulter legte und die Verbindung kappte, da Jensen sich Jared zuwand.

***

"Jensen? Alles in Ordnung?"

Jensen blinzelte und löste seinen Blick von den roten Augen, die ihn aus der Ferne anstarrten, um Jared anzusehen.

"Ja.", murmelte er, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Jareds Freunde ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten. "Nur was abgelenkt."

"Das ist offensichtlich.", grinste Halbert. "Beantwortest du dann jetzt die Frage?"

"Uh...", machte Jensen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Frage er beantworten sollte. Hilfesuchend sah er Jared an.

"Die Jagd, Jensen. Kommst du mit?", wiederholte Jared die im Raum stehende Frage. Die Jagd. Richtig. Die Zwillinge hatten davon gesprochen, am nächsten Tag ein Wildschwein jagen zu wollen, welches sich im an den Wald grenzenden Morast aufhielt.

"Ich... weiß nicht.", murmelte Jensen.

"Och, komm schon.", bettelte Herbert. "Du hast doch diesen Rehbock erlegt. Du musst ja etwas vom Jagen verstehen."

"Ja, ich hab das Fell gesehen, ich hab noch nie so ein intaktes gesehen. Du musst uns unbedingt zeigen, wie du das machst.", bettelte Marten mit.

Und das beängstigte Jensen noch mehr. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Menschen jagten. Es wäre unübersehbar, dass er von einem normalen Vorgehen auf der Jagd keine Ahnung hatte. Ein Blick in Jareds bittende Augen sagte ihm, dass er ihn nicht enttäuschen konnte.

"Ich kanns ja versuchen.", gab er letztendlich nach, obwohl ihm allein der Gedanke daran, in einer Menschengruppe zu jagen, die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Jared belohnte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.

***

Abends saß Jensen in seinem Baumhaus und fragte sich, wie er sich dazu hatte überreden lassen, mit Menschen auf die Jagd zu gehen. Er betrachtete das Messer in seiner Hand und überlegte, ob er damit überzeugend einen Jagderfolg, den er mit seinen Klauen gehabt hatte, nachahmen konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.

Je länger Jensen auf das Messer starrte, desto mehr drängten sich die Ereignisse, die vor seiner Zustimmung an der Jagd teilzunehmen geschehen waren, in den Vordergrund. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten rote Augen auf und er fühlte die Wut erneut in sich aufsteigen.

Als Jared ihm von Eric und den Drachengütern erzählt hatte, hatte Jensen anfänglich sogar gedacht es könne sich um Airik handeln. Aber trotz seiner langen Abwesenheit aus dem Drachenreich konnte Jensen sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hjálmarr die Regeln einfach so änderte. Dass er es jetzt bestätigt sah, dass ein Drache, der nicht der Anführer war, bei den Menschen Handel mit Drachengut betrieb, verwunderte Jensen. Er konnte sich jedoch gut vorstellen, dass Airik auch jetzt wieder mal alle Regeln mit Missachtung belegte und sein eigenes Ding machte, genau wie an dem Tag, an dem ihre Freundschaft geendet hatte.

In Gedanken versunken strich Jensen mit dem Finger über die Narbe an seinem Kinn. Sie war eine sichtbare Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem Airik ihre Freundschaft verraten hatte. In dem Augenblick vorhin, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, hatte Jensen den Schrecken in Airiks Augen gesehen. Dann war Airik regelrecht geflüchtet und er selber war von Emotionen überrollt worden, durch die er sich jetzt noch arbeiten musste. Unterm Strich stand jedoch fest, dass Airik zu vergeben keine Option war.

Urplötzlich kam Jensen ein Gedanke. Er hatte m in Rothir's Creek Airiks rote Augen auf sich gespürt, die ihn beobachteten. Tat er das immer noch? Kannte er das Baumhaus? Jensen bemühte seine Drachensinne, konnte aber keinerlei Drachenaktivität in der Umgebung wahrnehmen. Es war aber klar, dass er jetzt noch mehr auf seine Umwelt achten musste. Da er allerdings nicht den Rest seines Lebens über seine Schulter gucken wollte, traf er eine Entscheidung. Wenn er Airik jemals wieder alleine antreffen sollte, würde er ihn töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

****

"Bist du sicher, dass du alles hast, was du brauchst?" Halbert betrachtete Jensen mit großen Augen. Jareds Freund stand dort nur mit einem Messer bewaffnet und zuckte die Schultern.

"Ich hab nur das. Es muss genügen."

"Es war offensichtlich genug, um den Rehbock zu erlegen, Halbert. Zweifel nicht an dem Mann.", warf Marten ein. Die Zwillinge, Marten, und Jared hatten sich mit Jensen unweit des Tores, durch das Jensen immer nach Rothir's Creek kam, am Waldrand getroffen.

"Hast ja recht. Friede!", entgegnete Halbert und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Die Gruppe - ohne Aisling - setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte dem vorangehenden Herbert am Waldrand entlang. Sie hatten die hölzerne Umrandung der Siedlung noch nicht lange hinter sich gelassen, als sich ihnen jemand von der Seite aus dem offenen Feld näherte.

"Ist das nicht Eric, der Händler?", fragte Marten verwundert. Jensen sah abrupt auf und seine Stirn runzelte sich zornerfüllt, als er den Genannten erkannte.

"Ja.", erwiderte Jared leicht nervös. Jensen hatte seine Fragen am Vortag nur spärlich beantwortet, aber er hatte genug gehört um zu wissen, dass die Spannungen zwischen den beiden hoch waren.

"Was der wohl will?", murmelte Halbert als die Gruppe anhielt.

Airik machte noch ein paar Schritte, blieb aber in fünf Metern Entfernung stehen. Er nickte einen kurzen Gruß bevor er das Wort ergriff.

"Hallo Freunde. Wäre es möglich Jensen einen Moment zu sprechen?"

Bevor Jared oder die anderen irgendetwas einwenden konnten, trat Jensen einen Schritt vor, die Zähne zusammengepresst und mit eisigem Blick.

"Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

"Komm schon, Kumpel. Es ist wichtig. Lass uns einen Moment zur Seite treten." Airiks Auftreten schien selbstsicher und Jensen verspürte großes Verlangen danach, ihm mit dem gehörnten Schwanz seines Drachen sein dämliches Grinsen vom Gesicht zu schmettern. "Ich beiße nicht."

Jensen verdrehte die Augen und spürte Jareds besorgten Blick auf ihm. Statt einer Antwort ging Jensen voran, bis er einen Punkt erreicht hatte, von dem aus die Gruppe noch gut sichtbar, aber außer Hörweite war. Er würde Airik nicht entscheiden lassen, wo sie reden. Schließlich hatte Airik aufgeschlossen und Jensen starrte ihn durchdringend an.

"Du missachtest ja immer noch Hjálmarrs Regeln, wie ich sehe.", fauchte Jensen den anderen Drachen an. "Was willst du?"

Airik begann, Jensen zu umkreisen und war sichtlich verärgert, als Jensen sich davon unbeeindruckt zeigte und sich nicht mitdrehte, um Blickkontakt zu halten.

"Zuallererst, Jensen, solltest du deinem Anführer mit mehr Respekt begegnen.", drohte Airik, bemüht um einen autoritäten Ton.

"Du bist nicht mein Anführer.", entgegnete Jensen.

"Oh doch, das bin ich. Hjálmarr ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben und der Rat der Drachen hat mich ausgewählt, sein Erbe anzutreten.", erklärte Airik mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und blieb direkt vor Jensen stehen. Jensens Augen blitzten grün auf.

"Was mich betrifft, Airik, gehöre ich seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr zum Clan. Ich bin sicher, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass mich keiner zurück haben will. Du magst ihr Anführer sein. Meiner bist du nicht. Niemals!"

Airiks Grinsen verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Der rotäugige Drache hatte darauf gezählt, dass seine Offenbarung, der Anführer zu sein, den anderen mit Demut erfüllte. Er schluckte hart.

"Es gibt einen Weg, dich wieder in die Gruppe aufzunehmen.", sagte er mit Nachdruck, bevor er seine nächste Karte spielte. "Als Partner des Anführers..."

"Niemals!", fauchte Jensen und schloss dir Distanz zwischen ihnen in Sekundenschnelle. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, bevor er den älteren Drachen an der Gurgel hatte oder ihm ins Gesicht boxte. Airik öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber Jensen erhob seine Hand und er blieb stumm.

"Bring mich nicht dazu, dir mit diesen Menschenzähnen die Kehle rauszureißen!"

Damit drehte Jensen ab und ging fort. Fort von Airik und fort von Jared und dessen Freunden. Er musste sich beruhigen, bevor er sich den Fragen stellte, die Jared unweigerlich haben würde.

"Weiß Jared Bescheid?", rief Airik ihm nach, gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte, die Menschen hingegen nicht. Jensen blieb stocksteif stehen.

"Du lässt Jared aus dem Spiel.", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen, mit todernster Stimme. "Wenn du ihm etwas antust, töte ich dich."


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er ging und wie lange er schon unterwegs war, als er gewahr wurde, dass ihm jemand folgte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um, bereit, denjenigen fortzujagen. Als er jedoch Jared erkannte, blieb er einfach dort stehen und wartete auf den Menschen.

Er war so wütend gewesen, wie noch nie zuvor. Noch nicht mal als ihm damals klar wurde, dass sein sogenannter Freund ihn hatte fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, nachdem dieser erkannt hatte, dass Jensen seinen Regelverstoß nicht mitmachen würde. Jensen war nicht bereit gewesen, sich Jared und seinen Freunden zu stellen und war in die grobe Richtung seines Baumhauses losmarschiert.

Wie konnte Airik es wagen mit ihm zu reden, als sei nichts vorgefallen? Ihm nebenbei zu eröffnen, dass er jetzt der Anführer war und erwartete, dass Jensen sich dem einfach beugte. Nach allem, was er getan hatte. Und als Sahnehäubchen hatte er noch den Nerv gehabt, ihm vorzuschlagen, dass er sein Partner werden könnte. Sein Partner!

Jensen war eine Menschenhaaresbreite davon entfernt gewesen, ihn vor den anderen niederzuschlagen, und er wollte wirklich nicht erklären müssen, was da los war. Er war sicher, dass es nicht in Airiks Interesse war das jahrhundertealte Geheimnis um die Tatsache, dass Drachen sich verwandeln und unerkannt unter Menschen wandeln können, zu lüften.

Jensen war glasklar, weshalb Airik diesen Moment, ihn zu konfrontieren, gewählt hatte. In der Gegenwart von Menschen konnte der Drache sicher sein, dass Jensen nicht versuchen würde, sich zu verwandeln. Offensichtlich hatte Airik nicht vergessen, dass die meisten ihrer Übungskämpfe in ihrer Jugend zu Jensens Gunsten ausgegangen waren.

Jensen versuchte, diese Gedanken mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu verbannen und wartete, bis Jared die letzten Meter zurückgelegt hatte. Jared sah besorgt aus. Und verängstigt. Und etwas verloren. Wie sollte Jensen bloß erklären, was vorgefallen war?

"Hey.", sagte Jared vorsichtig. Jensen blinzelte kurz.

"Hey."

"Ich... weiß, ich frage besser nicht, was eben los war, aber... bist du okay?" In Jareds Stimme schwang aufrichtige Sorge mit. Jensen zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

"Du bist allein?"

"Naja, eure Auseinandersetzung schien sehr heftig zu sein. Ich hab den Jungs gesagt, dass wir ein anderes Mal zusammen jagen werden. Ich denke, sie sind wieder gegangen. So wie E... Airik."

Jared biss sich besorgt auf die Lippe, als er den Namen nannte, da er nicht wusste, wie Jensen reagieren würde. Dieser schloss nur kurz die Augen und ging weiter nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf schief.

"Du bist mir gefolgt." 

Es war keine Frage und Jared war unsicher, was Jensen von ihm erwartete. Ja, er war ihm gefolgt. Um sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Jared nickte.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich mag dich. Ich musste wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Jensen starrte ihn nur an, seine grünen Augen fest verbunden mit Jareds haselnussbraunen und Jared wagte es nicht, die Verbindung zu kappen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Jensen in ihm wie in einem Buch las. Nach ein paar Augenblicken, die Jared wie Minuten vorkamen, ergriff Jensen seine Hand und drückte sie. Jared lächelte.

"Hättest du gerne Gesellschaft, oder wärst du lieber alleine? Ich meine, ich würde verstehen, wenn du etwas Zeit für dich brauchst, aber..." Jared verstummte. Er wollte Jensen nicht mit Worten erdrücken. "Ich kann einfach gehen."

"Bleib.", bat Jensen leise. Jared hob den Kopf und grinste breit.

"Ja?"

Jensen zog an Jareds Hand bis sie dicht voreinander standen. Dann küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"Du darfst immer bleiben."

Jared strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er wusste, dass Jensen am liebsten für sich war. Bleiben zu dürfen, bedeutete ihm die Welt. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Jensens Gesicht und er zog erneut an Jareds Hand.

"Komm mit mir."

Er drehte sich um und ging weiter am Waldrand entlang, einen willigen Jared im Schlepptau.

"Wohin gehen wir?"

"Ich zeig's dir. Vertrau mir."

***

Airik war alles andere als froh. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass Jensen nach der Ankündigung, wer jetzt der Anführer war, klein beigeben würde. Er war doch immer derjenige gewesen, der sich an alle Regeln hielt. Jensen jedoch hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er sich nicht mehr als dem Clan zugehörig zählte. Und die Art und Weise wie er sein Angebot, ihn als Partner zu nehmen, abgeblockt hatte, ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass er dies auch nicht ändern wollte.

Es war die Schuld dieses Menschen, Jared. Er hatte Jensen dazu gebracht. Er hatte ihm wahrscheinlich alles mögliche erzählt und natürlich hatte Jensen das alles aufgesogen, nachdem seine Gefangenschaft so zermürbend gewesen war. Er hatte ihm sogar gedroht ihn zu töten. Wegen eines Menschen. Wegen eines mickrigen, flugunfähigen Menschen!

Airik wollte sich nicht einfach so geschlagen geben und zermarterte sich das Gehirn darüber, was er tun könnte. Der einzige halbwegs sinnvolle Plan, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war ein Gespräch mit Roarke, dem ältesten Drachen seines Clans. Vielleicht wüsste er Rat. Sobald Airik genügend Distanz zu sämtlichen Menschen in der Umbegung hatte, verwandelte er sich und begab sich mit seinen rubinroten Schwingen in die Luft und auf den Weg ins Drachenreich.

***

"Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was Eric ausgefressen hat, dass Jensen so zornig ist.", murmelte Herbert während er Jared hinterherguckte, als dieser Jensen in gebührendem Abstand folgte. "Ich hatte echt den Eindruck, er reißt ihm jeden Moment den Kopf ab."

"Meint ihr, es ist eine gute Idee, dass Jared ihm folgt?," fragte Marten besorgt.

"Wenn es jemanden gibt, der nichts zu befürchten hat, dann ist es Jared. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Jensen ihn in der Schmiede angeguckt hat.", beruhigte Halbert ihn mit einem Zwinkern. "Die zwei hat's ganz schön erwischt."

"Ja, aber wissen die das schon?", fragte Herbert lachend.

"Ich denke, die schaffen das schon, Bruderherz. So, und was machen wir jetzt? Gehen wir trotzdem jagen? Wir sind immerhin zwei weniger."

Marten zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich auf die Jagd gefreut.

"Also ich war schonmal ganz alleine jagen. Ich wär dafür."

"Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.", stimmte Herbert zu, und die drei machten sich auf den restlichen Weg zu ihren Jagdgründen.

***

Jared hatte schon länger die Orientierung verloren. Er war noch nicht so lange in Rothír's Creek, um bereits die ganze Gegend erkundet zu haben. Jensen hingegen lebte mit den Tieren im Wald und kannte ihn wahrscheinlich wie seine Westentasche. Jedenfalls vertraute Jared Jensen genug um keinerlei Sorge zu haben, dass sie sich verirrten.

Nach einer Weile hörte Jared das leise Gurgeln und Plätschern von Wasser, dem Creek, und plötzlich öffnete sich der Wald vor ihnen. Jetzt hatte er endlich eine vage Idee, wo sie sich befanden. Der Creek, an dem auch die Siedlung lag, wand sich wie eine Schlange durch den Wald, und wenn es hart auf hart käme, müsste Jared dem Wasser nur stromaufwärts folgen, um nach Rothír's Creek zu gelangen. Aber das war sicher nicht nötig.

Jensen schien genau zu wissen, wo er sich befand und ging schnurstracks zu einem Teil des Ufers, der etwas breiter angelegt war als der Rest. Am Rande des Wassers bestand der Boden aus Sand, Schlamm und Kieselsteinen, aber in den Bogen zum Waldrand hin war die Vegetation vor der Baumlinie ein sattes Grün, teilweise eingerahmt von einer rot-grün-weißen Wand aus Glanzmispeln und Sommerflieder.

"Das ist ein schönes Plätzchen.", staunte Jared und sah sich um. Es schien auch eine gute Stelle zu sein, um ins Wasser zu gehen.

"Ich weiß, dass du Wasser magst.", erwiderte Jensen und suchte sich eine gemütliche Stelle zum Hinsetzen. "Hast du Hunger?"

Jared sah zu, wie Jensen etwas gegrilltes Fleisch aus einem großen Blatt wickelte und es ihm anbot. Der Anblick alleine ließ Jareds Magen knurren und er nahm das Angebot glücklich an.

"Kommst du oft hierher?", erkundigte er sich nachdem er den ersten Bissen vertilgt hatte und ließ sich neben Jensen nieder. Jensen legte den Kopf schief.

"Manchmal. Zum Nachdenken."

Jared nickte kauend. Er verstand jetzt, warum Jensen diesen Ort nach dem Disput mit Airik angesteuert hatte.

"Das ist ein toller Platz zum Nachdenken.", pflichtete er Jensen bei und verspeiste den letzten Happen. "Gehst du auch schonmal ins Wasser?"

Jared war schon dabei, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, als er sah wie Jensen den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nicht?"

"Ich steh nicht so auf Wasser.", erklärte Jensen.

"Du machst Witze.", staunte Jared, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort. "Wie dem auch sei, ich geh rein. Komm doch einfach mit."

"Geh schon. Ich bleib hier."

Jared schüttelte den Kopf und entkleidete sich vollends, bevor er den ersten Fuß ins Wasser setzte. Es war erfrischend, aber nicht zu kalt und fühlte sich nach dem Marsch wunderbar an seinen Füßen an. Ohne groß zu zögern watete er tiefer hinein, bis er bauchnabeltief drin war.

"Es ist wunderbar, Jensen. Komm einfach rein."

Jensen neigte den Kopf etwas, biss die Kiefer zusammen und schüttelte erneut sein Haupt. Er hatte noch genug von seinem Tauchgang in der Höhle.

"Vielleicht ein andermal."

Er genoss es, Jared im Wasser zuzuschauen. Er staunte, wie glatt seine Haut aussah und wie das Wasser an ihr entlang lief. Unbewusst befeuchtete er seine Lippen und bemerkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und sich aus der Tiefe seines Körpers das Verlangen ausbreitete, diese Haut zu berühren.

"Nur die Füße dann?"

Jensen gluckste belustigt. Jared gab einfach nicht auf. Er sah, wie der Mensch ihn heranwinkte und seufzte. Vielleicht nur die Füße. Die sollten nicht allzu viel Dampf aufkommen lassen. Jared würde es möglicherweise gar nicht bemerken. Er stand auf und entfernte die Mokkasins, die sie bevor sie sich mit Jareds Freunden getroffen hatten, beim Schuster abgeholt hatten. Jared grinste, als Jensen näher trat, drehte sich dann um und tauchte kopfüber in tieferes Wasser.

Der Augenblick war perfekt für Jensen, um unbemerkt seine Füße ins Wasser zu stecken. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte sich das nasse Element auf seiner Menschenhaut komplett anders an, als auf seiner Drachenhaut. Das Wasser dampfte weder, noch zischte es. Es gab nur ein kaltes, irgendwie angenehmes Gefühl, als die Flüssigkeit Jensens Zehen umspülte.

Mutig geworden, ging Jensen einen Schritt weiter, und das Wasser ging ihm jetzt bis an die noch bekleideten Waden. Dass die Hose jetzt nass wurde, störte ihn nicht. Vielmehr faszinierte ihn, wie sich das Material mit Wasser vollsog.

"Die Weste würde ich an deiner Stelle ausziehen.", sagte Jared, dessen Kopf gerade wieder aus dem kühlen Nass auftauchte. "Leder verträgt sich nicht so gut mit Wasser."

Jensen blickte Jared einen kurzen Moment an bevor er dem Vorschlag Folge leistete. Er mochte die Weste, und da er sich mit Kleidung nicht wirklich auskannte, war es keine Frage, dass er Jareds Vorschläge annehmen würde. Er öffnete sämtliche Knöpfe und warf die Weste dann in sicherem Abstand zum Wasser mitten ins Gras.

Als er sich wieder Jared zuwandt um zu fragen, ob er auch das Shirt ausziehen sollte, spürte er einen Ruck an seinen Beinen und verlor beinahe die Balance. Jared ließ ihm aber keine richtige Chance und zog ihn mit dem zweiten Ruck vollends ins Wasser.

"Siehst du, Wasser beißt nicht.", grinste er. Jared wollte sich abwenden und wieder tauchen, aber diesmal war er es, der festgehalten wurde. Jensen packte seinen Arm mit kräftigem Griff und zog ihn an sich.

"Bleib hier.", bat er und schlang seine Arme um Jareds nassen Körper. Dann richtete er seine Augen auf des Menschen Lippen und küsste ihn. Als er spürte, wie Jared den Kuss erwiderte, entfachte dies ein Verlangen in ihm, welches er noch nie gekannt hatte und seine Küsse wurden dringlicher. Jared begann an Jensens Shirt zu zupfen und versuchte unter Wasser die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

"Zieh das aus.", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen, und Jensen kam der Bitte unverzüglich nach, stellte aber sicher, dass das durchnässte Hemd nicht auf seiner Weste landete.

Jared schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick von Jensens entblößtem Oberkörper zu lösen, zumindest von dem, was oberhalb der Wasserlinie sichtbar war. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte in den Wassertröpfchen auf der mit leichten Sommersprossen versehenen Haut und Jared war wie verzaubert. Er wusste, dass er zu allem, was Jensen wollen würde, ja sagen würde.

Der Gedanke daran, mit diesem absolut gutaussehenden Mann intim zu werden, verstärkt vom Gefühl von Jensens Lippen, die jetzt an seinem Schlüsselbein zugange waren, ließ jegliches Blut in seinem Körper nach Süden fließen, und sein Schwanz füllte sich stetig. Seine Hände arbeiteten sich in Jensens Hose, und seine vom Verlangen erhitzten Fingerspitzen glitten über vom Wasser gekühlte Haut, welche sich über durchtrainierte Gesäßmuskulatur spannte. Er zog Jensen näher und stieß ihm sein Becken entgegen.

Durch den engen Kontakt ihrer Becken spürte Jared, dass auch Jensen hart war. Er stöhnte auf und für einen Moment genoss er das Gefühl von nassem Stoff an seinem erhitzten und mittlerweile steinharten Schwanz. Es war das Einzige, was sie jetzt noch trennte, aber diese extra Reibung verstärkte das Gefühl nur noch. Es fühle sich gut an. Und richtig.

"Jensen.", stöhnte er.

"Hm?", keuchte Jensen, nicht gewillt seine Lippen von Jareds weicher Haut zu trennen.

"Ich... hab das noch nie gemacht, ich meine..." Jared verstummte.

"Was noch nie gemacht? Einen Mann in einem Fluss geküsst?" Jensen hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete Jareds Gesicht.

"Was? Nein, ich meine, ja, aber das ist nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Ich war halt noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen. Oder auch nicht mit einer Frau. Also ja, aber... ich will es. So sehr. Mit dir. Wenn du das auch willst, natürlich..."

Jensen versiegelte Jareds Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss.

"Du willst nicht, dass ich aufhöre?"

Jared schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals. Ich will dich, Jensen!"

"Du willst Sex mit mir haben?"

Diesmal nickte Jared bereitwillig und Jensen strahlte sein schönstes Lächeln.

"Du bist zauberhaft. Und undwiderstehlich. Vertraust du mir?"

"Das weißt du doch.", bekräftigte Jared mit einem erneuten Nicken. "Hab nur Geduld mit mir, das ist alles neu für mich."

Jensen nickte stumm. Ihm ging es ja nicht anders. Der einzige Sex, den er erlebt hatte, war in Drachenform gewesen, und er konnte nur annehmen, dass aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit der Geschlechtsorgane im erregten Zustand der Vorgang nicht viel anders sein würde. Er begann, Jared wieder zu küssen - etwas, was Drachen nicht tun konnten, und von dem er einfach nicht genug bekam - und ließ seine Hand unter Wasser Jareds Erregung erkunden.

Jared stöhnte auf als Jensens Finger sich um seinen Schwanz legten und leicht drückten. Das Gefühl, das ihn durchflutete, drohte sein Hirn kurzzuschließen. Jensens Hand um seinen harten Schaft erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper mit einem wohligen Kribbeln.

"Komm mit.", hauchte Jensen gegen die empflindliche Haut an seinem Hals und dirigierte Jared auf das weiche Gras am Ufer. So sehr er das Wasser jetzt auch genoss, wollte er trotzdem das, was unweigerlich folgen würde, lieber an Land erleben. Er wollte jede Sekunde genießen, besonders die Küsse.

Drachen hatten eigentlich nur Sex um Dampf abzulassen oder Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Mit Liebe und Fürsorge hatte es nicht viel zu tun, auch unter Partnern nicht. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es keine Gefühlsbindungen unter Drachen gab. Aber sie waren nunmal häufig Einzelgänger. Normalerweise gab es einen kurzen Kampf darum, wer den Ton angab. Darauf folgte dann ein überwiegend raues Treiben. In seiner menschlichen Form entdeckte Jensen Nuancen von Gefühlen, Empfindungen und Emotionen, die er als Drache so nicht kannte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb die Ältesten immer so wohlwollend von Sex mit Menschen schwärmten.

Seine Hose tropfte und zu seinen Füßen bildete sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze. Jensen spürte, wie Jared an der Hose zog und kam der ungesprochenen Aufforderung hastig nach. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach war, den Knopf zu öffnen, wenn seine Erektion den Stoff spannte. Endlich glitt das nasse Kleidungsstück an seinen Hüften abwärts und Jared japste hörbar.

"Wow.", flüsterte der Mensch dann, die weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Jensens Schwanz geheftet. Nicht, dass er großartige Verleichsmöglichkeiten hatte, aber es war eindeutig, dass an Jensen nichts klein war. Er streckte seine Hand aus und umfasste den harten Schaft mit sanftem Druck. Seine Fingerspitzen schafften es nur knapp, seinen Handballen zu berühren. Und seine Hände waren nicht gerade klein. Er bewunderte das samtige Gefühl der erhitzen Haut über dem steinharten Glied und sein Druck entlockte Jensen ein Stöhnen.

"Oh verdammt, das fühlt sich gut an!"

"Das tut es.", bestätigte Jared und verstärkte den Druck pulsartig, was den Drachen vor Lust am ganzen Körper erbeben und die Augen schließen lies. Das war definitiv eine ganz neue Empfindung für Jensen. Sie durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper und er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Jensen öffnete seine Augen wieder und starrte lusterfüllt in Jareds haselnussbraune. Er versuchte, darin zu lesen, erwartete den Kampf um Dominanz, aber das, was er dort sah, sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. _Mach was du willst, ich folge dir_.

Unfähig, sein Verlangen weiter zu zügeln führte Jensen Jared etwas weiter weg vom Ufer in den Schatten der Glanzmispeln und begann, Jared wieder mit Küssen zu übersäen. Kurz darauf lagen beide im weichen Gras, Jensens Bein quer über Jareds, so dass sich ihre Schwänze berührten.

Jensen ließ seine Hand nach unten gleiten und umfasste so gut er konnte beide Glieder. Dann begann er sie zu massieren, was Jareds Kehle lustvolle Geräusche entlockte. Es machte Jensen verrückt. Sie waren beide nass vor Verlangen, und Jensen benetzte seine Finger damit. Dann ließ er sie über Jareds Anus gleiten.

Jared schluckte kurz und stöhnte wohlig, als Jensen den Druck erhöhte und seine Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. Jensen sah wie Jared seine Augen schloss und spürte wie sein Schwanz, der an seinen Arm gedrückt war, freudig zuckte.

"Ohgott Jensen, das ist fantastisch.", keuchte Jared atemlos. "Mehr?"

Jensen wusste, er musste langsam vorgehen, aber das Bild, was Jared abgab, machte es nicht leicht sich zu beherrschen. Er benetzte einen weiteren Finger, fügte ihn hinzu und ging ein bisschen tiefer.

"Mehr.", krächzte Jared mit rauer Stimme und es war um Jensen geschehen. Er packte seinen Schwanz und führte die Spitze an Jareds Eingang, ging hoch auf seine Knie und rollte seine Hüften mit einem wollüstigen Seufzen vorwärts.

Das Gefühl, wie er in Jareds enge, heiße Passage glitt, war etwas, was Jensen so noch nie erlebt hatte, und er musste kämpfen, um die Kontrolle nicht vollends zu verlieren.

"Ah, Jared, du fühlst dich so gut an.", keuchte er zwischen leichten Stößen, bis er gänzlich in Jared eingebettet war. "Alles gut bei dir?"

Jared schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann. Er fühlte sich voll. Jensens Schaft dehnte ihn auf, aber der anfängliche Schmerz, den er etwas gefürchtet hatte, als er sah, wie gut ausgestattet Jensen war, war schnell vergangen und von Lust ersetzt worden.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht nein sagst, werde ich nicht aufhören.", stöhnte Jensen angestrengt. Es war schwer sich zurückzuhalten wenn alles, was sein Körper wollte war, sich immer und immer wieder in Jared versenken. Jared leckte über seine Lippen, schmeckte den salzigen Schweiß auf ihnen.

"Worauf wartest du dann noch?"

Diese Worte versetzten Jensen in eine Art Trance. Er zog sich fast vollständig aus Jared zurück, bevor er erneut ruckartig in die samtige Hitze eintauchte, wieder und wieder, schneller und schneller, fester und fester. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Jareds Stöhnen unter ihm, spürte kaum, wie seine Hände sich in seine Seiten bohrten und seine Nägel leicht über seine Haut kratzten. Ein paar schnelle Stöße später entspannte Jared sich vollends und beide stöhnten laut auf.

"Verdammt, das ist gut. Genau da, nochmal, mehr, bitte, bitte mehr, Jensen. Das ist so verdammt gut, ich kann... mich nicht mehr lange... ahh, Jensen!", murmelte Jared zerfahren, vor Lust unfähig ganze Sätze zu formen, während er durch halb geschlossenen Augen die Ekstase auf Jensens Gesicht bestaunte. "Oh Himmel, ich komme gleich... Je... aaah, ich komme..."

Diese Worte trieben Jensen nur noch mehr an. Innerhalb von Sekunden spürte er, wie Jared sich versteifte, und der Druck auf seinen harten Schwanz erhöhte sich immens. Kurz darauf explodierte Jareds Steifer förmlich und spritzte sein Sperma pulsartig in die Höhe, auf Jensens Körper und seinen eigenen. Jensens Augen waren auf Jareds geheftet, die kehligen Schreie der Lust auf dem Höhepunkt, wie seine Augen den Fokus verloren, all das ließ Jensen unaufhaltsam zu seinem Höhepunkt rauschen.

Er stöhnte laut auf, spürte wie seine Hoden zuckten, und dann schoß seine heiße Lust tief in Jareds Körper. Seine Augen waren geöffnet ohne zu sehen. Dennoch wurde er gewahr, wie es rund um sie begann, leicht grünlich zu schimmern. Gleichzeitig wurde er von einem Summen erfüllt, das beiden Gliedern einen letzten Spritzer entlockte.

Jensen zwang sich dazu, zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er sah, dass Jared in seiner Ekstase die Augen noch geschlossen hatte, den klebrigen Beweis ihrer Lust auf ihren Körpern und bemerkte dann den Grund für das Schimmern. Sein Körper glühte, über und über in eine Projektion von grünen Drachenschuppen gehüllt. Panisch richtete er seine Augen sofort wieder auf Jared und war erleichtert, dass dessen noch geschlossen waren.

Die grüne Projektion leuchtete noch einmal auf und verebbte dann, so dass seine Haut wieder völlig normal für einen Menschen aussah. Jensen atmete tief und geräuschvoll durch, rollte sich dann von Jared und bemühte sich, Atmung und Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Das war atemberaubend.", murmelte Jared kaum hörbar, aber unzweifelhaft zufrieden.

***

Airik hatte sich in seine Höhle zurückgezogen, bevor er mit Roarke reden wollte. Er musste scharf nachdenken, was genau er sagen würde, damit er sich nicht in seiner Wut verplapperte und der alte Drachen argwöhnisch werden würde.

Gerade als er sicher war, ein idiotensicheres Konzept zu haben, begann sein Körper zu vibrieren, als sei er mit einer Elektrizitätsquelle verbunden. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt, aber dennoch wusste er sofort, was es war. Die Magie hatte für das Drachenreich einen seltenen, neuen wahren Anführer ausgewählt. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

"Nein.", keuchte Airik. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein! "NEIN!"


	12. Chapter 12

Airik tigerte in seiner Höhle auf und ab und versuchte zu begreifen, was da geschehen war. Der Puls der Magie als Ankündigung eines neuen, wahren Anführers, hatte alle Drachen im Reich durchflutet. Normalerweise war dies ein Grund zu feiern. Wahre Anführer waren selten, aber enorm wichtig für die Drachenwelt. Sie allein waren in der Lage die Dinge zu richten und Lösungen für Probleme oder Hindernisse zu finden, die sonst unüberwindbar schienen.

Für ihn selber bedeutete es, dass seine Zeit, die Regeln so zu formen und zu umgehen, wie es ihm in den Kram passte, vorbei war. Der wahre Anführer würde sich nicht täuschen lassen und jegliche Missachtung der Regeln bestrafen. Airik kannte jeden Drachen in seinem Reich. Er wusste auch von jeder Partnerschaft unter Drachen, und im Augenblick waren alle erwachsenen Drachen entweder in einer Verbindung oder hatten ihren Partner verloren. Von den Jünglingen stand keiner kurz davor, das Erwachsenenalter zu erreichen. Daher konnte der Puls nur eines bedeuten: Jensen war der wahre Anführer. Und er hatte seinen perfekten Partner, das Gegenstück seiner Seele gefunden.

Airik wusste nicht genau, was ihn zorniger machte. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Position aufgeben musste, oder dass er nicht Jensens Seelenpartner war. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass der perfekte Partner ein Mensch sein konnte. Wie entschied die Magie, wer der wahre Anführer wurde und wer sein perfekter Partner war? Und warum hatte sie einen Menschen gewählt? Anstelle von ihm? Er konnte damit leben, nicht der Anführer zu sein, wenn er stattdessen der Partner des Anführers war. Aber dies? Dies war unverschämt.

Ein Geräusch am Eingang der Höhle machte ihn auf einen Besucher aufmerksam. Er drehte sich um und sah Roarke, einen der Ältesten, der ihn fragend ansah. Es war offensichtlich, dass der alte Drache auf eine Einladung wartete. Airik nickte ihm zu und Roarke trat ein.

"Du hast es gespürt?", erkundigte sich Roarke und Airik schnaubte genervt.

"Ja. Hab ich. Wie auch nicht?"

"Weißt du, wo er ist?"

"Was?" Airik riss die Augen weit auf. Wusste der ältere Drache etwas?

"Jensen. Der wahre Anführer. Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Airik betrachtete Roarke mit rot glühenden Augen. Natürlich wusste er, wo Jensen war. Aber das war nebensächlich. Er konnte nicht einfach zu Jensen gehen und ihn holen. Es würde dem Ältesten verraten, dass er Kontakt zu einem Ausgestoßenen gehabt hatte, was gegen jegliche Regeln war.

"Ich habe eine Idee, wo ich gucken könnte.", erwiderte er ausweichend. Roarke nickte.

"Jensens Rückkehr wird einen ganz schönen Aufruhr verursachen.", merkte der ältere Drache an. "Er hat Hjálmarrs Regeln gebrochen, wurde von Menschen gefangen. Hjálmarr war der Meinung, ihn da zu lassen wäre ein angemessenes Strafmaß. Ich frage mich, was er zu den jetztigen Ereignissen sagen würde."

Airik stieß eine kleine Rauchwolke aus. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er mit all dem umgehen sollte. Alle Drachen wussten, dass Jensen verbannt worden war. Dass ihm Hjálmarrs Wort gleichgültig gewesen war. Und dennoch sagte die Magie, er sei der wahre Anführer. Er musste zurückkehren und seinen Platz einnehmen. Sein Drachenblut würde es früher oder später verlangen. Andererseits war Airik sicher, dass Jensen keinerlei Bedürfnis danach hatte die anderen Drachen wiederzusehen. Die Drachen, die damals empört gewesen waren, würden auch jetzt noch verstimmt sein.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Gedanke wie eine eiskalte Lanze durch Airik. Wenn Jensen zurückkehrte und seine Version der Ereignisse darlegen würde... es würde glatt einen Rollentausch zur Folge haben. Er würde ausgestoßen, weil er nicht nur Jensens, sondern auch Hjálmarrs Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Dies konnte er nicht zulassen. Er musste einen Weg finden, Jensen davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Enthüllung der eigentlichen Geschehnisse von gegenseitigem Nachteil sein würde.

"Es ist einerlei, was Hjálmarr gesagt hätte.", erwiderte Airik verstimmt und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Sogar Hjálmarr könnte einem wahren Anführer nichts befehlen. Die wichtigere Frage ist, wer ist der perfekte Partner?"

Natürlich kannte Airik die Antwort, aber Roarke war anhnungslos. Airik war jedoch noch nicht bereit, sein Wissen preiszugeben. Roarke nickte nachdenklich.

"Vielleicht hat er den Clan jenseits des Eismeeres aufgesucht.", mutmaßte er. "Er muss den Menschen entkommen sein, als die Siedlung zerstört wurde. Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit, den Flug anzutreten."

Der Clan jenseits des Eismeeres wurde von einem alten, dreifach gehörnten Drachen namens Fokke angeführt. Hjálmarr hatte sich mit ihm einmal alle zehn Jahre getroffen, aber Airik war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen. Fokke war allerdings nicht dafür bekannt, Streuner und Ausgestoßene aufzunehmen. Roarke musste doch auch darüber Bescheid wissen. Da der Älteste es als allerdings als eine Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, ließ Airik vermuten, dass ein Mensch als perfekter Partner bisher noch nie vorgekommen war.

"Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu finden. Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen, wie lange das dauert. Vielleicht sollte der Ältestenrat in meiner Abwesenheit schonmal darüber reden. Ich würde dir den Vorsitz dafür geben, Roarke."

***

"Jensen?"

Jareds Stimme durchbrach die angenehme Stille zwischen den beiden auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Rothír's Creek. Nachdem sie unten am Fluss einfach ihren Gefühlen gefolgt waren und miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatten sie sich noch eine Weile ausgeruht und dann den Heimweg angetreten. Jensen hatte zwar die Begegnung mit Airik nicht verdrängt, aber nach dem schönen Erlebnis mit Jared hatte sie eine untergeordnete Rolle eingenommen.

"Hm?"

Jensen richtete seinen Blick auf Jared. Die Falten auf dessen Stirn sagten ihm, dass der Mensch nachdachte.

"Vorhin, als wir... zusammen waren, hast du das am Ende auch gespürt? So als ob ein Blitz durch uns zuckte?" Jared war unsicher, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Er sprach für gewöhnlich nicht über Liebe oder Sex und allem, was damit zu tun hatte. Daher suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. Jensen verspannte sich etwas, als Jared einen Blitz erwähnte.

"Man nennt es einen Orgasmus, Jared.", erwiderte er dann und fing sich damit einen Knuff von Jared ein.

"Nein, Mann. Ich weiß, was ein Orgasmus ist. Es war vielleicht mein erstes Mal mit jemandem zusammen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich noch nie.... ah, vergiss es. Das hier... war... ich weiß nicht. Anders halt. Ich habe sowas noch nie gespürt. Und auch noch nie davon gehört."

"War es unangenehm?", wollte Jensen mit einem Stirnrunzeln wissen.

"Was? Nein! Nein, nein, nein.", beeilte Jared sich ihn zu versichern. "Nur... anders. Seltsam irgendwie."

Seltsam. Jensen dachte über das Wort nach. Es gab einige Dinge, die geschehen waren, die er seltsam fand, aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Es war seltsam, dass er sich in einen Menschen verliebt hatte. Besonders, weil dies ein sehr redefreudiges, impulsives und berührungsintensives Exemplar war. Was jedoch noch seltsamer war, dass dieser Mensch offenbar während ihrer Vereinigung den Puls der Magie wahrgenommen hatte. Den Puls des wahren Anführers. Jensen hatte geglaubt, es sei nur Drachen möglich, den Puls zu spüren.

Die ganze Situation und ihre Bedeutung war etwas, was Jensen noch nicht begreifen konnte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er der wahre Anführer war? Er war ein Ausgestoßener. Oder so etwas ähnliches. Wie konnte Jared, als Mensch, diesen Puls gefühlt haben? War es, weil er offensichtlich der perfekte Partner für Jensen war? Oder hatten alle Menschen, genau wie alle Drachen, den Puls gespürt?

Jensen stutzte und blieb abrupt stehen. Die anderen Drachen. Sie hatten den Puls sicher gefühlt. Wussten sie, dass er es war? Würden sie ihn als Anführer akzeptieren? Musste er die Rolle überhaupt annehmen oder konnte er sie ablehnen? Ihm war klar, dass Airik vor Wut brodeln musste. Vielleicht würde er ihn herausfordern. Einen Zweikampf um die Rolle des Anführers fordern. Obwohl die Legende sagte, dass der gewählte Anführer dem wahren Anführer den Platz überlassen musste.

"Jensen?" Jared klang besorgt. "Was ist los?"

Jensen blinzelte kurz und sah seinen Partner dann an. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie das auf ewig sein würden. Wusste Jared es auch?

"Nichts." Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke nur nach."

"Über das seltsame Gefühl?"

Jensens Blick war auf Jareds Hand an seinem Arm geheftet.

"Vielleicht."

"Hör mal, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dir zu vermitteln, dass es für mich seltsam ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich wollte nur..." Jareds Redeschwall wurde von Jensens Lippen, die sich über seine legten, unterbunden. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung erwiderte Jared den Kuss und als sie sich letztlich trennten, atmeten beide heftig.

"Es war nicht seltsam, Jared. Es war magisch."

***

Airik hockte auf seinem angestammten Platz in den Felsen, die über Rothír's Creek ragten. Seine scharfen Augen überblickten alles, was in dem Örtchen geschah. Dabei war er nicht im Mindesten am Tagesablauf der Menschen interessiert. Ihn interessierte nur Jared. Oder eher gesagt das, was Jared tat und wen er traf.

Als er an seinem Beobachtungsposten angekommen war, hatte Jared gerade seine Hütte betreten. Alleine. Keine Spur von Jensen. Dass Jensen sich von der Siedlung fern hielt, überraschte Airik nicht. Es war typisch für Jensen. Allerdings würde er sich hüten, nach Jensens Aufenthaltsort zu suchen. Jensen würde ihn schnell bemerken. Und solange Airik noch keinen festen Plan hatte, würde er den Teufel tun, den grünäugigen Drachen zu konfrontieren. Wenn es allerdings einen Ort, oder Jemanden gab, der ihn früher oder später zu Jensen führen würde, dann war es Jared.

Während der Nacht passierte rein gar nichts und Airik langweilte sich. In den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren hatte er nur selten an Jensen gedacht, aber jetzt, wo er ihn gesehen und seine Intensität wahrgenommen hatte, ging er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was alles nicht leichter machte, war die Tatsache, dass die etwas mehr als freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die er damals für den jungen Drachen gehegt hatte, sich jetzt vervielfacht hatten. Wie konnte Jensen glauben, ein mickriger Mensch wäre als Partner genügend? Sein Ärger darüber verstärkte Airiks Empfinden nur noch. Allein der Gedanke daran schürte in ihm eine Eifersucht, die er noch nie gekannt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass Jensen ihn hasste. Airik war sicher, Jensens Meinung ändern zu können. Es gab nur ein Problem.

Drachen gingen gewöhnlich eine lebenslange Verbindung ein. Falls ein Partner starb, blieb der andere alleine. Da Jared ein Mensch war, konnte Airik eigentlich in Ruhe das Ende seiner Lebenszeit abwarten, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er auch nur einen Tag auf das verzichten sollte, was ihm rechtmäßig zustand. Besonders jetzt, da Jensen sich als der wahre Anführer entpuppt hatte. Jared musste von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Jensen, als Drache, würde dann alleine bleiben, aber vielleicht hätte er eine Chance, ihn umzustimmen. Immerhin konnte er sehr überzeugend sein.

Am nächsten Tag verschwand Jared in der Schmiede und blieb dort fast die ganze Zeit. Nur als einer seiner Freunde auftauchte, verließ er seine Arbeitsstelle für eine knappe halbe Stunde. Wahrscheinlich machten sie zusammen Mittagspause. Anschließend war Jared für Airik quasi unsichtbar. Gleiches galt auch für Jensen. Den ganzen Tag über bekam Airik nicht mal eine Schuppe des anderen Drachen zu sehen. Als Jared dann gegen Abend die Schmiede verließ und sich in seine Hütte zurück zog, war Airiks Geduldsfaden kurz davor zu reißen.

Da der Händler in der Siedlung bekannt war, war es ihm ein leichtes, Zutritt zu erlangen. Alle Wachen kannten ihn und auch bei den meisten Bewohnern war er gern gesehen. Somit war er immer willkommen. Dieses Mal jedoch begab er sich schnurstracks zu Jareds Hütte. Er klopfte an und wartete, so wie er es sich bei den Menschen abgeguckt hatte.

"Airik." Jared klang überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete. "Was machst du hier?"

Airik musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um den Menschen nicht wütend anzufunkeln. Jareds Frage erwischte ihn auf dem falschen Fuß. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, welchen Vorwand er angeben sollte. Eigentlich wollte er ihn nur loswerden, aber das konnte er schlecht unbemerkt an Ort und Stelle durchführen. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass Jared anders war als sonst. Vorsichtig. Misstrauisch. Jensen hatte ihm wahrscheinlich von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Zumindest das, was er erzählen konnte, ohne seine wirkliche Identität zu enthüllen.

"Ich... muss mit Jensen reden. Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

Jared sah den anderen Mann von oben bis unten an, als ob ihm das helfen könnte, herauszufinden, was dieser im Schilde führte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er dich sehen will.", entgegnete Jared in einem Ton, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Kein überflüssiges Wort, keine überlaufende Freude.

"Es ist aber wichtig. Etwas ist geschehen.", bestand Airik auf seiner Frage.

"Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Er hat es mir erzählt. Und ich weiß, dass er dich nicht sehen will. Abgesehen davon hab ich sowieso keine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält. Auf Wiedersehen."

Jared zog sich zurück und wollte die Tür schließen, aber Airik stellte seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben. Ich hab euch zusammen gesehen. Und ich sage dir, es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich mit ihm rede.", knurrte Airik förmlich.

"Entferne deinen Fuß, Airik, sonst hole ich die Wachen und lasse dich entfernen.", drohte Jared. Endlich schien der Andere zu verstehen, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Jared atmete erleichtert durch, als er die Tür schloss. Die rot funkelnden Augen seines Gegenübers nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

Als er Rothír's Creek hinter sich gelassen hatte, stieß Airik verärgert eine Rauchwolke aus. Menschen konnten einen auf die Palme bringen. Sie kamen sich so mächtig vor, wo doch ein einfacher Prankenhieb eines Drachen ihnen den Garaus machen konnte. Aber davon hatten sie natürlich keine Ahnung.

Wenn es schon so schwierig gewesen war, mit Jared zu reden, würde es doppelt schwer werden mit Jensen zu sprechen. Er würde wahrscheinlich vor dem ersten Wort schon ein Messer in der Brust haben, was seinem Vorhaben, den jüngeren Drachen für sich zu beanspruchen, einen gewaltigen Dämpfer verpassen würde. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er an sein Ziel kommen würde. Jared musste sterben.

Wenn Jared tot war, hatte Jensen keinen Partner mehr und wäre vielleicht etwas offener, einen neuen zu akzeptieren. Einen, der besser zu ihm passte. Einen Drachen. Ihn, Airik.

Sein Vorhaben bedurfte jedoch einiger Planung. Er konnte Jared nicht einfach in der Siedlung umbringen. Am besten wäre es wohl, das Ganze wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Airik beschloss, erstmal in seine Höhle zurück zu kehren, gewisse Dinge mit Roarke zu besprechen, um dann den perfekten Plan zu entwickeln. Einen erfolgversprechenden Plan.

***

Als Airik vor seiner Höhle landete, wartete Roarke schon mit einem ihm unbekannten Drachen auf ihn. Obwohl er diesen Drachen, ein aschgrauer Riese mit rautenförmigen Schuppen und stahlblauen Augen, nicht kannte, wusste er sofort, dass es sich um Fokke, den Anführer des Eismeer-Clans handeln musste. Airik machte sich so groß wie möglich und ließ seine Augen etwas heller leuchten. Der erste Eindruck war unter Drachen besonders wichtig. Airik betrachtete die drei beeindruckenden Hörner auf Fokkes Schädel und nickte ihm und Roarke grüßend zu.

"Airik, das hier ist Fokke.", bestätigte Roarke Airiks Vermutung. "Er ist vorhin hier angekommen."

Fokke musterte den rot-schwarzen Drachen von den Hörnern bis zur Schwanzspitze. Dann blies er aus jedem seiner Nasenlöchern einen kleinen Rauchring heraus.

"Du bist nicht der wahre Anführer.", bemerkte er trocken. Airik war gekränkt.

"Nein. Aber ich habe diesen Clan seit Hjálmarrs Tod geleitet.", erwiderte er verbissen. "Und was den wahren Anführer betrifft, es gibt da was zu besprechen. In der Höhle."

Mit diesen Worten zwängte sich Airik an den beiden anderen Drachen vorbei und betrat seine Höhle in Erwartung, dass die anderen ihm folgten.

"Also gut.", nahm Fokke das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf. "Wo ist er? Was müssen wir besprechen?"

Airik richtete seinen Blick auf Roarke, der ihm zunickte. Damit bedeutete er ihm, dass er sich aus dieser Diskussion heraushalten würde.

"Der wahre Anführer lebt unter Menschen.", stieß Airik hervor. Er konnte kaum weniger begeistert klingen, wenn er ein Fass voller Termiten geöffnet hätte. Fokke zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Als Drache?"

"Als Mensch. Bisher hat er diese uralte Regel noch nicht gebrochen. Allerdings kennen die Menschen seine Drachenform." Fokke nickte wissend.

"Ich kenne Jensens Geschichte. Hjálmarr war wahnsinnig enttäuscht damals, dass dieser junge Drache seine Regeln so missachtet hatte. Bist du sicher, dass die Menschen nicht wissen, dass Jensen und der Drache eins sind?"

Airik erklärte, wie die Siedlung, die den Drachen gefangen hielt, angegriffen wurde und wie Jensen bei diesem Angriff entkommen sein und seine menschliche Form angenommen haben musste, um unerkannt unter ihnen zu leben.

"Und hierin, Fokke, liegt das Problem. Es hat den Anschein, dass der perfekte Partner, den unser wahrer Anführer gefunden hat, ein Mensch ist."

Roarkes gelbe Augen wurden groß wie Wagenräder. Der alte Drachen schien völlig überrascht zu sein, und Airik erwartete eine ähnliche Reaktion von Fokke. Als er den grauen Drachen jedoch erwartungsvoll ansah, blinzelte dieser nur bedächtig und senkte dann nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Die Zeit ist reif.", sagte er dann.

"Reif?" Airik war verwirrt. Blaue Augen hielten die Verbindung mit roten.

"Reif dafür, dass Menschen und Drachen eine neue Verbindung eingehen.", erläuterte Fokke. "Ich habe mich allmählich gefragt, ob ich das noch erleben würde."

Roarke schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

"Du meinst, die Prophezeihung?"

Fokke schaute den alten Drachen ernst an. "Wie könnte es nicht so sein?"

Prophezeihung? Airik verstand gar nichts mehr. Er hatte noch nie von einer Prophezeihung gehört. Das einzige, was er in all den Jahren über ein Zusammenleben von Menschen und Drachen gehört hatte, waren Märchen. Dies konnten die älteren Drachen wohl kaum meinen.

"Nun ja, das wäre eine interessante Konstellation.", schnaufte Roarke. "Jensen hat als Jungdrache die Regeln gebrochen. Er hat Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht. Und jetzt, da er als Mensch unter Menschen lebt und einen Menschen als perfekten Partner gewählt hat, entpuppt er sich als der wahre Anführer. Und nun hat er die Aufgabe, beide Völker friedlich zu vereinen. Das wird interessant."

"In der Tat.", schnaubte Airik. "Müssen wir das dulden? Er wurde ausgestoßen. Er kann nicht unser Anführer sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht will er das auch gar nicht."

"Der Puls irrt sich niemals, Airik.", erwiderte Fokke leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Jensen _i_ _st_ der wahre Anführer. Er kann nicht einfach beschließen, es nicht zu sein."

Airiks Missmut war nicht zu übersehen. Er stapfte in der Höhle auf und ab, während ihm tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

"Aber sein Partner ist ein Mensch! Ein Mensch!! Gibt es wirklich nichts, was wir tun können?"

Fokke legte die Stirn in Falten. Es hatte seit Jahrtausenden keinen menschlichen Partner mehr für einen Drachen gegeben, was nicht bedeutete, dass es noch nie vorgekommen war. Tatsächlich hatte der letzte wahre Anführer einen Menschen als Partner gehabt. Die Legenden erzählten von einer Blütezeit für beide Völker, bis ein neiderfüllter Drache einen tödlichen Plan gegen diese Vereinigung schmiedete, und mit seinen Freunden den wahren Anführer und seinen Partner tötete. Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses wurde es für besser gehalten, wenn beide Völker wieder getrennt voneinander lebten. Die Drachen setzten die Regel von vollständigem Kontaktverbot zu Menschen auf, gleichgültig in welcher Form. Diese uralte Regel war nun letztendlich der Grund für Jensens Gefangenschaft geworden.

"Warum willst du denn was dagegen tun? Unsere Magie hat entschieden, dass es Zeit für einen neuen wahren Anführer ist, egal wer sein Partner ist."

"Und was passiert, wenn der Mensch stirbt? Menschen altern viel schneller als wir. Würde er alleine bleiben müssen?"

"Ich denke, dass muss er dann selber entscheiden.", meinte Fokke. "Er könnte einen neuen Partner nehmen. Er kann aber auch alleine bleiben. So wie du, oder Hjálmarr. Wie auch immer es kommen wird, er bleibt bis an sein Ende der wahre Anführer. Soweit ich weiß, passt die Magie allerdings die Lebensspanne eines Menschen der eines Drachens an. Aus dem Grund spürt der menschliche Partner den Puls genauso, wie es sonst nur Kreaturen mit Drachenblut in den Adern tun."

Fokkes Worte schwirrten durch Airiks Schädel. Das einfache Warten auf Jareds Ableben stellte nun wegen der angepassten Lebenszeit keine Option mehr dar. Immerhin blieb ihm noch die Möglichkeit, den Menschen zu töten. Und dann konnte er Jensen überzeugen, ihn als neuen Partner zu nehmen, damit er nicht jahrhundertelang alleine den Clan leiten musste. Zufrieden mit diesem Entschluss grinste Airik und nickte den älteren Drachen zu.

"Gut. Wie schaffen wir es jetzt, dass Jensen seine Rolle annimmt?", fragte er.

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Fokke wissen.

"Naja, er muss den Puls doch gespürt haben. Und er sollte wissen, was es bedeutet. Und trotzdem ist er bisher noch nicht hier aufgetaucht, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, den Thron zu erobern.", erklärte Airik.

"Muss er das? Er kann ja auch von dort, wo er ist, die Rolle erfüllen.", meinte Roarke.

"Es ist gleichgültig, ob er das muss.", stimmte Fokke Airik bei. "Da es diesmal die Menschen genauso betrifft, sollten etwaige Entscheidungen vorher hier besprochen werden. Kannst du ihn finden und mit ihm reden?"

Fokkes Aufmerksamkeit war gänzlich auf Airik gerichtet, als er die Frage stellte. Airik nickte entschlossen.

***

Jared bewunderte das Schwert in seinen Händen. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage gänzlich damit verbracht, es zu formen, die Gewichtsverteilung zu optimieren und es zu verzieren. Da er so vertieft darin gewesen war, war ihm kaum bewusst, dass er Jensen seit ihrer Zeit am Fluss nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Jetzt, da sein Werk fast vollendet war, einschließlich der verzierenden Smaragde im Griff, konnte Jared kaum warten es Jensen zu zeigen.

Airiks Besuch in der Nacht zuvor kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und Jared fragte sich, ob der Händler Jensen doch noch gefunden hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass so ein Treffen alles andere als harmonisch abgelaufen wäre. Da Jensens beim letzten Treffen mit Airik so heftig reagiert hatte, glaubte Jared kaum, dass die beiden auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen wären. Unabhängig davon wie wichtig das Thema war.

Jared wärmte sich die Reste seiner Mahlzeit vom Vortag auf, aß und wickelte sich dann in seine Decke ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf seiner Pritsche einschlief.

Nachdem er am nächsten Morgen den Tag mit Kaffee und Müsli begonnen hatte, beschloss Jared noch etwas an Jensens Schwert, sowie an seinem eigenen zu arbeiten und im Anschluss daran nach Jensen zu suchen. Als er jedoch an seinem Schwert ein paar Einkerbungen machte, in die er die Edelsteine setzen wollte, fiel plötlich ein Schatten über seinen Arbeitsplatz und er sah auf.

"Hey.", grüßte Jared seinen Freund Marten, der sich genau ansah, was Jared anfertigte.

"Hey.", erwiderte Marten seinen Gruß. "Wirst du heute wieder den ganzen Tag damit verbringen?"

"Uhmmm.", brummte Jared und betrachtete sein Werk. "Nein. Ich denke, gegen Mittag werde ich fertig sein. Warum?"

"Naja, die Zwillinge und ich wollten Feuerholz besorgen. Wir könnten noch ein paar zusätzliche Hände gebrauchen."

"Hab verstanden.", seufzte Jared. Seine Suche nach Jensen würde warten müssen. "Okay, und wo soll ich euch treffen?"

"Wir wollen die erste Tour jetzt fahren. Halbert und Herbert spannen gerade die Pferde an. Warte einfach vor den Toren auf uns. Du kannst uns dann bei der zweiten Tour helfen.", informierte Marten seinen Freund.

"Großartig. Abgemacht." Jared grinste und Marten grinste zurück, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

"Bis später, Jared."

Mittags dann schnappte Jared sich einen Laib frisch gebackenes Brot und verließ die Siedlung, um bei den Anbindepfosten für die Pferde auf die Jungs zu warten. Er hockte dort noch nicht lange, als eine hektisch rennende Figur sich ihm näherte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte die Person. Es war Airik. Jared war im Begriff wütend zu werden, denn offensichtlich akzeptierte dieser Mensch kein Nein. Was Airik jedoch sagte, als er vor ihm zu stehen kam, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Jared, Hilfe... ich brauch Hilfe. Jensen braucht Hilfe! Komm schnell!"

"Woah... warte mal. Was?"

Airik keuchte und schnappte nach Luft nach seiner Rennerei.

"Wir... ich hab ihn gestern noch gefunden. Wir haben geredet, und er hat gesagt, er würde mir mit meinem Wagen oben am Einhornpass helfen. Ich... wir... naja, der Wagen ist umgekippt, ich wurde zu Boden geschleudert, und Jensen, er ist unter dem Wagen eingeklemmt. Ich krieg den Wagen alleine nicht bewegt, also komm bitte schnell mit und hilf mir."

Airik machte schon wieder kehrt, kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, während Jared das Gehörte erst noch begreifen musste.

"Warte!", rief Jared als sein Körper seine Gedanken eingeholt hatte. Er griff nach den Zügeln des nächsten Pferdes und schwang sich auf den Rücken. Dann preschte er los und hielt nur kurz an um Airik seine ausgestreckte Hand zu reichen, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Dann drückte er seine Hacken in die Flanken des Pferdes. Er würde sich später entschuldigen, aber jetzt gerade war alles, was zählte, Jensen Hilfe zu bringen.


	13. Chapter 13

Es war zwei Tage her seit Jensen mit Jared am Fluss war und Jensen hatte immer noch keine Idee, wie er Jared erklären sollte, was geschehen war. Egal, wie er das Ding drehte und wendete, immer es lief darauf hinaus, dass es ohne eine Enthüllung seinerseits nicht ging. Jensen hatte an seinem Baumhaus gearbeitet und schnitzte jetzt gedankenversunken an einem Holzrest herum. Aber auch das brachte ihn einer Lösung seines Problems nicht näher.

Fast schon hatte er damit gerechnet, einen der Drachen, ob nun Airik oder jemand anderes, hier zu sehen. Mittlerweile mussten sie wissen, wo er zu finden war und waren sicher verwundert, daas er sich noch nicht hatte blicken lassen. Er war allerdings noch nicht bereit zu seinem Clan zurückzukehren und sich den Fragen und gegebenenfalls Anfeindungen zu stellen. Besonders, da wohl einige überzeugt waren, er habe die Gefangenschaft verdient. Diese waren sicher nicht begeistert davon, ihn jetzt als Anführer zu haben.

In den Morgenstunden entschloss sich Jensen dazu endlich mit Jared zu reden. Er würde den Dingen einfach seinen Lauf lassen. Womöglich war es gar nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass er ein Drache war. Vielleicht würde alles laufen wie bisher, zumindest bis Jensen einen guten Weg gefunden hatte, es zu erklären. Jensen kletterte von seinem Baum herab und machte sich auf den halbstündigen Weg nach Rothír's Creek.

Als er aus dem Wald heraus trat, konnte er den Schutzwall der Siedlung sehen. Neben dem Haupttor stand ein Wagen, der mit Baumstämmen und Ästen beladen war. Drei vertraute Figuren waren damit beschäftigt, ihn zu entladen und Jensen nickte ihnen zu, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.

"Hey, Jensen.", grüßte Halbert. "Willst du Jared besuchen?"

Jensen blieb stehen und nickte knapp.

"Seine Hütte brauchst du nicht zu probieren. Er sollte uns hier helfen, aber als wir am Horizont auftauchten, ist er abgehauen."

"Abgehauen?", echote Jensen.

"Jap.", rief Herbert vom Wagen aus und ließ ein meterlanges Holzstück in Martens wartende Arme fallen. "Ist auf einem der Pferde hier fortgeritten als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her. Aber er war nicht alleine."

"Stimmt. Das war seltsam, nicht wahr?", fuhr Halbert fort. "Ich meine, es war doch kürzlich glasklar, dass du dich mit Eric nicht verstehst. Daher haben wir kaum erwartet, dass Jared mit..."

"Airik?" Jensens Körper verspannte sich bei dem Namen und er funkelte Halbert an, als wolle er die Informationen geradewegs aus seinem Hirn saugen.

"Airik. Richtig. Und ja, sie sind hier zusammen weggeritten, haben eine regelrechte Staubwolke hinterlassen. Sie sind dort entlang geritten." Er zeigte in die passende Richtung. "Ich weiß nur nicht, was sie da wollen. Das einzige, was dort liegt, ist der Einhornpass."

"Und die Schlucht.", fügte Marten hinzu. "Vergiss die Schlucht nicht. Sie ist atemberaubend."

Jensen riss die Augen weit auf und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Das letzte Mal, als Airik mit jemandem bei etwas steil abfallendem wie Klippen, oder eben einer Schlucht war, war Jensen der leidtragende gewesen. Ohne Jareds Freunde weiter zu beachten, begann Jensen, in die ausgewiesene Richtung zu laufen.

"Verdammt nochmal, Jensen. Nimm dir ein Pferd. Zu Fuß brauchst du mindestens eine halbe Stunde.", rief Herbert hinter ihm her, aber Jensen ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Eine halbe Stunde war machbar. Und wenn er außer Sichtweite war, konnte er noch schneller laufen. Ein Pferd zu reiten jedoch war ihm gänzlich unbekannt.

Seine Drachenaugen hefteten sich auf die Hufspur im sandigen Boden und er fand schnell seinen Rhythmus. Trotz des Pferdes konnten sie nicht allzu viel Vorsprung haben, und Jensen war fest entschlossen, sie einzuholen. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte danach, sich zu verwandeln und zu fliegen, aber das war das dümmste, was er tun konnte. Was hatte Airik vor? Jensen war sich lediglich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes war. Dass er Jared bei sich hatte, ließ Jensens Nackenhaare aufstellen. Seine ausdauernden, muskulären Beine trieben ihn beharrlich voran, legten Meter um Meter auf dem staubigen, steinigen Untergrund zurück.

***

Jared hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es bis zum Einhornpass war, aber der bloße Gedanke daran, dass Jensen womöglich verletzt unter diesem Wagen lag und sich nicht befreien konnte, ließ ihn das Pferd wieder und wieder antreiben. Er ignorierte die mahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass Jensen nie und nimmer mit Airik zum Pass gegangen wäre, um ihm zu helfen.

Der Pfad auf den Airik ihn leitete, wurde steiler und steiler und dabei immer schmaler. Als sie fast den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatten, wurde Jared endlich klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dies war kein Weg, über den ein Wagen fahren konnte. Er war viel zu steil und viel zu schmal. Und viel zu uneben. Er zügelte das Pferd, dessen Fell schweißgebadet war.

"Hier stimmt was nicht.", bemerkte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Nur noch ein bisschen weiter.", beharrte Airik. "Am anderen Ende dieser Natursteinbrücke."

Vor ihnen lag der Übergang über die Schlucht. Der Pass. Er hieß Einhornpass, da an beiden Enden Felsformationen entstanden waren, die an ein Einhorn erinnerten und von Wind und Regen aus dem rötlichen Gestein gewaschen worden waren.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Airik. Es ist unmöglich, dass sich auf der anderen Seite ein Wagen befindet. Ich war zwar noch nie hier, aber ich kann sehen, dass eine Überquerung mit einem Wagen selbstmörderisch wäre. Wenn man überhaupt bis hierhin gelangt. Zum Teufel, selbst zu Fuß ist es ein gewagtes Unterfangen. Man muss bloß ins Rutschen kommen, dann ist da nichts, was einen aufhält. Was für ein Spiel treibst du hier?"

Jared ließ sich vom Pferd gleiten. Er war wütend auf sich selber, dass er Airik geglaubt hatte, als er von Jensens Problemen erzählt hatte anstatt ihn von Anfang an zu durchschauen. Airiks Miene verlor jegliche aufgesetzte Sorge um einen alten Freund und wurde hart und feindselig.

"Jensen ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein.", sagte der Händler leise, aber fest. "Er ist nicht aufrichtig mit dir."

"Oh, und du bist es?", wollte Jared mit einem hohlen Lachen wissen.

"Jetzt schon.", entgegnete Airik und trat einen Schritt näher. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen blieb jedoch gleich, weil Jared sofort einen Schritt zurück wich und wünschte, er hätte sein Schwert bei sich.

"Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir das abkaufe.", fauchte Jared. "Jensen hat mir von deinem Verrat erzählt. Ich habe keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Airik stutzte. Hatten Jensen Jared tatsächlich alles von jenem Tag erzählt? Hatte er seine wahre Identität enthüllt? Irgendwie bezweifelte Airik, dass sie jetzt hier stehen würden, wenn dem so wäre. Ein Drache hätte genug Kraft, sich von einem auf ihn gestürzten Wagen zu befreien. Auch in Menschenform.

"Na schön. Glaub ihm halt. Darum geht es gar nicht. Es geht darum, dass Jensen mir gehört und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn mir wegnimmst.", verkündete Airik mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

"Ich glaube Jensen kann selber entscheiden, mit wem er zusammen sein will. Er gehört niemandem. Und wenn ich bedenke, was ich alles weiß, kann ich gut verstehen, dass er dich nicht will."

Jared war weiterhin in kleinen Schritten rückwärts gegangen, um den Abstand zu Airik, der ihm folgte, zu halten. Er wusste, er musste bald stehen bleiben. Wenn er auf die Brücke geriet, wurde es haarig. Er beschloss, seine Stellung zu behaupten und blieb stehen. Jared war größer als Airik und würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Weder von dem anderen Mann, noch von dem mindestens zweihundert Meter tiefen Abgrund zu beiden Seiten der Brücke.

"Eigenlich ist es schade, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wo du hier reingeraten bist, Jared.", sprach Airik drohend weiter. "Besonders, weil du es auch nie wissen wirst."

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", knurrte Jared verärgert. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, so hatte er es gelernt. Er mochte nicht wissen, wovon genau Airik sprach, aber er wusste genau, wenn er sich nicht zur Wehr setzte, würde es kein gutes Ende für ihn nehmen.

Jared ging abrupt auf AIrik und versetzte ihm einen Stoß gegen den Oberkörper, der den anderen Mann ein paar Schritte zurück taumeln ließ. Um mehr Distanz zwischen ihn und den Abgrund zu bringen, folgte Jared nach und versuchte, Airik zu umkreisen. Nachdem der Drache seine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte, begriff er schnell, was Jared versuchte und unterband es indem er einen Schritt seitwärts ging und Jared den Weg abschnitt.

"Netter Versuch, Jared. Aber ich befürchte, du kannst nicht gewinnen." Airik grinste bösartig. Jared ignorierte die Bemerkung und ging weiter, bis er mit Airik kollidierte. Sofort begann ein Ringkampf in dem Jared schnell klar wurde, dass Airik zwar kleiner war als er, aber eine unbändige Kraft besaß. Kurz darauf fand Jared sich auf dem staubigen Boden wieder.

Der Mensch begriff, dass er diesen Kampf so nicht gewinnen konnte und stellte um. Er griff sich eine handvoll Dreck und als Airik sich bückte, um ihn am Kragen zu packen, schleuderte er ihm den Inhalt seiner Hand ins Gesicht.

Airik jaulte auf und wischte sich mit einem Arm über die Augen. Die andere verkrallte sich jedoch unbeirrt in Jareds Hemd, zog ihn zu sich heran um ihn dann kraftvoll wieder zu Boden zu stoßen. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass Jared die Luft weg blieb und sein Kopf unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Für einen Augenblick war er wie gelähmt, doch dann wurde er ruckhaft zurück auf die Füße befördert und starrte in ein wütendes, sandbedecktes Gesicht. Airiks Augen tränten, um den Dreck herauszuspülen und für einen Moment glaubte Jared, sie rot aufleuchten zu sehen.

"Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet, Menschenkind!" Airik schäumte vor Wut und begann den jungen Mann auf die Brücke zu schleifen.

***

Nachdem Rothír's Creek außer Sichtweite war, hatte Jensen rasch ein schnelleres Tempo angeschlagen. Seinen Drachensinnen war es ein Leichtes, Jareds Spuren zu folgen, zumal Jared ja nicht versucht hatte, sie zu verbergen.

Als er etwa zehn Minuten auf dem stetig steiler und staubiger werdenden Weg gelaufen war, konnten seine scharfen Drachenaugen in der Ferne den Pass, den die Zwillinge erwähnt hatten, ausmachen. Die Aussicht war spektakulär, allerdings hatte Jensen dafür momentan keinen Sinn. Sein Blick klebte auf den zwei Figuren am Rande der Brücke, die die beiden Seiten der Schlucht miteinander verband.

Er war noch nicht nahe genug, um zu hören, was gesprochen wurde, aber er wusste, dass es keine Zeit zu verlieren galt. Wo sein Gehör noch keine Reichweite hatte, waren seine Augen umso aufmerksamer und der Ausdruck in Jareds Gesicht änderte sich gerade von verwirrt in furchterfüllt. Unter den gegebenen Umständen wurde Jensen klar, dass er sich eventuell verwandeln musste, um zu verhindern, dass Jared zu Tode stürzte. Er begann in vollem Lauf die Weste und das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die beiden Figuren am Rande der Brücke waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass ihnen seine Anwesenheit gänzlich entging und sie ihn erst bemerkten, als er ein paar Meter vor ihnen zum Halten kam.

"Airik!"

Jensens feste Stimme durchschnitt die angespannte Atmosphäre und der Drache zuckte kurz zusammen bevor er tätig wurde. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung brachte er Jared zwischen Jensen und sich, und nahm den Menschen mit seinem linken Arm in den Schwitzkasten. Dieses zwang den Größeren leicht in die Knie. Airik bewegte sich langsam Richtung Mitte der Brücke und zog Jared dabei mit sich.

"Jensen. Schön, dass du an unserer Party teilnimmst. Wir haben gerade eine Menge Spaß.", fauchte Airik und legte seine zur Klaue verwandelte rechte Hand an Jareds Kehle, bereit, sie ihm aufzuschlitzen.

"Lass ihn los, Airik.", grollte Jensen und öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose, so dass diese auf den Boden fiel. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bewegte sich dann auf die beiden anderen zu. Es war ihm egal, wie es auf Jared wirken musste. Der Mensch war sowieso damit beschäftigt, Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Jensen hörte deutlich sein angestrengtes Atmen.

"Nein! Er bekommt dich nicht. Du gehörst mir, Jensen. Mir! Wie kannst du einen Menschen mir vorziehen? Wie?"

Die Weste und das Hemd gesellten sich zu der Hose am Boden und Jensen näherte sich weiter. Das veranlasste Airik sich weiter zurück zu ziehen. Blut begann an Jareds Hals hinab zu laufen, als die scharfe Klaue die Haut leicht durchbrach.

"Wenn du ihm was antust, bring ich dich um.", versprach Jensen mit einer Stimme kalt wie Eis. Für Jared wurde es immer schwieriger zu atmen und das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff war das einzige, was sein Gehirn interessierte. Schwarze Punkte tanzten am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Er wusste, dass Jensen da war, hörte seine Stimme, aber seine Worte hatten keine Bedeutung. Genauso wie die Gefahr, abzustürzen, das Blut, welches an seinem Hals herunter rann oder die Tatsache, dass Jensen sich entkleidet hatte.

"Meinst du wirklich, er ist das wert, Jensen? Du hast ihm nicht einmal erzählt, wer du wirklich bist. Wie kann er dein perfekter Partner sein, oh wahrer Anführer, wenn du ihm nichtmal reinen Wein einschenken kannst? Huh? Erklär mir das mal, los doch."

"Du hast mich verraten, Airik. Wegen dir war ich fünfzehn Jahre in einer winzigen Zelle eingesperrt und du meinst, ich solle dich als Partner wählen? Irgendetwas ist kaputt in deinem Kopf, und ich glaube, das ist schon lange so. Ich sags nur noch einmal: Lass. Jared. Los!"

Airiks Augen funkelten tiefrot und blickten zwischen Jensen, Jared und dem Abgrund hin und her. Ihm selber konnte nichts passieren. Ein Sturz würde ihn nicht töten. Er konnte einfach wegfliegen. Jensen jedoch, er würde sein Wort halten und ihn umbringen. Und der einzige Weg, das zu vermeiden, war, ihn mit etwas zu beschäftigen, was er wichtiger fand.

"Du hast dich also entschieden, richtig? Dazu, deine Natur zu verraten, nur weil ich damals nicht die Schuld auf mich genommen habe? Bravo. Du willst diesen Menschen haben? Dann fang ihn!"

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß beförderte Airik Jared über den Rand der Brücke hinaus, und das erste, was Jared tun konnte, als er wieder frei atmen konnte, war schreien. So wollte er nicht sterben. Er wollte überhaupt nicht sterben. Er wollte leben. Er musste Jensen doch noch das Schwert, welches er für ihn geschmiedet hatte, zeigen.

Während er unaufhaltsam dem Grund der Schlucht entgegen trudelte, tauchte plötzlich über ihm ein Schatten auf. Der Schatten war riesig, schwarz und grünlich schimmernd, fast schon leuchtend, aber Jared war sicher, er bildete sich das nur ein. Irgendwie war es ihm sehr vertraut und doch wie nichts, was er bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Im einen Augenblick schwebte der Schatten über ihm, wobei sich seine grünen Augen in einer ungesprochenen Entschuldigung mit Jareds haselnussbraunen verbanden, und im nächsten war Jareds Sturzflug abrupt vorüber. Allerdings war es nicht der unnachgiebige Boden, der seinen Sturz beendete, sondern gigantische Klauen, die sich sanft um ihn schlossen. Von kräftig geschlagenen Schwingen wurde Jared hinfort getragen und der letzte Gedanke, den Jareds überstrapaziertes Hirn formen konnte, bevor bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, war Scales.

***

Airik verspürte ein Welle der Genugtuung als er Jared fallen und schreien sah. Seine Begeisterung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, dann Jensen sprang dem Menschen hinterher und verwandelte sich in der Luft so schnell, dass Airik bewundernd den Atem anhielt.

Es war Jahre her, dass er den massigen, aber eleganten und fein muskulären Körper seines Drachenfreundes gesehen hatte und Airik bemerkte sofort, dass Jensen jetzt ein ausgewachsener Drache war. An dem verhängnisvollen Tag vor fünfzehn Jahren waren sie gleich groß gewesen, aber jetzt überragte Jensen ihn nicht nur in Menschenform.

Nachdem Jensen seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte, wurde Airik von einem leichten elektrischen Surren durchflutet und seine roten Augen weiteten sich, als von dem geschmeidigen, grün-schwarz geschuppten Drachenkörper ein leichtes Leuchten ausging, während Jensen in die Tiefe abtauchte.

Airik hatte sofort gewusst, dass Jensen der wahre Anführer war, im selben Moment, wie er den Puls verspürt hatte. Etwas tief in ihm hatte jedoch bis gerade gehofft, dass es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe. Einen anderen Drachen. Als er jetzt das Leuchten des wahren Anführers sah, verfiel Airik in Panik.

Durch einen roten Schleier des Schreckens beobachtete Airik, wie Jensen Jared vorsichtig auffing. Diese Szene brachte Bewegung in den älteren Drachen. Jensen würde sich jetzt verpflichtet fühlen ihren Clan aufzusuchen und seinen Partner vorzustellen sowie seine Rolle anzunehmen und Airik würde ins Exil verbannt werden. Oder Jensen würde ihn töten. Das musste er verhindern. Um jeden Preis. Er musste den Clan davon überzeugen, dass die Magie falsch lag und sie Jensen als Anführer ablehnen mussten. Airik verwandelte sich in seinen Drachen, spreizte seine Schwingen und flog los.

***

Während des Fluges zu den Höhlen, zu denen Jensen Jared schon nach dem Angriff auf Rocastle gebracht hatte, hoffte der Drache, dass das Summen in seinem Körper Jared nicht schadete. Es musste damit zudammen hängen, dass er jetzt der Anführer war, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen hatte er keine Ahnung, ob das, was er spürte, sich auf andere übertrug. Besonders, wenn derjenige ein Mensch war.

Jared bewegte sich die ganze Zeit während sie durch die Luft glitten und den Einhornpass hinter sich ließen nicht in Jensens Klauen. Anfangs hatte Jensen Bedenken, dass Airik die Verfolgung aufnehmen könnte um zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte, aber es war schnell klar geworden, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde erblickte Jensen die Höhlen und kurz darauf legte er Jared behutsam vor dem Eingang ab um sich unverzüglich wieder zu verwandeln. Er brachte seinen Partner tiefer in die Höhle, als er es in seiner Drachenform gekonnt hätte und stellte sicher, dass Jared einigermaßen bequem lag.

Dann entfachte er in der Nähe ein kleines Feuer, damit es nicht zu kalt wurde und fügte sich mit seiner teilverwandelten Klaue einen kleinen Schnitt zu, um sein magisches Blut an Jareds Halswunde wirken zu lassen.

Jensen war sicher, dass Jared bei seinem Sturz keinen Schaden genommen hatte, aber die ganze Situation zuvor, so wie der temporäre Sauerstoffmangel hatten seine Spuren hinterlassen und sein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe. Jensen beobachtete Jared ein paar Minuten und begab sich danach an den Eingang der Höhle, um zu wachen. Nur für den Fall, dass Airik doch noch auftauchen würde.

***

Jared fiel es schwer, seine müden Augenlider zu öffnen, und das lag nicht daran, dass sein Bett so kuschelig warm war. Er war noch nichtmal in seinem Bett, wie er feststellte, als ihm sein Vorhaben endlich gelungen war. Er lag auf einem blanken Felsen und spürte die Kälte, die sich unbarmherzig ihren Weg durch seine Kleidung bahnte. Sein Kopf war auf seine Arme gebettet und seine Vorderseite fühlte sich eiskalt an. In seinem Rücken jedoch war es angenehm warm.

Jared holte tief Luft, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand, aber es schien sich um eine Art Höhle zu handeln. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er, dass die Wärmequelle in seinem Rücken ein kleines Lagerfeuer war. Etwas weiter entfernt sah er die Öffnung der Höhle, durch die helles Sonnenlicht herein drang.

Die Silhouette eines Mannes, der im Schneidersitz vor der Höhle saß, ließ Jared die Stirn kraus legen. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Déjà-Vu und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Wie war er erneut hierhin gelangt? An diesen Ort hatte Jensen ihn nach dem Angriff auf Rocastle gebracht.

Jensen. Augenblicklich war Jared klar, wer dort am Höhleneingang saß. Aber wie waren sie hierhin gekommen? Sie waren Stunden von Rothír's Creek entfernt. Und weshalb waren sie hier? Das letzte, woran Jared sich erinnerte, war, dass er mit Airik zum Pass geritten war...

Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden liefen im Zeitraffer vor Jareds innerem Auge ab. Wie Airik ihm erzählte, dass Jensen in Schwierigkeiten war. Der Ritt zum Pass. Die sonderbare Atmosphäre. Seine Skepsis, die Airik dazu brachte, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Der Kampf - er hätte nie geglaubt, dass der deutlich kleinere Mann derartige Kräfte besaß. Airik, der versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass Jensen nicht der war, für den er ihn hielt. Jensens Erscheinen, das Airik veranlasste, ihn als lebenden Schutzschild zu benutzen. Ein Messer oder ähnliches an seiner Kehle.

Aufgrund der dann erfahrenen Luftnot war seine Erinnerung undeutlich, aber er hatte Jensens Drohungen und Airiks Ausreden gehört und dann war er gefallen. Völlig unerwartet war Scales dann erschienen und hatte ihn vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Wo sich der Drache bis dahin aufgehalten hatte und weshalb er genau in diesem Moment auftauchte, war Jared schleierhaft. Aber er war zur rechten Zeit da gewesen. Jared hatte die leuchtend grünen Drachenaugen sofort erkannt und im nächsten Augenblick war es schwarz um ihn geworden.

Wenn Scales ihn hierher gebracht hatte, wo war der Drache jetzt? Hatte er lediglich ihn und Jensen hier abgesetzt? Kannte Jensen den Drachen? Jared schüttelte den Kopf. Er war jeden Tag von Scales' Gefangenschaft in seiner Nähe gewesen und falls er Besuch von Jensen erhalten hätte, wüsste Jared das.

Jared richtete sich vollends auf und ging langsam auf Jensen zu. Als er nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war, bemerkte er, dass Jensen völlig unbekleidet war. Jensen wandt sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll.

Ein Blick in diese Augen ließ Jared realisieren, dass sie haargenau dieselbe Farbe waren, wie die des Drachens. Jared runzelte die Stirn während Jensen aufstand und sich vor ihn stellte. Er sprach kein Wort, aber sein Augen waren voller Fragen.

Langsam betrachtete Jared den Mann vor ihm. Die kurzen Haare, die grünen Augen, die Narbe an seinem Kinn. Sein Oberkörper sah genau so aus wie kürzlich am Fluss, mit fein definierter Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur. Nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Einfach genau richtig. Jared ließ seine Augen abwärts gleiten und bemerkte etwas, was ihm am Fluss nicht aufgefallen war. Zugegebenermaße hatte er da andere Gedanken gehabt, die von Lust und Verlangen erfüllt waren, aber jetzt? Jetzt fragte er sich, wie er die Narbe an Jensens rechter Hüfte übersehen hatte.

Eine Narbe mit einer ungewöhnlichen Form, die nicht von einem Unfall oder einem Kampf stammen konnte. Diese Narbe sah aus, als sei sie bewusst in sein Fleisch geschnitten worden. Jared zitterte. Sie hatte die gleiche Form, wie eine von Scales' Schuppen.

Jared konnte sich noch allzu gut daran erinnern, wie die Männer des Königs wiederholt diese eine Schuppe auf der rechten Hüfte des Drachens weggeschnitten hatten, um an sein magisches Blut zu gelangen. Die ersten Male hatte er mit Bewunderung gesehen, wie schnell die Wunde sich schloss und schon am nächsten Tag hatte sich eine neue Schuppe gebildet. Mit der Zeit, je öfter diese Schuppe regeneriert werden musste, hatte ihre Farbe sich verändert und deutlich mehr Grünanteil als schwarz gehabt. Dadurch war sie einfach zu finden gewesen. 

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, und Jared löste seinen Blick von der Narbe und richtete ihn erneut auf Jensens Augen. Jensen mochte kein Freund vieler Worte sein, seine Augen jedoch sprachen Bände. Jared erkannte Liebe in ihnen, Bedauern, und auch Angst. Keine Angst um sein Leben, sondern Verlustangst. Als fürchte er, ihn zu verlieren. Warum würde er das befürchten? Und auf einmal fanden alle Fragen in Jareds Kopf eine Antwort.

"Scales?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam Jared sich lächerlich vor, diese Frage gestellt zu haben, aber es machte einfach Sinn. Jensens Erscheinen als Scales entkommen war. Seine Unbeholfenheit in alltäglichen Situationen. Seine scheinbare Unwissenheit, was menschliche Verhaltensweisen betraf. Jetzt war auch klar, wie Scales Anwesenheit am Pass zu erklären war. Und nun diese Narbe. Es war unmöglich. Oder war es das etwa nicht? Airik hatte behauptet, dass Jensen nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab.

Auf Jareds Frage hin stand Jensen mucksmäuschenstill dort, als hätte er Angst zu nicken, oder zu reden, oder irgendetwas zu tun, was Jareds Frage beantwortete. Dann endlich, fast schon in Zeitlupe, schloss Jensen kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte Jared in die grünen Drachenaugen von Scales.


	14. Chapter 14

Jared konnte seine Augen nicht von denen des Drachens abwenden. Als dieser noch in Gefangenschaft war, hatte er tausendfach wortlose Gespräche mit ihnen geführt. Er hatte Schmerz in ihnen gesehen, sowie das Verlangen nach Freiheit, Abneigung gegen die Gegangenschaft, und er hatte verstanden. Aber er war machtlos gewesen, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Jetzt gerade sprachen diese Augen von Hoffnung und Angst, Akzeptanz und Vergebung, und Jared war trotz der verblüffenden Enthüllung, dass Jensen ein Drache war, beziehungsweise _der_ Drache war, bereit auf ihn zuzugehen, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Sein Körper jedoch schien nicht mit seinem Gehirn in Verbindung zu stehen. Es war lachhaft. Jared war jemand, der seinen Gefühlen stehts überschwänglich Ausdruck verpasste, und jetzt konnte er gerade keinen Pieps von sich geben, keinen Zeh rühren oder sonst ein Zeichen von sich geben, dass er immer noch Jensens Freund sein wollte.

Jensens Herz schlug unnachgiebig in seiner Brust und er versuchte vergeblich, irgendwie ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von Jared erwarten sollte oder erwarten konnte. Alles von Furcht oder Ungläubigkeit bis hin zu einer von Jareds berüchtigten Umarmungen war denkbar. Jared fast wie versteinert zu sehen grenzte an Abneigung. Er blinzelte erneut und seine Augen waren wieder menschlich.

Jensen wusste, dass er kein Experte darin war, Emotionen von Menschen zu deuten. Er meinte jedoch Jared gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass Schweigen und Reglosigkeit nicht die Art war, wie Jared Zuneigung, Akzeptanz und Verständnis bekundete. Er bearbeitete seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen und senkte dann den Blick, während er vor sich hin nickte. Er hatte verstanden, trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich dann um.

Jareds Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Jensen den Rückzug antrat. Wo wollte er hin? Er glaubte doch nicht etwa, dass Jared nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, oder? Es war nur... überwältigend und unbegreiflich, und es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Was auch immer geschehen war, Jared hatte immer eine Schwäche für den Drachen gehabt, gleich vom ersten Tag an, seitdem er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Und als er Jensen kennenlernte, hatte er direkt eine ihm unerklärliche Verbundenheit verspürt. Trotz seiner Wortkargheit und Zurückhaltung.

Tränen sammelten sich in Jareds Augen und liefen ihm über die Wangen als Jensen sich langsam entfernte. Ein Schluchzer entwich Jareds Brust und mit ihm öffneten sich die Schleusen zu seinen Tränen und allem, was Jared ausmachte.

"Jensen!"

Der Name war mehr ein Schluchzen als ein Wort, hatte aber die gewünschte Wirkung. Jensen blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seines Freundes. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen so aufgewühlt gesehen und wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob er fasziniert oder besorgt sein sollte. Was bedeutete dies? Seine unausgesprochene Frage wurde Augenblicke später beantwortet, als Jared mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu ging und seine Arme um ihn schlang. Seine Umarmung war voller Emotionen.

"Jared, warum bist du traurig?", wollte Jensen wissen, als sich die Umarmung langsam lockerte.

"Du bist gegangen.", schniefte Jared. "Du bist weggegangen."

"Du hast nicht gesprochen. Du bist niemals sprachlos. Ich dachte, es bedeutet..." Jensen hielt inne als Jared vehement seinen Kopf schüttelte und die Tränen erneut zu laufen begannen.

"Niemals, Jensen. Das hat es kein bisschen bedeutet." Jared kämpfte um sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und Jensen fühlte sich hilflos. Er hatte keine Ahnung was man machen sollte, wenn Menschen traurig waren. Also versuchte er das, von dem er wusste, dass es Jared verstummen ließ. Er küsste ihn.

Sobald er Jensens Lippen auf seinen verspürte, reagierte Jared instinktiv und erwiderte den Kuss, ließ die dabei entstehenden positiven Gefühle seinen Körper durchfluten. Er drückte Jensen wieder fester an sich, zog ihn so nah wie es irgend möglich war. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Jensen, aus seiner Nähe, und er schloss die Augen. Ihre Lippen und Zungen erforschten einander und ein Zittern lief durch Jareds Körper.

Diese körperliche Nähe entfachte Jensens inneres Feuer erneut. Alles, was er wollte, war Jared wieder sein zu machen. Jareds kalte Hände bewegten sich über seinen Rücken, wanderten tiefer und glitten über die Rundung seines Gesäß. Jensen presste seine Hüften gegen Jared und der Mensch erschauderte erneut. Jensens Unterbewusstsein meldete sich.

"Jared?"

"Hmm?"

"Geht's dir gut?"

Jensen hatte eine besorgte Miene aufgesetzt, die Jared aber wegen der Umarmung nicht sehen konnte.

"I... ich... bin okay, J... Jensen. Ich glaub, ich kann n...och nicht g...ganz begrei...fen, dddass du ei..n D...drache bbbist." Jared kämpfte mit seinem bebenden Kiefern. Wann war es so kalt geworden?

"Das hört sich aber anders an."

"Mmmir ist n...nur etw...was kalt.", gab Jared zu. Erst jetzt wurde Jensen gewahr, dass die Luft mächtig abgekühlt war. Zudem hatte Jared geraume Zeit auf dem kalten Felsboden gelegen und die Zugluft während des Fluges war auch kühl gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten Menschen kein inneres Feuer, so wie Drachen.

"W...warum ist dddir ni...cht kkkalt.", wunderte sich Jared. "Du bbbist n...nackt."

"Drachenfeuer." Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen dich aufwärmen damit wir zurück fliegen können. Setz dich wieder ans Feuer."

Er führte seinen zitternden Freund zu den Flanmen und setzte sich so dicht hinter ihn, dass er ihn auch mit seinem eigenen Körper wärmen konnte.

Später, als Jensen sicher war, dass Jared durch und durch warm war und den Flug gut überstehen würde, erhob er sich und trat aus der Höhle ins Freie.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Jensen?", erkundigte sich Jared und folgte ihm.

"Wir kehren zurück. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", erwiderte Jensen, in dessen Augen sich das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

"Ist das nicht riskant? Ich meine, was denkst du macht Airik jetzt? Er könnte..."

Plötzlich verstummte Jared, was Jensen dazu veranlasste, ihn anzuschauen.

"Also, Airik...", fuhr Jared mit belegter Stimme fort. "Ist er auch...?"

"Ein Drache? Ja.", bestätigte Jensen, wobei seine Augen wütend aufflackerten. "Er ist der Grund, weswegen ich damals abgestürzt bin. Er wollte die Regeln brechen. Ich war dagegen. Wir haben gekämpft und er hat unsere Freundschaft verraten."

Jared nickte nachdenklich während Jensen sprach.

"Wird er auf uns warten?"

Jensen stieß die Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Ältesten werden ihn sehen wollen. Er ist nicht mehr der Anführer. Er wird vor Wut kocheb, aber er wird nicht in Rothír's Creek sein."

"Bist du sicher?"

Jensen nickte grimmig.

"Okay. Und jetzt? Wirst du dich jetzt verwandeln?" Der Gedanke, Jensen dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich in Scales verwandelte, war aufregend für Jared. Jensen nickte und Jared trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Drache war so riesig, dass er sicher etwas Platz brauchte.

Staunend beobachtete Jared wie Jensen die Augen schloss und zu schimmern begann. Er wurde größer und größer und Jared wich unwillkürlich bis an die Felswand zurück. Als das Schimmern letztendlich verebbte, blickte Jared in Scales' Drachenaugen.

"Wow.", staunte Jared. Er streckte die Hand aus und trat näher, um die noch leicht schimmernden Schuppen auf Jensens Arm zu berühren. Als Kind hatte er sich immer gefragt, wie der Drache sich anfühlen würde. Natürlich hatte man es ihm nie erlaubt. Selbst die Erwachsenen hatten sich dem Biest nur genähert, wenn sie es vorher mit dem Drachenstahl außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Nachdem er die Aufgabe seines Vater übernommen hatte, hatte Jared einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, Scales zu berühren. Der Drache hatte nahe des Gitters gelegen, als des Königs Männer den Drachenstahl anwandten und Jared hatte ganz schnell die Gelegenheit genutzt, die Schuppen zu spüren. Sie waren angeraut und fest, aber auf eine andere Weise geschmeidig.

Jetzt allerdings fühlten sich die Schuppen glatt an, glänzten und waren fast schon rutschig, ohne nass zu sein. Die damals erfühlte Festigkeit war noch genauso, aber sie wirkte viel geschmeidiger. Ein sanftes Brummen erklang in Jareds Kopf und er schreckte verwundert zurück.

 _Das kitzelt_ , hörte Jared Jensens Stimme in seinem Kopf und seine Kinnlade fiel vor Erstaunen.

" 'tschuldigung.", murmelte er atemlos. "Hast du gerade in meinem Kopf gesprochen?" Der Drache blinzelte mit den Augen und Jared hätte schwören können, dass er lächelte.

 _Das hab ich_ , erwiderte Jensen auf dieselbe Art. _So kommunizieren wir als Drachen._

"Das... äh... daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen. Okay, wie machen wir das jetzt? Soll ich auf deinen Rücken klettern?" Jared kam sich vor wie im Traum. Er wusste, dass Scales riesig war, aber jetzt, wo er vor ihm stand, schien er noch viel größer zu sein, als in seiner Zelle.

 _Ich befürchte, meine Schuppen sind zu glatt um sich daran festzuhalten. Es wäre sicherer, wenn ich dich wieder mit einer Klaue trage._ Jensen legte seinen großen Kopf schief und wartete auf Jareds Erlaubnis.

Jared starrte auf die Klauen, gigantisch und rasiermesserscharf. Sie sahen verdammt gefährlich aus. Allerdings sah der ganze Drache sehr gefährlich aus, und dennoch hatte er den Fang aus freiem Fall und den Flug hierher unbeschadet überstanden. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer.

"Ich vertraue dir.", murmelte Jared und stellte sich neben eine der Klauen. Sie war ein gutes Stück höher als er groß war. "Lass es uns angehen."

Jensen öffnete die Klaue und Jared kletterte hinauf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange der Flug dauern würde, aber er wollte es sich einigermaßen bequem machen. Er suchte sich den aufwärts gebogenen Teil aus, der in diesem Bereich noch von einer ledrigen Haut bedeckt war. Trotzdem war die Klaue darunter deutlich zu spüren.

Vorsichtig schloss Jensen den anderen Teil der Klaue wieder und Jared fühlte sich sicher. Nicht bedrängt oder eingezwängt, einfach nur sicher. Vielleicht könnte er so sogar etwas schlafen.

"Das ist so cool, Jensen. Ich denke, ich bin soweit.", rief Jared.

 _Okay_ , erwiderte Jensen. _Hab keine Angst._

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß seiner Beine erhob Jensen sich in die Lüfte. Jared hörte das Rauschen, als sich die Schwingen entfalteten und dann zerzauste der Wind sein Haar, während die Welt unter ihnen vorbei raste.

"Oooh mein Goooott!", grölte Jared. Er liebte es, im vollen Galopp auf einem Pferderücken dahin zu fliegen, aber ein Pferd konnte hier keinem Vergleich standhalten. "Das ist der Waaaaahnsinn!"

Er hörte Jensens leises Lachen in seinem Kopf und lachte mit.

"Wohin gehts denn jetzt? In die Siedlung können wir ja schlecht fliegen."

 _Ich habe meine Kleidung noch am Pass. Wir sollten sie einsammeln und dann von dort laufen,_ erwiderte Jensen.

"Klar", nickte Jared. "Klingt nach einem Plan."

Mit einem zuneigungsvollen Brummen schlug Jensen die Richtung zum Einhornpass ein.

***

Airik schlängelte sich in hohem Tempo durch die Luft. Sein Ziel war das Drachenreich. Sein Plan Jared loszuwerden war gründlich daneben gegangen. Vielleicht würden die Ältesten Jensen die Tatsache übel nehmen, dass er sich vor einem Menschen verwandelt hatte. Er würde es allerdings nicht abwarten. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen, dass Jensen - wahrer Anführer oder nicht - von ihnen nicht akzeptiert würde.

Im Prinzip war es ja Jensens Schuld, dass sie in diesem Dilemma steckten. Er hatte in ihrer Jugend bis auf ein paar Experimente sämtliche Versuche seinerseits, Jensen als Partner zu gewinnen, abgelehnt. Für Jensen war es nur ein Ausprobieren gewesen. Wann auch immer Airik es in Richtung Beziehung hatte lenken wollen, hatte der jüngere Drache abgelehnt.

Und so traurig es war, gerade jetzt brauchte Airik einen starken Partner. Einen besser geeigneten als den wahren Anführer gab es da kaum. Allerdings genoss Airik es, Anweisungen zu geben und die Aussicht, dieses Privileg dann abgeben zu müssen, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn er auf Jensen würde hören müssen.

Die Landschaft unter ihm sauste nur so vorbei und da seine Gedanken so sehr mit Rache und anderen Gefühlen beschäftigt waren, verlor er jegliches Zeitgefühl. Fast wie ferngesteuert landete Airik vor seiner Höhle und trat ein. Sein Auf-und- ab-Laufen war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, da seine Ankunft Roarke und Fokke nicht entgangen war. Zusammen mit Tiu und Luna, zwei anderen Ältesten, sowie einem Jungdrachen namens Leif, warteten sie auf ihn. Airik trat vor seine Höhle und blickte in erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

"Hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Roarke ohne Umschweife.

Airiks Augen flammten kurz auf und er holte tief Luft, bevor er sprach.

"Das habe ich. Und ich denke nicht, dass er geeignet ist, uns zu führen. Er geht auf gar nichts ein und will einfach nur sein Ding machen. Er hat sogar gedroht, mich zu töten, wenn ich seinen Menschen anrühre." In diese letzten Worte legte Airik seine ganze Wut.

"Er ist der wahre Anführer.", meinte Roarke nur. "Die Magie hat ihn ausgewählt."

"Er verstößt gegen die Regeln, du alter Lindwurm! Damals wie heute. Er hat sich vor einem Menschen verwandelt."

Die anderen Drachen tauschten ein paar Blicke aus, und falls Roarke verstimmt war, weil er als alter Lindwurm bezeichnet wurde, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Tiu schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was Airik als Zustimmung wertete. Runa sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Vor seinem Menschen oder anderen?", fragte sie dann.

"Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Es verstößt gegen die Regeln!"

"Es macht einen Unterschied.", unterstützte Fokke Runa. Airik runzelte die Stirn. Wenn es einen Unterschied machte, bedeutete es, dass sich vor seinem Menschen verwandeln in Ordnung war.

"Ich denke, da waren genügend Menschen, die es gesehen haben.", knurrte er. "Er kümmert sich kein bisschen um Drachenregeln. Hat er noch nie. Wer weiß, wie oft er sich schon vor Menschen verwandelt hat."

Jetzt wurde Fokke nachdenklich. Da er ein Anführer war, hatte er sich, wie Hjálmarr, ab und zu unter die Menschen gemischt. Sein Gebiet war zwar ein anderes, als das, wo sich Hjálmarr oder auch Airik bewegten, aber Neuigkeiten über einen Drachen, der sich vor Menschen verwandelte hätten sich sicherlich schnell bis zu seinem Gebiet verbreitet. Und dennoch hatte er in den letzten dreihundert Jahren nichts derartiges gehört.

"Falls ich etwas sagen dürfte.", warf Leif, der jüngste der Gruppe, ein und wartete respektvoll die Erlaubnis der Ältesten ab. Airiks Augen funkelten schon gefährlich, aber Roarke kam ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor, was ein Zeichen war, dass die Ältesten Airik die Anführerrolle schon längst aberkannt hatten.

"Sprich, junger Leif. Was denkst du?"

Alle Augen auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, machte Leif etwas nervös, aber er atmete tief durch und erzählte dann.

"Ich hab Jensen gekannt. Ja, er ist älter als ich, aber wenn er gerade nichts mit denen, die so wie Airik etwas älter als er waren unternahm, hat er öfters Zeit mit den jüngeren, so wie Hendrik, Lasse und mir verbracht. Wie ihr sicher wisst, ist das sich Verwandeln unter Jungdrachen eine Art Sport... wer kann es am schnellsten, wessen Mensch ist der größte, wer kann sich teilweise verwandeln. Sowas halt."

Fokke, Roarke, Runa und Tiu nickten. Sie konnten sich noch an ihre Jugend erinnern und sahen die Jungdrachen auch heute noch solche Wettkämpfe austragen. Nur Airik biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte ihn finster an.

"Naja, Jensen mochte das gar nicht. Er hat sich nie verwandelt. Zumindest nicht in unserer Anwesenheit. Keiner von uns hat je seine menschliche Form gesehen. Ich bezweifle, dass er sie selber bis zu jenem Tag, an dem er angeblich Hjálmarrs Regeln gebrochen hat, gesehen hat."

"Natürlich hat er sich vorher schonmal verwandelt.", zischte Airik und schlug mit seinem gestachelten Schwanz drohend auf den Boden. "Mich würde es auch nicht überraschen, wenn er sich während seiner Gefangenschaft verwandelt hat. Vielleicht hat er sogar den Angriff, der diesen Ort zerstört hat, angezettelt."

"Das bezweifle ich.", entgegnete Fokke ruhig.

"Was?", grollte Airik und schien kurz vorm Platzen zu sein.

"Du vergisst, Airik, dass ich auch ein Anführer bin. Wie Hjálmarr bewege ich mich gelegentlich unter Menschen. Menschen, die schon lange nicht mehr wissen, dass Drachen auch eine menschliche Form haben. Und soweit die Siedlungen, die ich besuche, auch von deinen entfernt sind, denke ich, dass eine Nachricht über sich verwandelnde Drachen sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hätte. Ich hätte davon gehört, und soweit ich weiß, sind die Menschen ahnungslos."

"Willst du mich als Lügner darstellen?" Aus Airiks Nasenlöchern stieg Rauch auf, aber je mehr er sich aufregte, desto ruhiger wurden Fokke, Roarke und die anderen. Nur Leif sah einigermaßen besorgt aus.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass die Geschichten, die du uns damals und jetzt hier auftischst, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit sind. Wenn überhaupt ein Funke Wahrheit darin steckt. Es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, und dein Auftreten hier überzeugt mich auch nicht von deiner Aufrichtigkeit.", stellte Fokke klar.

"Wenn Jensen sich während seiner Gefangenschaft tatsächlich verwandelt hätte, hätten Hjálmarr, oder später du, definitiv auf euren Besuchen davon erfahren.", fügte Tiu hinzu. "Da bin ich mir sicher. Da du aber bisher noch nie etwas in der Art erwähnt hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass er es nie getan hat."

"Da stimme ich zu.", ergänzte Runa. "Abgesehen davon, Airik... woher weißt du, dass Jensen sich als Mensch unter Menschen bewegt, wenn noch kein Drache je seine menschliche Form gesehen hat?"

"Oh, ich habe sie gesehen an diesem Tag, nachdem er die Regeln gebrochen hatte.", fauchte Airik. "Er hat sich verwandelt, weil er sich bei den Menschen vergnügen wollte."

"Sie haben ihn als Drache gefangen genommen.", bemerkte Roarke. "Sag mir, warum wäre er als Drache zu den Menschen gegangen, wenn er sich nach deinen Worten mit ihnen vergnügen wollte?"

Airik stutzte und zermürbte sich sein Hirn nach einer passenden Antwort.

"Und wenn du schon dabei bist, erklär doch mal, wie sie ihn als Drachen gefangen nehmen konnten. Das ist unmöglich."

"Er... ich weiß es nicht!" Airik war kurz davor, Feuer zu spucken. "Er hat seine Absichten geäußert. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle es nicht tun. Es kam zum Kampf und nachdem er mich verwundet hatte, bin ich zurück geflogen, um den Verrat zu melden. Er war damals schuldig und ist es auch heute!"

"Nun ja, das denke ich nicht mehr.", erwiderte Roarke und die anderen Drachen nickten.

"Ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn du in der Höhle bleibst, bis der wahre Anführer hier ist und uns seine Version der Ereignisse darstellen kann.", fügte Fokke hinzu.

Airik fauchte und trommelte mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass es nur gegen ihn sprechen würde, wenn er die Beherrschung vollständig verlor. Für den Moment war es am besten, wenn er sich fügte und abwartete, wie sich das Ganze entwickeln würde. Wenn Jensen auftauchte -falls das überhaupt der Fall sein würde - würde er schon einen Weg finden, den Clan davon zu überzeugen, dass Jensen kein Anführer war, Magie hin oder her.

***

Jared genoss den Flug in vollen Zügen. Er hatte sich schnell an das ungewohnte Gefühl gewöhnt und falls er überhaupt Angst verspürt hatte, war diese längst verflogen. Er genoss einfach die Aussicht. Jensen wählte die Flugroute über bewaldetem Gebiet, weil dadurch die Wahrscheinlichkeit gesehen zu werden reduziert wurde. Als sie sich Rothìr's Creek näherten, fragte Jared sich, wo Jensen landen wollte.

"Jensen? Wie sieht der Plan aus?"

 _Ich brauche erst meine Kleidung. Dann sehen wir weiter,_ erwiderte Jensen.

In der Ferne erblickte Jared den Pass, auf den Jensen zusteuerte. Die schmale Brücke mit der steilen Schlucht jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Kurz bevor Jensen zur Landung ansetzte, entdeckte Jared das Pferd, welches er ausgeliehen hatte. Es weidete auf einem Flecken Gras und galoppierte wiehernd davon, als der riesige Schatten des Drachens über es glitt.

Als er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, öffnete Jensen seine Klaue und ließ Jared runterklettern. Die ersten paar Schritte taumelte der Mensch etwas. Dann blieb er stehen und sah sich nach seinem Freund um, dessen Schuppen im schwindenden Sonnenlicht glänzten. Jared suchte Jensens Augen und bemerkte einmal mehr, dass sie die exakte Farbe wie die seines Menschen waren. Der Drache blinzelte und begann dann zu flimmern. Aus seinem Inneren kam ein Leuchten und kurz darauf stand Jensen vor ihm.

Jensen hatte kaum Zeit Jared ein Lächeln zu schenken, bevor dieser ihn fest umarmte.

"Das ist so unwirklich.", murmelte Jared. "Du bist unwirklich. Ich werde nie verstehen können, wie ein Lebewesen seine Form so verändern kann, aber... das muss ich auch nicht, solange du es bist." Jared hielt Jensen noch eine Weile fest, bevor er ihn gehen ließ. Sein Freund war immer noch splitterfasernackt, und trotz der Abgeschiedenheit des Passes konnte es immer sein, dass jemand kam.

"Lass uns deine Kleidung finden, Jensen.", schlug Jared vor und ging das kleine Stück zu der Stelle, an der Airik ihn an den Abgrund gezogen hatte. Der andere Drache hatte anscheinend kein Interesse an den abgelegten Kleidungsstücken gehabt und Jensen beeilte sich, sich anzuziehen.

Schweigend gingen sie talwärts, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als Jared auf einmal ein leises Schnauben vernahm. Vor ihnen war das Pferd, dass, nachdem es vom Schatten des Drachens verscheucht worden war, eine andere Futterstelle gefunden hatte. Anscheinend war Jensen in Menschenform akzeptabel, denn es begrüßte die beiden Männer freundlich.

Jared strahlte und redete kurz mit der Stute. Dann fasste er die Zügel und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. Anschließend hielt er Jensen seine ausgestreckte Hand hin.

"Komm.", sagte er und winkte ihn näher. Jensen zog die Stirn kraus.

"Wie, komm?"

"Das ist unser Glück. Jetzt müssen wir nicht den ganzen Weg bis Rothír's Creek laufen. Komm, steig hinter mir auf.", erläuterte Jared, die Hand immer noch ausgestreckt. Jensen war skeptisch.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber.", entgegnete er dann mit einem Achselzucken.

"Unsinn.", widersprach Jared. "Sie ist stark genug uns beide zu tragen, also, steig auf."

"Jared, ich war noch nie...", begann Jensen.

"Oh, verflixt. Hab ich vergessen, Jensen. Aber es macht nichts. Du musst selber nichts können, nur hinter mir sitzen."

Ein anderes Lebewesen als Transportmöglichkeit zu nutzen war Jensen gänzlich fremd und er war immer noch etwas zögerlich. Er war nicht sicher, ob er dem Pferd vertrauen könnte, ihn zu tragen. Er sah auf und wollte Jared seine Bedenken mitteilen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Jared wohl dieselben Bedenken gehabt haben muss, als er sich von ihm hatte tragen lassen.

Jared mochte es gewohnt sein, zu reiten, aber ein Flug auf einem Drachen war eine ganz andere Sache. Obwohl Jensen das Pferd nicht kannte und nicht wusste, ob es vertrauenswürdig war, entschloss er sich, es zu versuchen. Immerhin kannte er Jared. Er vertraute Jared und dieser hatte offensichtlich Erfahrung mit diesen Tieren und alles im Griff. Jensen schloss seine grünen Augen kurz, dann packte er Jareds ausgestrecke Hand und schwang sich hoch.

"Halt dich einfach an mir fest.", sagte Jared und platzierte Jensens Hand auf seiner Hüfte. Jensen legte seine andere Hand auf die gegenüberliegende Hüfte und konzentrierte sich dann auf das neue Gefühl von warmen, starken Muskeln unter ihm.

Jared trieb das Pferd in einen schnellen Schritt, einerseits, weil es bergab ging, und andererseits, damit Jensen sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Er war immerhin noch nie geritten. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass Jensen sich sehr schnell auf die Bewegungen des Pferdes einlassen konnte und recht entspannt hinter ihm saß. Daher brachte er die Stute, als sie unten im Tal angekommen waren, in einen leichten Galopp. Jensen verstärkte seinen Griff um Jareds Hüften für einen Moment, ließ sich aber sofort auf den neuen Rhythmus ein.

Schon bald war Rothír's Creek in Sichtweite und Jared zügelte das Pferd. Nachdem beide abgestiegen waren, ging Jensen zum Eingangstor, aber Jared packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Jensen blieb stehen und sah den Menschen fragend an. Jared band das Pferd an und lobte es, bevor er sprach.

"Ich würde gerne sehen, wo du all diese Zeit geschlafen hast." Jared blickte Jensen tief in die Augen. "Ich kann nämlich nicht glauben, dass du die ganze Zeit in diesem traurigen Beispiel für eine Hütte gehaust hast. Ich meine, da war noch nicht einmal ein Bett."

Jensen verkniff sich ein Grinsen und nickte dann. Es überraschte ihn keineswegs, dass Jared neugierig war und er hatte schon mit einer derartigen Frage gerechnet.

"Erwarte lieber kein Bett.", erwiderte er und marschierte los. Jareds Augen weiteten sich und er beeilte sich, zu seinem Freund aufzuschließen.

"Kein Bett? Wirklich?" Wie konnte man ohne Bett leben?

"Ich bin ein Drache, Jared." Jensen zuckte mit den Achseln. Jared schluckte nur und nickte. Während er neben Jensen daherging, wanderten seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. Jensen legte ein straffes Tempo vor, aber Jared hatte trotz seiner Gedankenwanderung keine Probleme, Schritt zu halten. Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke, den er nicht bis zum Erreichen von Jensens Lager zurückstellen konnte.

"Jensen.", rief er und wurde langsamer. Jensen drehte sich nach ihm um und verlangsamte ebenfalls seine Geschwindigkeit. Ihm entging der nachdenkliche Ausdruck Jareds nicht.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Nein. Ich meine, ja. Ach, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur... ich versteh was nicht.", druckste Jared, unentschlossen, wie er seine Frage stellen sollte.

"Inwiefern?"

"Naja, du weißt ja, dass ich dabei war, als die Wachen dich in dieses... Verlies gesteckt haben. Ich war zwar nur ein Kind, aber..."

"Ich erinnere mich.", nickte Jensen.

"Okay. Als Drache bist du ziemlich gigantisch und dieses Verlies war nicht annähernd groß genug für dich, aber... wenn du dich ja verwandeln kannst, warum hast du davon nicht Gebrauch gemacht, um zu entkommen? Du hättest als Mensch sicher zwischen den Stäben durchgepasst." 

Jensen blieb abrupt stehen und Jared meinte, ein Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen zu sehen.

"Ich hab es versucht.", sagte er leise.

"Du hast es versucht?", wiederholte Jared. "Du hast dich verwandelt und es versucht. Und du hast nicht durchgepasst? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

"Oh, ich hätte durchgepasst, aber nicht, ohne die Stangen zu berühren."

"Oh?"

"Drachenstahl.", grollte Jensen.

"Ja, ich weiß. Es soll wohl einen Drachen schocken."

"Das tut es.", entgegnete Jensen grimmig. "Mein Drachenkörper kann zwar damit umgehen, aber mein Menschenkörper hat viel weniger Masse, um den Schock aufzunehmen."

"Du spürst es als Mensch auch?"

"Ich bin immer noch ein Drache.", erwiderte Jensen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Es hat mich umgehauen. Wie ein Blitzschlag.", erzählte Jensen mit rauher Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass es keine angenehme Erinnerung war.

"Das tut mir leid.", murmelte Jared traurig. Dann hob er den Kopf. "Hast du dich dann zurückverwandelt bevor eine Wache kam?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich verwandelt zu haben. Ich erinnere mich an wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich mein Drache."

Jared war still. Er hatte sich als Kind ein paar Mal geschockt und das Gefühl nie leiden gekonnt. Er war jedoch nie sehr heftig gewesen. So ähnlich wie ein Hieb auf die Hand. Er konnte sich die Intensität kaum vorstellen, wenn Jensen sie mit einem Blitzschlag verglich.

"Hast du es je wieder versucht?"

Jensens Augen weiteten sich vor Horror und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Ich habe versucht, sie zu schmelzen, aber sie waren mit Drachenbalsam versehen."

Jared nickte. Er kannte Drachenbalsam. Es wies Hitze ab. Viele Hütten in Rocastle hatten eine Schicht des Balsams als Schutz vor Feuer gehabt. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, bis Jensen endlich unvermittelt stehen blieb.

"Was ist los?", fragte Jared und sah sich um.

"Wir sind da.", sagte Jensen einfach.

"Ähhh.", brummte Jared und sah sich nochmal um. Alles, was er erblickte, waren Bäume und Waldboden, Büsche und ein Eichhörnchen. "Ich seh nichts."

Jensen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte dann nach oben. Jared folgte seinem Fingerzeig und erblickte ein recht großes Baumhaus in der Krone einer beeindruckenden Blutbuche.

"Wow!", staunte er und betrachtete das ganze Gebilde so genau wie möglich. Die Buche war bald fünfzig Meter hoch, wobei die untersten Äste an dem glattrindigen Stamm erst nach der Hälfte der Höhe abgingen. "Aber... wie kommst du da rauf?"

Einen kurzen Moment glaubte Jared, er würde fliegen, aber zwischen den Bäumen war nicht genug Platz für den Drachen. Und erst recht nicht im Baumhaus. Jensen blickte auf seine Hand und Jared hielt die Luft an, als sie sich in eine seiner scharfen Klauen verwandelte. Jetzt bemerkte er auch die Kerben in der Rinde, die nur von seinen Klauen stammen konnten. Jensen verwandelte seine andere Hand ebenso, ging zu dem Stamm, schlug eine Klaue wie eine Axt durch die Rinde und sah Jared an.

"Halt dich an mir fest."

"Was? Du willst mich huckepack da hoch bringen?"

"Ich bin ein Drache.", sagte Jensen achselzuckend. "Vertraust du mir?"

Jared blickte nach oben und versuchte, seine Bedenken abzulegen. Er vertraute Jensen, und wenn Jensen sagte, dass er das schaffte... Jared ging zu seinem Freund und schlang seine Arme um seine Schultern.

"Ich vertrau dir.", sagte er. Jensen nickte und schlug sofort die andere Klaue in den Baum um den Aufstieg zu beginnen. Jede Bewegung Jensens, die sie weiter nach oben brachte, ließ Jared das perfekt abgestimmte Spiel der Muskeln sogar durch die verschiedenen Lagen von Kleidung unter ihm spüren. Jensen fühlte sich so gut an, dass Jared sich ganz auf ihn konzentrierte, anstatt auf die Klettertour.

"Du kannst jetzt loslassen."

Jared schrak aus seinen Gedanken und musste feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich das Innere des Baumhauses erreicht hatten.

"Tut mir leid, ich...", murmelte Jared. Er verstummte, als er sich das Baumhaus genauer ansah. Es war recht geräumig, enthielt aber keinerlei Mobilar. Stattdessen bemerkte Jared einige Tierfelle, die über den Boden drapiert waren und dem Haus einen gemütlichen Charakter verliehen.

"Heiliges Feuer!", staunte Jared. "Das ist mal was anderes. Was superschönes anderes. Hast du das alles gemacht?"

Jensen nickte.

"Sah deine Höhle damals auch so aus?"

"Nein.", dementierte Jensen. "Da waren nur Felswände und... äh, ein paar Schätze."

"Mir gefällt, was du mit den Pelzen gemacht hast.", bemerkte Jared bewundernd. Im zentralen Bereich des Raumes hatte Jensen einige glatte Felle von Rotwild und Ziegen angeordnet. An den Wänden befanden sich bauschigere Felle, Schafsfelle. "Es sieht flauschig und einladend aus."

"Magst du Flauschiges?", wollte Jensen aufgeregt wissen. Jared blickte verwundert auf, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nahm Jensen ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zur anderen Seite des Baumhauses. 

In einer Ecke hatte Jensen einige Schaffelle übereinander gestapelt und somit eine erhöhte Fläche geschaffen, was offensichtlich ein Bettersatz sein sollte. An oberster Stelle befand sich ein Pelz, der sich farblich und größentechnisch deutlich von den Schafspelzen absetzte. Jared verspürte ein unbändiges Verlangen, den Pelz zu berühren. Er bückte sich und ließ seine Hand darüber gleiten.

"Ist das... ein Bär?"

"Ja.", bestätigte Jensen in einem Ton, als erkläre er jemandem, dass Wasser nass war.

"Heiliges Feuer!", rief Jared erneut. "Ich hab noch nie ein Bärenfell gesehen." Staunend ließ er seine Finger weiter durch das weiche Fell gleiten.

"Ist es flauschig?", wollte Jensen wissen.

"Es ist wahnsinnig flauschig.", rief Jared und konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem schwarz-braunen Pelz lösen.

"Gut.", grinste Jensen. "Dann musst du mal das hier machen."

Jared blieb keine Zeit zu fragen, was er meinte, denn der Drache ließ sich auf dem Pelz nieder und zog Jared zu sich.

"Kannst du fühlen, wie... glücklich das ist?", fuhr Jensen fort. "Wir Drachen benutzen kein Bett. Wir schlafen auf dem Boden. Unsere Schuppen beschützen nicht nur unsere Körper, zum Beispiel vor Feuer, sie sorgen auch dafür, dass unser inneres Feuer nicht erlischt."

"Glücklich?", rätselte Jared. "Ich glaube, du meinst 'gemütlich', und ja, es ist sehr gemütlich. So verdammt gemütlich." Er schlang seine Arme um Jensen, der lang ausgestreckt neben ihm lag. "Es ist perfekt."

Jareds Augen glitten bewundernd über die Felle und die hölzernen Wände und genossen, wie wundervoll es aussah. Währenddessen betrachtete Jensen den Glanz in Jareds Augen und erfreute sich daran. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Menschen lassen und betrachtete jedes Detail von Kopf bis Fuß.

Ein Zittern lief durch Jareds Körper und als Jensen aufsah, blickte er direkt in Jareds Augen, die ihn voll ungebändigter Bewunderung und Liebe ansahen. Das Zittern wiederholte sich und erinnerte Jensen daran, wie kalt es Jared gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte der Rückflug Jareds mühsam wiedererlangte Körperwärme erneut strapaziert.

Jensen streckte die Hände aus und öffnete die Knöpfe von Jareds Hemd, um es ihm dann von den Schultern zu schieben. Jareds Blick wich keinen Moment von ihm und das Zittern wurde heftiger. Schnell ließ Jensen sein eigenes Hemd folgen, um Jared dann via Körperkontakt zu wärmen.

Jared rührte sich nicht, als Jensen ihn entkleidete. Er genoss die Berührungen und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll auf Jensens Lippen. Sein Herz began schneller zu schlagen und er befeuchtete seine eigenen Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Ein leichtes, grünliches Schimmern baunte sich zwischen ihnen auf und zog Jareds Aufmerksamkeit auf Jensens entblößte Haut. Es schien, als leuchteten manche Partien des Drachens als Reflektion seiner Schuppen. Unwillkürlich streckte Jared die Hand aus, um die leuchtende Haut zu berühren. Er sog überrascht die Luft ein. Ein leises Vibrieren ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln und Jensen aufstöhnen. Jared sah auf.

"Ist das... war das...?", murmelte Jared, unsicher, was er eigentlich fragen wollte.

"Es steigert mein Verlangen nach dir.", erwiderte Jensen mit rauher Stimme und zog Jared näher an sich, um ihn zu spüren. Dann nahm er Jareds Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schritt. Der Stoff seiner Hose versteckte seine Erregung kein bisschen und Jared erhöhte den Druck etwas, was Jensen ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.

"Geschieht das immer?", murmelte Jared, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von Jensens entfernt.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Jensen leicht rauchig. "Es ist auch am Fluss so gewesen, aber erst als wir beide kurz vor dem Höhepunkt waren, und ich glaube, du hast es gar nicht mitbekommen." Er drückte einen Kuss auf Jareds Lippen. "Ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass meine Magie dich als Partner anerkennt."

Jared war nicht sicher, ob er dies alles richtig verstand, aber es war faszinierend, dass es sich um eine ganz persönliche, besondere Bindung zu Jensen handeln konnte. Er ließ seine Finger von Jensens Schritt an seine Flanke wandern, berührte dort federleicht die vibrierende Haut, die danach an der Stelle heller leuchtete. Jensen biss sich auf die Lippen und bewegte sein Becken auf der Suche nach Kontakt.

"Klasse.", hauchte Jared und dann legten sich Jensens Lippen auf seine und küssten ihn voller Lust, Versprechen und Begehren. Beide ließen ihre Hände auf Entdeckungstour gehen, zupften an Hosen, wuschelten in Haaren und ließen nicht voneinander ab, bis sie nackt und außer Atem waren.

Jareds Pupillen weiteten sich, als er das Bild absorbierte, das Jensen abgab. An den Seiten entlang, bis über sein Gesäß und dann weiter bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel lief das grünlich schimmernde Schuppenmuster, welches an den Stellen, die Jareds Hände berührt hatten, immer noch heller erschien. Dann erfassten seine Augen Jensens offensichtliche Erregung und er grinste.

Jensen weidete sich an dem Effekt, den der magische Puls in seinem Körper auf Jared ausübte und verspürte das unbändige Bedürfnis, ihn zu schmecken. Sanft schob er Jared zurück auf das Bärenfell und begann vom Kiefer entlang bis zu seinem Hals kleine Küsse auf Jareds Haut zu setzen. Er ließ seine Zunge entlang dem Schlüsselbein gleiten und knabberte an der Haut, die sich über Jareds Schultermuskeln spannte.

Jared warf den Kopf zurück in die weichen Felle und bot Jensen stöhnend seine Kehle dar. Sanfte Fingerspitzen glitten von seinen Lippen aus den Hals entlang, immer weiter, bis sie die weichen Haare unterhalb Jareds Bauchnabel erreichten. Erwartungsvoll hielt Jared die Luft an, nur um sie feste auszustoßen, als sich Jensens Lippen um seine Brustwarze schlossen und leicht saugten. Sein Schwanz zuckte aufgeregt und dann legten sich Jensens Hände mit festem Druck um ihn.

"Scheiße, ist das gut.", stöhnte Jared und stieß in Jensens Hand. Jensen grinste.

"Es wird noch viel besser. Versprochen.", war Jensens rauchige Antwort. Damit Jared keinen Grund hatte, daran zu zweifeln, drückte Jensen dessen Schwanz noch einmal, bevor er begann, ihn auf und ab zu reiben.

Der Anblick von Jareds Lust ließ Jensens eigene weiter ansteigen. Das hier war so anders als Drachensex und er begann, die Geschichten, die er als Jungdrache über Sex mit Menschen gehört hatte, zu verstehen. Er rieb seinen Daumen über die feuchte Schwanzspitze seines Partners und steckte diesen dann in den Mund, um ihn zu schmecken. Jareds leichtes Keuchen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass dieser ihn beobachtete, und er hielt Blickkontakt für ein paar Sekunden.

Erst als erneut ein Zittern durch Jareds Körper lief, war die Magie gebrochen und Jensen suchte nach neuen Wegen, seinem Partner Lust zu bereiten. Grinsend bückte er sich weiter und ließ seine Zunge and Jareds Schaft entlang gleiten, der erneut erschauerte. Als Jensen seine Lippen um die Schwanzspitze schloss, fühlte er Jareds Hände in seinen Haaren. Es war ein gänzlich ungewohntes Gefühl, aber er mochte es sehr.

"Jensen, das ist... ich will... mehr, bitte. Ich will dich!", krächzte Jared zwischen Luft holen und Stöhnen und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu heftig in Jensens Mund zu stoßen. Jensen löste hörbar sein Vakuum, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte.

"Bist du bereit für mich?", fragte er mit glitzernden Augen. Jared nickte atemlos.

"Brauch dich.", murmelte er.

Jensen begab sich zwischen Jareds Beine und pumpte seinen eigenen Schwanz ein paar Mal, um die Lusttropfen gut zu verteilen. Dann presste er die Spitze gegen Jareds Anus und schob ihn langsam vor, immer ein wachsames Ohr für jegliche Geräusche des Schmerzes von seiten Jareds. Als er endlich vollständig in Jared versunken war, hielt er inne.

"Alles okay?"

Jared nickte und entspannte sich etwas. Dann ruckte er sich leicht, um Jensen in Bewegung zu versetzen. Jensen wusste sofort, was Jared beabsichtigte und bewegte sich langsam in ihm, spürte mehr als deutlich jegliche Reaktion, die dadurch in seinem Körper ausgelöst wurde. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wie es für Jared war, aber das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Menschen waren Beweis genug, dass sie das gleiche fühlten.

Jensen stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm und stieß schneller, während sich seine rechte Hand um Jareds stahlharten Schwanz schloss und ihn im gleichen Rhythmus pumpte. Jareds lustvolles Atmen mischte sich mit Jensens und ein besonders fester Stoß veranlasste Jared, seine Beine um Jensens Hüften schlingen.

Als seine Schenkel Jensens Flanken berührten, sprang die Magie in Jensen auf Jared über und vervielfältigte seine Lust. Er stöhnte laut und tief und fühlte, wie das Kribbeln von seinen Schenkeln zu seinen Hoden lief und seinen Schwanz heftig in Jensens Hand zucken ließ.

"Oh, fuck.", keuchte Jensen, der die Auswirkung der Magie ebenfalls spürte. Jareds Reaktion darauf verstärkte seine eigene und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er den sich aufbauenden Höhepunkt nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Jared war keiner Worte mehr fähig und Jensen wusste, er würde hart kommen sobald er seinen Schwanz frei gab.

Ekstase lauerte am Rande von Jensens Bewusstsein, was sämtliche Empfindungen intensivierte. Er spürte überdeutlich, wie sich sein Schwanz in Jareds Wärme anfühlte, wier er hin und her glitt, wie Jareds Schwanz in seiner Hand vibrierte und sich seine Beine um ihn schlangen, als wolle er mit der Magie verschmelzen. Jensen verlor seinen Rhythmus und keuchte mit jedem Stoß, bis sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und sein Orgasmus ihn wie ein Tsunami überrollte. Reflexartig ließ er Jareds Schwanz los und dieser schrie auf vor Lust, als sein Gehirn in einem Feuerwerk explodierte und sein Samen sich zwischen ihnen versprühte.

Nachdem er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, rollte Jensen sich von Jared und starrte vor sich hin. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Hirn war noch nicht fähig etwas zusammenhängendes zu produzieren. Jared nutzte die Gelegenheit, kuschelte sich an seinen Drachen und zog mit seiner Hand kleine Kreise über dessen Brust. Ein paar Sekunden später reagierte Jensen auf diese intime Geste, zog Jared zu sich heran und legte sich beschützend um den Menschen. Er war zufrieden und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide eingeschlafen waren.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Jensen erwachte, fühlte er ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf seinem Körper. Er blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen, um herauszufinden, was los war. Als er erkannte, dass Jared ihn wie ein überdimensionales Kuscheltier umschlang, lächelte er. Er verweilte in dieser ungewohnten, aber angenehmen Position, bis sein Magen verkündete, dass er hungrig war.

Vorsichtig manövrierte er Jareds schlafschwere Gliedmaßen von sich herunter und kletterte den Baum hinab, um nach einem Hasen oder einem anderen, kleinen Tier zu suchen, welches er braten konnte. Er hatte gelernt, dass menschliche Zähne und Mägen im Gegensatz zu denen von Drachen nicht zum Verzehr von Fell, Knochen und Sehnen geeignet waren. Also hatte er begonnen, die Tiere zu häuten und braten, denn auch rohes Fleisch war keine Option als Mensch.

An diesem Morgen fand er einen recht großen Hasen in einer seiner Fallen. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden kletterte Jensen wieder ins Baumhaus. Jared schlief noch und so ließ Jensen die Beine draußen baumeln und begann, den Hasen vorzubereiten. Es war noch dunkel, aber er benötigte kein Tageslicht. Seine Drachenaugen konnten in der Dunkelheit perfekt sehen. Er hatte allerdings gelernt, dass es nicht ratsam war, im Inneren des Baumhauses Blutflecken zu hinterlassen, denn diese zogen Insekten an. Seinem Drachenkörper machten Insekten nichts aus, denn die Schuppen schützten ihn. Menschliche Haut hingegen war nicht widerstandsfähig genug, Insektenstiche abzuwehren.

Jensen hängte den kleinen Pelz draußen an einen Zweig zum Trocknen und ließ dann eine mittelgroße Flamme zwischen seinen Lippen erscheinen. Damit begann er, den Hasen zu rösten. Anfangs hatte er es ganz in Drachenmanier mit einer riesigen Flamme und großer Hitze versucht, hatte damit ein paar Blätter und Zweige angekokelt und das Tier außen verkohlt, wohingegen es im Inneren noch roh war. Für einen Drachen war es perfekt, aber seine menschlichen Geschmacksknospen waren nicht begeistert und sein Magen hatte gegen rohes Fleisch rebelliert. Also hatte er gelernt weniger Hitze und dafür mehr Zeit zu verwenden.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Jared verschlafen und bewegte sich zum Eingang des Baumhauses. Jensen ließ die Flamme weiter züngeln, denn der Hase war noch nicht gar. Außerdem konnte Jared so sehen, was er machte. Sprechen hätte den ganzen Vorgang unterbrochen.

"Whoaah.", krächzte Jared erschrocken. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass sein Freund ein gestaltwandelnder Drache war, der Feuer spucken konnte. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, ihn das in seiner menschlichen Form durchführen zu sehen. Sofort ließ Jensen die Flamme ausgehen.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte der Drache etwas besorgt. Vielleicht war Jared schwindelig geworden. Oder hatte Flashbacks davon, als Airik ihn in die Schlucht geworfen hatte.

"Ja, bestens. Ich... muss mich echt nur daran gewöhnen, dich Dinge tun zu sehen, zu denen Menschen nicht fähig sind."

"Oh.", nickte Jensen und schaute zerknirscht drein. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du das seltsam finden könntest. Ich müsste aber weiter machen, der Hase ist noch nicht gar."

Jared nickte, von Neugierde gepackt.

"Kannst du Feuer einfach so kontrollieren? Ich meine, es gehört sicher mehr dazu als nur an und aus, oder?"

"Keine Angst.", grinste Jensen. "Ich werde den Wald nicht niederbrennen."

Er hielt den Hasen wieder hoch und blies eine Flamme darüber, die gerade groß genug war, ihn zu umhüllen. Jared starrte mit großen Augen auf Jensens Mund.

"Ist das nicht heiß? Verbrennst du dich nicht?"

Jensen hielt inne.

"Wenn ich Feuer mache, muss ich mich teilverwandeln.", erklärte er. "So ungefähr." Er streckte seine Hand aus und ließ kurz seine Klaue aufblitzen. "Die Innenseite meines Mundes wird dann feuerresistent, so wie es ist, wenn ich ganz Drache bin. Ich spüre die Wärme dann ungefähr so wie du, wenn du dein Stew isst."

"Ich verstehe.", nickte Jared. "Und... wenn wir uns küssen?"

"Ich kann dich nicht aus Versehen verbrennen, Jared. Ich müsste mich bewusst zum Verwandeln entscheiden.", versicherte Jensen. Er ahnte, was hinter der Frage steckte. "Ich würde dir nie absichtlicha weh tun."

"Ja. Das weiß ich.", erwiderte Jared.

Jensen lächelte ihn an und grillte dann weiter, um das Fleisch mit Jared zu teilen. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend.

"Weißt du, irgendwas fehlt hier noch.", meinte Jared, als er fertig war. "Ein paar Gewürze würden es noch geschmackvoller machen."

"Gewürze?", grübelte Jensen.

"Ja. Thymian, Rosmarin oder Petersilie. Etwas Salz und Pfeffer. So was, halt."

Jensen blickte weiter verwirrt drein und Jared überlegte, wie er es besser erklären konnte. Es war eindeutig, dass Drachen auch wenn sie nicht in Gefangenschaft waren, ihre Nahrung nicht würzten.

"Erinnerst du dich an das Stew?"

Jensen nickte.

"Es war... schmackhaft. Anders."

"Ja. Das war wegen der Gewürze in der Brühe. Und das Gemüse hat natürlich auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

"Gemüse?" Jensen hatte das Stew genossen, aber keinen Versuch gemacht, herauszufinden, was darin war.

"Essen Drachen nur Fleisch und Beeren?", wollte Jared mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

"Drachen essen nur Fleisch.", klärte Jensen ihn auf. "Für gewöhnlich kurz angeflämmt und im Ganzen. Die Beeren habe ich nur gegessen, weil ich gesehen habe, wie du es getan hast."

"Verstehe." Jared nickte nachdenklich. Da gab es dann einiges, was er Jensen zeigen und beibringen konnte. "Okay, wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt nach Rothír's Creek gehen und ich zeige dir Gemüse und Gewürze, und dann kochen wir uns was Leckeres."

Jensen überdachte Jareds Vorschlag kurz und nickte dann.

"Einverstanden. Aber, Jared? Dies hier...", Jensen zeigte auf das Baumhaus und die Umgebung. "Erzähl bitte niemandem davon. Ich würde es gerne so belassen, wie es ist und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Rothír's Creek schon bereit für einen Drachen ist, daher..."

"Ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber sagen, versprochen.", beteuerte Jared feierlich.

***

"Was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte Roarke Fokke mit einem Blick auf Airiks Höhle. Der junge Anführer, oder jetzt ehemalige Anführer, stapfte in der Höhle auf und ab und Roarke konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass jegliche Konfrontation mit ihm gerade alles andere als angenehm wäre. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Jensen hier einfach so auftaucht. Ich meine, er hat sicherlich den Puls gefühlt und weiß auch, was das bedeutet. Aber aufgrund der Ereignisse von damals bezweifle ich, dass er hier herkommt, als ob nichts geschehen wäre."

"Das, mein Freund, steht außer Frage.", stimmte Fokke ihm bei. "Denn in dem Fall wäre er längst hier. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du ihn rufen musst, Roarke."

"Ihn rufen? Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Hey, Jensen, tut mir Leid, was damals geschehen ist, aber du bist jetzt der wahre Anführer und musst bitte Airik in Schach halten? Ja, da würde er Luftsprünge machen vor Freude."

"Vielleicht erinnerst du ihn nur daran, dass es keine Wahl ist, der wahre Anführer zu sein. Ich hatte eine Wahl. Ich hätte nein sagen können, als die Ältesten mich ausgewählt haben. Der wahre Anführer allerdings wird von der Magie ausgewählt, er ist für das Schicksal des Clans verantwortlich. Hjálmarr mag ihn verstoßen haben, aber die Magie häte ihn nie zum Anführer bestimmt, wenn er tatsächlich die Regeln gebrochen hätte."

Roarke ließ sich Fokkes Worte durch den Kopf gehen und befand, dass der andere Anführer recht hatte. Er blies etwas Rauch durch seine Nasenlöcher.

"Das bedeutet, dass Airik uns jahrelang belogen hat. Und wir haben ihm vertraut."

"Die Magie hat entschieden, ihn mit jemandem zu ersetzen, der fähig ist und es verdient.", nickte Fokke.

Roarke atmete tief durch und sah die anderen, versammelten Drachen an. Was er dort sah, bestärkte seinen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit. Es war die Unterstützung, die er brauchte.

"Okay, dann rufe ich ihn mal."

***

Jensen schlich um einen kleinen Teller mit einer schwarzen, pulvrigen Substanz darauf herum. Jared hatte ihm schon Salz, Zitronenmelisse, Thymian, Oregano und andere Gewürze zu probieren gegeben und Jensen war überrascht gewesen, wie unterschiedlich alles schmeckte. Er beugte sich hinunter, um an der Substanz zu schnuppern, und musste heftig niesen, was Jared laut lachen ließ.

"Steck deine Nase nicht in den Pfeffer, sonst niest du dir die Seele aus dem Leib.", empfahl er dann.

Jensens Augen tränten etwas, aber er versuchte, es zu verstecken.

"Ihr tut vielleicht komische Sachen ans Essen."

"Na, wenn du das schon komisch findest, Jensen, dann warte mal ab, bis du die Chiliflocken probiert hast."

"Chiliflocken?"

"Ja. Die sind scharf. Richtig scharf.", erklärte Jared und holte ein Päckchen vom Regal.

"Okay.", brummte Jensen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Pfeffertränen weg während er die rotflockige Substanz, die Jared ihm präsentierte, argwöhnisch beäugte. "Was mache ich damit?"

"Nimm dir ein paar, nicht zu viele, und steck sie in den Mund.", erklärte Jared.

"Hmm.", machte Jensen. Er versuchte, etwas Zeit zu schinden. "Na gut."

Er drückte seinen Finger in die Flocken und betrachtete das, was an ihnen kleben blieb. Dann steckte er den Finger in die Mund und nahm die Flocken mit der Zunge auf. Sofort begann er zu husten. Jared lachte Tränen.

"Es brennt.", hechelte Jensen, was Jareds Schadenfreude nur noch anfachte.

"... sagte das Feuerwesen.", vollendete er grinsend.

Jensen schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Dann sah er Jared herausfordernd, aber ruhig, mit seinen grünen Augen an.

"Was, schon vorbei?" Jared war fast schon enttäuscht, dass Jensen nicht mehr leidend aussah. Jetzt grinste der Drache.

"Ein feuerfester Gaumen hat keine Geschmacksnerven."

"Ah, das ist nicht fair. Du kannst dich nicht einfach teilverwandeln, nur um der Schärfe zu entgehen.", nörgelte Jared.

"Und wie ich das kann.", erwiderte Jensen und blies etwas Rauch aus seiner Nase. "Gibt es noch etwas zu probieren, was meinen Mund nicht tötet? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr sowas ins Essen mischt."

"Irgendwie muss man sein Leben ja aufpeppen.", grinste Jared zurück. "Und ja, natürlich gibt es mehr. Viel mehr. Probier dies hier. Das ist Muskatnuss."

Jared hielt Jensen ein weiteres Schälchen hin. Jensen war misstrauisch. Da aber seine Neugier überwog, probierte er dann und verzog das Gesicht.

"Das schmeckt sicher gut mit anderen Zutaten, aber so isoliert?" Er schüttelte sich.

"Naja, es war in dem Stew, das du so mochtest.", ließ Jared ihn wissen. "Das hier ist etwas ganz anderes. Zucker."

"Äh, hab ich das nicht schon probiert?", fragte Jensen und studierte die kleinen, weißen Kristalle.

"Nein. Das war Salz. Sieht so ähnlich aus, schmeckt aber ganz anders."

Der Geschmack überraschte den Drachen tatsächlich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Gewürz so süß wie Beeren sein konnte.

"Das ist... angenehm.", verkündete er und steckte seinen feuchten Finger wieder in die Schüssel. Er war fasziniert davon, wie die Kristalle seinen Finger umhüllten. Jared gluckste fröhlich.

"Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass du Zucker magst? Ich hab noch was anderes, was du probieren kannst, aber das muss ich etwas vorbereiten."

"Okay.", erwiderte Jensen, ging zu Jareds Bett um sich niederzulassen. Seine Zunge war noch damit beschäftigt, sämtliche Zuckerkristalle in seinem Mund ausfindig zu machen, als ihm ein Glitzern auffiel. Er drehte sich um und fand heraus, dass das metallische Glänzen irgendwo aus Jareds Kleidung, die an einem Haken an der Wand hing, kam.

Alles, was glitzerte, zog Jensen magisch an. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und ging zu dem Haken, schlug Jareds Jacke beiseite und legte ein wunderschönes, glänzendes Schwert mit einer leicht geschwungenen Klinge und einem moderat verzierten Griff frei. Er sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass die Edelsteine im Griff die waren, die er Jared mitgebracht hatte.

"Es ist fertig.", murmelte Jensen und nahm das Schwert.

"Was ist fertig?", wollte Jared wissen und drehte sich ihm zu. Was er da sah, zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Jensen sah absolut fasziniert aus von Jareds Handwerkskunst. Jared stellte sich neben ihn. "Das hab ich für dich gemacht."

Es schien als habe Jensen alles außer dem Schwert ausgeblendet. Seine Augen waren auf die Kurven und Verzierungen fixiert.

"Jensen?"

Jared runzelte die Stirn als sein Freund nicht reagierte und weiter auf das Schwert starrte. Also sprach Jared etwas lauter.

"Jensen!"

Der Drache schien ganz woanders zu sein, was Jared etwas in Sorge versetzte. Nach kurzen Zögern legte er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Jensen!!!"

***

Das reflektierende Licht im Metall des Schwertes fesselte Jensen, aber da war etwas anderes, was ihn davon abhielt, diesen Glanz gänzlich zu genießen.

_Jensen._

Das war nicht Jared, den er hörte. Die Stimme war in seinem Kopf. Sie war weit entfernt, und einen Augenblick war Jensen sich nicht sicher, ob er sie sich nur eingebildet hatte.

_Jensen!_

Jemand versuchte ihn auf Drachenart zu kontaktieren. Es war jedoch nicht Airiks Stimme, und das verwirrte ihn. Gab es noch andere Drachen im Umfeld von Rothír's Creek? Jensen konzentrierte sich auf seine Drachensinne, konnte aber keinen Drachen in der Nähe ausmachen.

_Hier spricht Roarke, der Älteste. Sicherlich hast du vor ein paar Tagen den Puls des wahren Anführers verspürt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Die Magie hat dich auserwählt, unseren Clan zu führen. Du kannst es nicht ignorieren. Der Clan braucht dich. Du musst dich dringend um Airik kümmern, bevor er noch weitere Regeln der Magie missachtet._

Roarke. Jensen erinnerte sich an den älteren Drachen. Er war sicher, dass Roarke niemals einen Fuß in die Nähe eines Menschen setzen würde, wenn es ihm nicht aufgetragen wurde. Ein Gedanke regte sich in Jensens Hirn. Normalerweise mussten Drachen, die miteinander kommunizierten, sich in Rufweite befinden. Er bezweifelte, dass Roarke hier war. Aber wenn er sich nicht täuschte, konnte der Anführer immer kontaktiert werden. Wenn also Roarkes Telepathie ihn trotz der Entfernung erreichte... beseitigte das den letzten Zweifel daran, dass er der wahre Anführer war. Er war auserwählt. Sein Clan brauchte ihn. Er musste sich dem Problem namens Airik annehmen.

"Jensen!!!"

Ein fester Griff an seiner Schulter begleitete das Rufen seines Namens und Jensen blinzelte, bevor er seinen Partner ansah.

"Jared, ich muss los. Mein Clan braucht Hilfe!"

Jared war verwirrt.

"Wie meinst du das? Hilfe?"

"Airik macht Probleme, erzählt wahrscheinlich noch mehr Lügen. Die Ältesten haben um Hilfe gebeten.", erklärte Jensen.

"Oh, reden sie mit dir in deinem Kopf?"

Jensen nickte.

"Aber... das versteh ich nicht ganz. Warum tun sie das jetzt und nicht, als zu in der Zelle eingesperrt warst?" Jared tat sich etwas schwer, die Drachenwelt zu verstehen.

"Naja, um es kurz zu machen, ich war ein Ausgestoßener. Sie hatten kein Interesse an Kontakt. Weil sie Airiks Lügen geglaubt haben. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie ihn nach Hjálmarrs Tod zum Anführer gewählt haben. Darüberhinaus funktioniert Telepathie nur über kurze Distanz. So wie wenn man redet. Nur der Anführer hat die Fähigkeit, über weite Distanzen kontaktiert zu werden oder selber Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Jensens Worte machten das Ganze etwas klarer für Jared, aber er verstand noch längst nicht alles.

"Und wer hat jetzt mit dir gesprochen? Sagtest du nicht, dass Airik der Anführer ist? Er würde dich doch sicher nicht auffordern, das Problem, das der Clan mit ihm hat, zu lösen. Es macht keinen Sinn."

"Er ist nicht der Anführer, Jared. Er war es. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, groß ins Detail zu gehen, tut mir leid. Aber die Drachenmagie ist die höchste Macht und wählt nur selten einen Anführer aus. Meistens wählen die Ältesten einen. Wenn die Magie jedoch spricht, ist es bindend."

"Das bedeutet?"

"Weißt du noch, wie letzte Nacht, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben, meine Drachenschuppen durchschimmerten? Und dass es, wie ich dir sagte, auch am Fluss passiert ist?"

"Ja. Ist das nicht normal bei Drachen in Menschenform?", fragte Jared.

"Nein. Es ist etwas besonderes. Das passiert nur, wenn der wahre Anführer seinen perfekten Partner findet.", erklärte Jensen.

Jared schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen weit auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er alles, was Jensen gesagt hatte, richtig verstand, aber wenn dem so war, war es überwältigend.

"Willst du mir sagen, dass du... _du_ bist der Anführer?"

"Der wahre Anführer. Ja. Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als wir am Fluss Sex hatten. Die Magie hat dafür gesorgt, dass alle anderen Drachen es auch wussten."

"Wow." Jared stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. "Airik muss rasend sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie deine Hilfe haben wollen."

"Naja, ich habe nie darum gebeten, Jared. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, der Anführer zu sein. Aber Roarke hat recht. Die Magie hat mich ausgewählt. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss meinem Clan helfen. Andernfalls könnten die Dinge sehr hässlich werden."

Jared nickte nachdenklich.

"Hat Airik deswegen versucht, mich zu töten? Weil ich jetzt dein Partner bin und die Magie dich ausgewählt hat?"

"Es tut mir leid.", erwiderte Jensen.

"Mir nicht. Du bist was besonderes! Ich bin stolz darauf, dein Partner zu sein." Jareds leidenschaftliche Worte brachten ein Lächeln auf Jensens Gesicht.

"Nein. _Du_ bist was besonderes. Von all den Menschen, die mich damals bewacht haben, warst du der Einzige, der Mitgefühl hatte. Der Einzige, der mich nicht wie ein Stück Vieh, sondern wie ein lebendes, denkendes, fühlendes Wesen behandelt hat."

Jensens grüne Augen leuchteten, als er diese Worte sprach.

"Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein. Aber jetzt muss ich los."

"Ich komme mit.", unterbrach Jared ihn entschlossen.

"Es ist gefährlich. Airik wird da sein und ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen Drachen auf einen Menschen auf Drachenboden reagieren werden."

"Du bist der wahre Anführer. Ich bin dein Partner. Ich komme mit!"

Jensen grinste.

"Okay, dann nimm das hier." Jensen gab Jared das Schwert. "Und lass uns einen Ort finden, wo ich mich verwandeln kann."

 _Wir kommen._ , teilte er Roarke mit und folgte Jared nach draußen.

***

Jensen glitt lautlos über das grün belaubte Drachenland, bis er die anthrazitfarbene Gesteinsformation sah, in der sich einige der Drachenhöhlen befanden. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, was wohl aus seiner Höhle geworden war. Dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Es gab wichtigeres jetzt, und das allerwichtigste war Jareds Sicherheit.

Trotzdem er sich während des stundenlangen Flugs sämtliche Ereignisse der letzten fünfzehn Jahre durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie seine Gefühle diesbezüglich waren oder sein sollten. Er hatte Jared miteinbezogen, und der Mensch hatte ihm gesagt, er solle es aus seinem Kopf verbannen und sich auf die anstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren: Kontak mit den Ältesten aufnehmen und das Problem namens Airik beheben. Alles andere konnte warten.

Endlich fiel Jensens Blick auf den kreisrunden Platz, den die Ältesten immer für Versammlungen nutzten. Zwei Drachen befanden sich in seinem Zentrum, von denen Jensen einen als Roarke erkannte. In einiger Entfernung bemerkte Jensen etwa ein Dutzend weitere Drachen, die sich vor dem Eingang zu der Höhle befanden, die stets vom Anführer bewohnt wurde.

Jensen kreiste einmal über der Stelle um sicher zu stellen, dass Airik sich nicht unter den Drachen befand und setzte dann zur Landung an. Als er festen Boden unter den Klauen hatte, nahm Jensen Blickkontakt zu Roarke auf. Der ältere Drache neigte den Kopf, ohne den Kontakt zu brechen, die traditionelle Art, den wahren Anführer anzuerkennen. Jensen atmete erleichtert durch.

 _Willkommen zuhause, Jensen,_ sagte Roarke.

Jensen stieß etwas Rauch durch seine Nüstern aus.

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es gut ist, zuhause zu sein,_ erwiderte er und sah den fremden, gehörnten Drachen an Roarkes Seite an.

 _Grüße,_ sagte der Fremde. _Mein Name ist Fokke und ich leite den Clan jenseits des Meeres. Der Puls hat uns über einen wahren Anführer informiert, daher bin ich gekommen, meinen Respekt zu zollen und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen._

Jensen fühlte sich von dem Drachen keineswegs bedroht, daher beschloss er, seine nächste Karte zu spielen. Diese ganze Sache mit dem wahren Anführer würde nur funktionieren, wenn die Drachen akzeptierten, dass sein Partner ein Mensch war. Andernfalls war Jensen fest entschlossen einen sicheren Ort für Jared und sich zu finden, wo sie ungestört leben konnte, egal ob er eine Wahl hatte oder nicht. Er öffnete seine Klaue und bat Jared, herauszusteigen.

_Danke, Fokke. Wie ihr wisst, verkündet die Magie einen neuen wahren Anführer, wenn dieser seinen perfekten Partner gefunden hat. Das hier ist Jared. Er ist mein Partner, mein Seelenverwandter, und ein Mensch._

Jensen hielt inne um die Reaktion der Drachen abzuwägen. Jared trat einen Schritt vor und beäugte die riesigen Drachen, die ihn neugierig betrachteten.

 _Wir wissen Bescheid,_ verkündete Roarke. _Glückwunsch, Jared. Und willkommen im Clan._

Jared erstarrte einen Moment und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

"Danke.", erwiderte er heiser.

 _Roarke, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber du hast mich aus einem bestimmten Grund gerufen,_ wand Jensen sich an den anderen Drachen.

 _In der Tat,_ erwiderte Roarke. _Airik besteht darauf, dass du nicht der wahre Anführer sein kannst, weil du die Regeln missachtet hast. Was bedeuten würde, dass die Magie sich geirrt hat._

 _Wir wissen alle, dass die Magie sich nie irrt,_ fügte Fokke hinzu. _Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet..._

 _Airik lügt,_ grollte Jensen verärgert. _Ich vermute, er hat die ganze Zeit gelogen. Ich war es nicht gewesen, der die Regeln gebrochen hat._

 _Das wissen wir jetzt auch,_ stimmte Roarke zu. _Und aus dem Grund ist es wichtig, dass du das regelst. Du bist der wahre Anführer. Er wird sich unterordnen, oder das Schicksal, was du ihm auferlegst, annehmen müssen._

Jensen nickte und sah Jared an, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann blinzelte Jensen und sah Roarke an.

_Einverstanden. Wo ist er?_


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen blickte Roarke, der Airik aus der Höhle des Anführers holen wollte, hinterher. Ein anderer Drache, Tiu, begleitete die beiden dann zurück in den Kreis. Da er Jared in seiner Nähe wusste, legte Jensen seinen Fokus allein auf seinen ehemaligen Freund, dessen rote Augen vor Wut glühten. Jared stand hochaufgerichtet und entschlossen da, die Hände auf das Schwert vor ihm gestützt. Airik sah furchterregend aus, aber Jensen hatte versprochen, dass er sicher ist, und Jared glaubte an ihn.

Airik würdigte Jensen zuerst nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er ihn auf den Menschen richtete, der es gewagt hatte, sein Leben zu zerstören. Erst als er Jensen dann gegenüberstand, funkelte er den Drachen an.

 _Wie kannst du es wagen, einen Menschen in unser Reich zu bringen?_ ,fauchte er, wobei es ihm gleichgültig war, dass ihn jeder - inklusive Jared - hören konnte.

Jared kniff die Augen zusammen. Als Airik für ihn noch Eric war, hatte er ihn stets für eine vernünftige Person gehalten. Sein Verhalten nachdem er erstmals Jensen begegnet war, hatte ihn genau so verwirrt, wie Jensens Reaktion auf Airik. Jetzt, da er die Umstände kannte, war ihm klar, dass Airik ein egoistischer, zwanghafter Lügner war.

 _Du spielst also immer noch dein Spiel,_ entgegnete Jensen ruhig. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir als Jungdrache nie aufgefallen ist, wie verlogen du bist._

 _Du bist derjenige, den sie gefangen hatten, nicht ich,_ fauchte Airik zurück.

 _Wirklich, Airik? Willst du das echt jetzt thematisieren? Gerne. Dann erzähl es ihnen. Aber erzähl ihnen die ganze Geschichte,_ forderte Jensen ihn auf.

_Was? Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass du dich nicht verwandeln wolltest, um mich zu begleiten?_

Sofort schossen sämtliche Drachenköpfe aufmerksam hoch. Jensen grinste.

 _Moment,_ rief Airik verwirrt. _Ich wollte sagen, dass es meine Idee_ _war, zu den... meine Idee? Was zum Donner?_

 _Die Magie verlangt nach der Wahrheit,_ realisierte Fokke als Erster. _Du warst in der Lage, Hjálmarr zu belügen, aber die Magie eines wahren Anführers verlangt nach der Wahrheit._

Airik stieß Rauch durch seine Nasenlöcher aus. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Seine üble Stimmung wurde durch Jareds Anwesenheit noch befeuert und vor lauter Wut platzte ihm dann der Kragen. Sollten sie doch alle wissen, was wirklich passiert war, es war ihm egal.

 _Gut. Ja, es war meine Idee zu den Menschen zu gehen. Und du hattest zu viel Schiss um mitzukommen. Du wirst sicher ein toller Anführer sein. Ist dir doch recht geschehen, dass du den Menschen in die Hände gefallen bist._ Airik kochte regelrecht.

 _Das war eindeutig deine Schuld,_ erwiderte Jensen und wurde bei dem Gedanken an jenen Tag auch langsam wütend. _Du hast mich angegriffen, weil ich dich zurückhalten wollte. Du hast mich zum Abstürzen gebracht. Und was hast du danach getan? Du hast mich einfach meinem Schicksal überlassen und hier Märchen erzählt, nicht wahr? Hat dir das Spaß gemacht?_

Anstelle einer Antwort stieß Airik mehr Rauch und Funken aus und grinste.

 _Jensen, wie haben dich die Menschen denn gefangen nehmen können?,_ fragte Roarke.

 _Warum erzählst du ihnen das nicht auch noch?,_ forderte Jensen Airik heraus, welcher sich nicht lange bitten ließ.

_Hast du keine Angst, dass sie erkennen, wie schwach du bist? Es bedurfte nur eines wohlgezielten Hiebs mit meinem Schwanz und euer mächtiger Anführer titschte von einem Felsen an den anderen, bevor er die Klippen hinab stürzte und in einer Staubwolke landete. Sehr beeindruckend. Sag mal, Jensen, hat es eigentlich weh getan, als du auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bist, oder hast du das gar nicht mehr mitbekommen?"_

Jensen schaute finster drein als er sich den Moment vor Augen holte, in dem ihm klar geworden war, dass er abstürzte. Aber er würde Airiks Köder nicht schlucken und ihm die Genugtuung geben, nach der dieser suchte.

 _Ich bin sicher, dass es für dich gerade viel schmerzlicher ist, dass du nicht mehr das Sagen hast,_ entgegnete er dann cool.

Ein kleiner Feuerball entwich Airiks Rachen und Jensen zuckte mit den Schwingen, bereit sie zum Schutze Jareds einzusetzen, falls es nötig wurde.

 _Warum musstest du hingehen und diesen Menschen ficken? Wie bescheuert ist diese Drachenmagie denn, dass sie entscheidet, er wäre der perfekte Partner für dich? Ich bin viel besser als dieser zerquetschbare Schmarotzer. Ich hätte dein Partner sein sollen!_ Airik war außer sich.

 _Dich hätte ich niemals ausgewählt,_ konterte Jensen und dann brach die Hölle los.

Airik richtete sich zu voller Höhe auf und spuckte einen Feuerstrahl in Richtung Jared. Jensen schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, seinen Partner mit seiner Schwinge zu schützen, aber Jared spürte trotzdem noch die enorme Hitze, die ihn hatte verschlingen wollen.

Jensen fauchte wutentbrannt. Er war ein Drache und seine Schuppen machten ihn unempfindlich gegenüber der Hitze, seine Schwingen jedoch waren weniger hitzeresistent und obwohl sie nicht brannten, so spürte er doch, wie die unerbittliche Hitze an ihnen leckte. Eigentlich hatte Jensen vorgehabt, Airik aus der Menschenwelt zu verbannen und ins Exil zu schicken. Jetzt aber wurde ihm klar, dass Airik niemals aufhören würde, egal, welche Auflagen er bekam. Er blieb nur noch ein Weg übrig.

Jensen schwang sich in die Lüfte und heftete sich an Airiks Schwanzspitze, als dieser in dem Moment, in dem seine Feuerattacke fehlschlug, die Flucht ergriff. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Airik erkannte, dass egal war, wie schnell er flog. Jensen war schneller. Ein abrupter Richtungs- und Höhenwechsel brachte ihm ein paar Sekunden, aber dann war Jensen wieder an ihm dran und versuchte, ihn mit seinem Schwanz von seiner Flugbahn abzubringen. Fluchend bemühte Airik sich wieder um die Gewalt über seinen Körper und änderte erneut seine Flugrichtung.

Jensen durchschaute schnell, was Airik vorhatte, und antizipierte seine Manöver. Und trotzdem er ihm einen Schritt voraus war, gelang es ihm nicht, den anderen Drachen auszuschalten. Wenn er Airik aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, so war es nicht lang genug, um ihn zu packen zu bekommen. Nachdem dieser wieder nur knapp entkommen war, änderte der ältere Drache die Taktik und steuerte auf einen Wald zu. Dort flog er im Zickzackkurs durch die Bäume.

Da sich Jensen an diesen Wald aus seiner Jungdrachenzeit erinnerte, fiel es ihm nicht sonderlich schwer, an Airik dranzubleiben, bis dieser urplötzlich senkrecht nach oben flog und den Wald wieder verließ. Jensen knurrte und verdoppelte sein Bemühen dieser Verfolgung ein Ende zu setzen. Er schaffte es schließlich tatsächlich, seine Klauen in Airiks muskulösen Schwanz zu krallen. Airik brüllte und wand sich herum um Jensen seinerseits mit seinen Krallen Schaden zuzufügen. Dieser jedoch konnte gerade noch ausweichen ohne seinen Griff lösen zu müssen.

 _Gib's auf, Airik. Du kannst nicht gewinnen,_ zischte Jensen, doch Airik spuckte erneut mit Feuer nach ihm, gefolgt von einem Tritt mit seinem Hinterbein, der Jensen im Bauchbereich erwischte. Schuppen barsten und Jensen spürte für einen Augenblick das Brennen der Wunde. Dann schlug er seine Klauen in den fleischigen Teil von Airiks Schulter und Hals.

Diese unweigerliche Nähe brachte ihn jedoch in die Reichweite von Airiks Klauen und Zähne, was der ältere Drachd prompt ausnutzte. Er verbiss sich in dem Teil von Jensens Körper, den er gut erreichen konnte: seiner Schwinge. Jensen schrie auf, als er spürte, wie die scharfen Zähne seine Flughaut durchbohrten und den Knochen in der Nähe des ersten Gelenks zermalmten. Aufgrund dieser Verletzung war es extrem schmerzhaft, sich in der Luft zu halten.

Airik wurde von Siegesgewissheit erfüllt, als er sah, wie Jensen kämpfen musste, um in der Luft zu bleiben. Er hörte auf sich zu wehren und machte sich schwer, hing nur noch an Jensens Klauen und hoffte, dieser würde ihn fallen lassen. Jensens Wunden protestierten heftigst und dann öffnete er seine Klauen um einen neuerlichen Absturz zu vermeiden.

Zusammen mit den anderen Drachen beobachtete Jared diesen Luftkampf gespannt, aber von Sorge erfüllt. Er war überzeugt, dass Jensen der Stärkere war, aber Airik war verzweifelt und kannte keinerlei Skrupel. Als Jensen Airik zu packen bekommen hatte, war Jared freudig erregt. Das musste es sein. Aber dann hatte sich Airiks Kiefer in Jensen verbissen und Jared konnte dessen Schmerzen in seinen eigenen Knochen fühlen.

Das Knäuel aus Drachengliedern stürzte gen Boden und zog Jareds Magen mit sich. Dann befreite sich Jensen von Airiks Last und bemühte sich, stabil in der Luft zu bleiben, wohingegen Airik nun wieder scheinbar mühelos umherglitt. Seine Chance witternd stürmte der ältere Drache wie wild auf den Verwundeten los. Seine Absicht war, tatsächlich einen Absturz zu provozieren.

Jensen jedoch ließ sich seine Verletzung nicht anmerken, gewann an Höhe und spie einen Feuervorhang, der ihn abschirmte und ihm wertvolle Zeit verschaffte. Jared sah, wie Airik schlingerte, um dem Vorhang auszuweichen um dann drastisch seine Richtung zu ändern. Er steuerte jetzt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn selber und die anderen Drachen zu.

Jensen durchschaute sein Vorhaben und nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf. Er verdrängte jeglichen Schmerz in seiner Schwinge und versuchte verzweifelt, zu dem wildgewordenen Drachen aufzuschließen.

 _Geh in die Höhle, Jared!,_ rief Jensen für alle hörbar. Sein Partner folgte der Aufforderung unverzüglich und wurde von zwei Drachen begleitet. Airik erhöhte sein Tempo im Versuch, den Menschen einzuholen, bevor er in Sicherheit war.

Jared sprintete in die Höhle, während die beiden Drachen, Tiu und Leif, den Eingang gerade rechtzeitig mit ihren Körpern barrikadierten. Airik bäumte sich auf und brüllte frustriert. Jared drückte sich eng an die Felswand und versuchte, zwischen den Klauen der Drachen hindurch zu schauen.

Hochaufgebäumt sah Airik noch furchteinflößender als zuvor aus. Seine Augen glühten wie heiße Kohlen und seine Zähne blitzen gefährlich, als er seine Wut hinausschrie, während das Blut aus der Wunde, die Jensen ihm zugefügt hatte, an seinen Schuppen entlang lief. Für einen Augenblick fragte Jared sich, wie sie ihn je dazu bekommen würden, aufzugeben. Dann pflügte der schwarz-grüne massive Körper von Jensen in den anderen Drachen und kegelte ihn regelrecht zu Boden und außer Sicht. Jared trat zwischen die Klauen seiner Beschützer, um den Kampf weiter verfolgen zu können, in dem Jensen zum Bodenkampf überging. Sein Angriff war eine Endgültigkeit erkennen, die Jareds Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er wünschte, er könne irgendetwas tun, um Jensen zu helfen.

Die Widersacher rollten über den Boden, doch während Airik versuchte, sich wieder in die Luft zu begeben, setzte Jensen alles daran, den Kampf am Boden zu halten. Er bohrte seine Klauen in Airiks Rücken, und als Airik seinen Kopf drehte, um zurückzuschlagen, ergriff Jensen die Chance, die sich ihm auftat. Rasiermesserscharfe Zähne, wie Klingen, vergruben sich in Airiks Nacken wie ein Schraubstock, und bevor dieser sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, warf Jensen ihn herum und sicherte ihn am Boden.

Jared sah gebannt zu, wie rotglitzerndes Blut aus Airiks Halswunde seinen Körper entlang und zwischen Jensens Kiefer floss, aber Jensen ließ kein bisschen locker. Und dann warf er sich, seinen eigenen Verletzungen zum Trotz, herum, was Jared an ein Krokodil in der Todesrolle erinnerte. Es gab ein lautes Knacken und Airik rührte sich nicht mehr.

Einen Augenblick lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann schüttelte Jensen den leblosen Körper von sich ab und Jared stürmte auf ihn zu.

"Jensen!", rief Jared und lief so schnell er konnte. Jensen hob seinen Kopf und seine grünen Augen fanden Jareds.

 _Mir geht's gut,_ sagte er leise.

"Nein, nein, nein.", murmelte Jared, als er neben dem Kopf des Drachens zu stehen kam. "Erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gut geht. Hast du dich mal angesehen? Deine Schwinge ist zerfleddert, ich glaub sogar, da schaut ein Knochen raus, und da ist so viel Blut auf dir, dass ich nichtmal sagen kann, ob es deines oder... seines ist. Also erzähl mir nichts, dass alles okay ist."

 _Jared, der Heilungsprozess hat bereits begonnen. Ich werde bald wieder okay sein. Ich bin nur erschöpft,_ versuchte Jensen den Menschen zu beruhigen.

"Aber da ist so viel Blut.", sagte Jared mit zitternder Stimme.

 _Das ist nicht meins,_ versicherte Jensen. _Zumindest das meiste davon nicht._

"Das ist mir egal, ich... du bist verletzt und du bist viel zu groß. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dir helfen kann." Jared klang aufgelöst und Jensen wusste nicht, wie er ihn beruhigen konnte.

 _Er hat recht, Jared. Sein Körper heilt sich schon,_ bestärkte Roarke Jensens Worte. Der Älteste hatte sich zusammen mit Fokke, Tiu, Leif und einigen anderen Drachen, die die Ereignisse miterlebt hatten, um Jensen und Jared versammelt.

Tiu und zwei weitere Drachen machten sich daran, Airiks Körper wegzubringen, bevor sie sich wieder in den Kreis der Drachen gesellten. Roarke nickte ihnen zu und beobachtete dann, wie Jared versuchte, einen besseren Blick auf Jensens verletzte Schwinge zu werfen.

 _Jared,_ sagte er sanft. _Wenn du etwas zur Seite trittst, können wir unsere Magie vereinen, um Jensen bei der Heilung zu helfen._

 _Nein,_ erwiderte Jensen. _Ich schaffe das schon alleine. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit und einen Ort zum Ausruhen._

 _Wahrer Anführer,_ adressierte Fokke den verwundeten Drachen. _Es ist uns klar, dass du dich aus eigener Kraft heilen kannst. Aber der Schaden an deiner Schwinge hat ein großes Ausmaß und die Schnittwunden an deiner Seite sind tief. Auch deine Magie wird für die Heilung einige Zeit brauchen._

 _Der Meinung bin ich auch,_ pflichtete Roarke ihm bei. _Lass uns dir helfen. Nimm es als Bestätigung, dass wir jetzt über den tatsächlichen Verlauf der Dinge damals Bescheid wissen. Airik hatte uns geblendet und getäuscht. Du hast uns deinen Wert schon bewiesen. Die Magie hat ihn gesehen, und wir sehen ihn auch._

Jensen hielt kurz Blickkontakt mit Roarke und sah sich dann im Kreise um. Letztlich blieb sein Blick auf Jared hängen und er nickte.

_In Ordnung. Dann lasst es uns tun._

Die Drachen zogen den Kreis um ihren angeschlagenen Anführer enger, ließen Jared aber genug Raum um seinen Platz neben Jensens Kopf zu behalten. Dann stellte jeder von ihnen Kontakt zu Jensens Körper her.

Ein Summen von hoher Frequenz erfüllte die Luft und Jared meinte fast schon, es knistern zu hören. Ein grünliches Schimmern umfasste Jensen und Jared beobachtete staunend, wie sich die Knochen in Jensens Schwinge richteten und die Löcher in der ledrigen Flughaut dazwischen schlossen. Der Riss in seiner Seite wurde schmaler, schloss sich und bildete neue Schuppen. Nach ein paar Minuten verebbte das Schimmern und der Prozess war beendet.

 _Ich danke euch allen,_ sagte Jensen in einer viel kräftigeren Stimme als zuvor. Er richtete sich auf und spreizte vorsichtig seine Schwingen. _Falls es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne etwas Zeit mit meinem Partner verbringen. Ist die Höhle verfügbar?_

Roarke nickte.

_Du bist unser Anführer. Die Höhle ist dir und deinem Partner. Ich versichere dir, dass jeder Drache in diesem Reich auf Jared aufpassen wird, denn er gehört jetzt zu unserem Clan. Wir haben lediglich eine Bitte._

_Die da wäre?_ Jensen war neugierig.

 _Da dein Partner ein Mensch ist, gehen wir davon aus, dass du die meiste Zeit in Menschenform verbringen wirst. Auch wirst du dich oft unter Menschen bewegen. Es wäre für uns von Vorteil, wenn wir dich als Mensch kennen würden,_ erklärte Roarke.

Jensen blinzelte. Es wäre jedem Drachen ein Leichtes ihn in seiner Menschenform zu besiegen. Auf der anderen Seite hätten sie ihm wohl kaum bei seiner Heilung geholfen, wenn sie ihn loswerden wollten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, sein Vertrauen in Drachen wieder aufzubauen, aber bisher hatten sie ihm nur Akzeptanz und Loyalität gegenüber gezeigt und er würde ihnen vertrauen müssen, so wie sie ihm vertrauten.

Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu schimmern, so wie Jared es jetzt schon öfter gesehen hatte. Als es vorbei war stand Jensen neben ihm und nahm sofort Jareds Hand in seine. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Situation für ihn, denn zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nahm Jensen den gigantischen Größenunterschied aus der Sicht eines Menschen wahr.

Die Luft schimmerte erneut und kurz darauf standen Roarke und die anderen Drachen in ihrer Menschenform vor ihnen. Roarke war etwas kleiner als Jensen und sein langes, weißes Haar lag wallend auf seinem Rücken. Seine Kleidung sah altmodisch aus.

"Wie kommt es, dass ihr nach der Verwandlung gekleidet seid?", fragte Jensen.

"Wahrer Anführer, wenn du deine Kleidung als Teil deiner Menschenform akzeptierst, ist es möglich sich gekleidet zu verwandeln.", erklärte Tiu respektvoll. "Soll ich das Bündel, das Jared dabei hatte, holen?"

"Das kann ich erledigen.", rief Leif, der als Mensch strohblond war, und lief los. Schon bald erhielt Jensen seine Kleidung und zog sich an. Als er die Weste überziehen wollte, protestierte seine frisch verheilte Seite etwas und er sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Jensen?", fragte Jared besorgt.

"Es zwickt nur ein bisschen, Jared.", beruhigte Jensen seinen Partner. "So wie eine verheilte Rippe. Mir geht's prima." Er umarmte Jared und rieb ihm über den Rücken. Als Jared diese Geste erwiderte, grinste der Drache.

Kurz darauf waren sie zurück an der Höhle, die teilweise mit Pelzen und Fellen jeglicher Form, Größe und Farbe ausgestattet war. Roarke verkündete, dass sie ihnen jetzt Zeit zum Erholen geben würden, und damit sie sich mit der Höhle vertraut machen konnten, informierte sie aber, dass er für den folgenden Tag gerne den Drachenrat einberufen würde.

***

"Ich würde gerne noch eine Sache wissen.", richtete Jensen das Wort in die Runde des Drachenrats, die alle zum Vorteil von Jared in menschlicher Form dort saßen. "Warum hat hier niemand ein Problem damit, dass mein Partner ein Mensch ist?"

Roarke tauschte einen Blick mit Fokke und Tiu aus, und ergriff dann das Wort.

"Du hast die Legende des letzten wahren Anführers als Jungdrache gehört, nicht wahr?"

"Ein- oder zweimal. Aber nie sehr ausführlich. Ich erinnere mich, dass er ermordet wurde und dass sein Sohn danach den Clan führte. Hjálmarr hielt es für wichtiger, dass wir genau wussten, wie ein neuer wahrer Führer angekündigt wird und was es bedeutet."

Roarke nickte. Er war richtig, Hjálmarr war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Zeit für einen neuen wahren Anführer gekommen war, und im Nachhinein hatte er auch recht gehabt. Also hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass alle Jungdrachen wussten, wie die Anzeichen aussahen.

"Das ist dann noch ein Grund, weshalb du die ganze Legende hören solltest. Ich denke, Jared wird es auch interessant finden."

Roarke atmete tief durch und begann.

"Vor ungefähr zwölf Jahrhunderten lebte Harkur, der letzte wahre Anführer. Menschen und Drachen wandelten auf demselben Boden und die ein oder andere Beziehung entstand. Die meisten jungen Halbdrachen entschieden sich, in Menschenform zu leben, weil ihr Alterungsprozess mehr dem der Menschen entsprach.

Du musst wissen, Jared, dass Drachen im Vergleich zu Menschen sehr langsam altern. Und wir sterben nicht. Nicht auf natürliche Weise. Damit ein Drache aufhört, zu existieren, muss er entweder getötet werden oder sterben wollen. Damit Verbindungen zwischen Drachen und Menschen nicht nur von kurzer Dauer sein konnten, hat die Magie den Alterungsprozess der Menschen angepasst, die in einer festen Beziehung zu einem Drachen waren. Halbdrachen jedoch sterben wie Menschen im Alter. Sie können allerdings Jahrhunderte alt werden. Hjálmarr, der Anführer zu Jensens Jungdrachenzeit, war fast tausend Jahre alt, als er starb."

"Hjálmarr war ein Halbdrache?", unterbrach Jensen erstaunt.

"Seine Mutter war ein Halbdrache.", erklärte Roarke. "Es vererbt sich über die Abstammung. Nur Vollblutdrachen leben ewig."

"In diesem Fall,", übernahm Fokke, "traf Harkur eine Frau, Eliza. Sie verliebten sich, und als sie das erste Mal zusammen schliefen, entschied die Magie, dass er der wahre Anführer sein sollte."

"Du sagst also, dass der letzte wahre Anführer auch einen Menschen als Partner hatte?", fragte Jared erfreut.

"Ja.", nickte Fokke. "Die Drachen akzeptierten die Wahl der Magie und Harkur entpuppte sich als der stärkste Anführer seit Jahrtausenden. Und dann gebar Eliza ihm einen Sohn, Kjarkur. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Halbdrachen als Mensch geboren werden und sich im Normalfall das erste Mal während der Pubertät verwandeln. Als Kjarkur aber dann mit achtzehn Jahren noch keine Drachenform annehmen konnte, wurden die Drachen ungeduldig."

"Ein wahrer Anführer,", fuhr Roarke fort, "konnte unmöglich ein rein menschliches Kind haben, also begannen einige Drachen zu tuscheln, dass Harkur nicht der Vater sein konnte. Den meisten Drachen war es gleichgültig, aber eine Gruppe von sechs Drachen wollten Blut sehen. Sie wollten keinen Anführer mit einem Kind haben, das nicht sein eigenes war. Also schmiedeten sie Pläne gegen Harkur.

Eines Nachts griffen sie an und töteten Harkur und Eliza. Sie wollten auch Kjarkur töten, aber sie konnten ihn nicht finden. Und plötzlich, aus dem Nichts heraus, erschien ein neuer Drache. Er war groß und wütend und tötete die Sechs eigenhändig, einen nach dem anderen."

"Als die Ältesten ihn baten, sich zu identifizieren, teilte der neue Drache ihnen mit, dass er Kjarkur war." Fokke lächelte. "Der Schmerz, den er beim Anblick seiner getöteten Eltern empfunden hatte, hatte seine Fähigkeit, sich zu verwandeln, gelöst. Er war also doch Harkurs Sohn und die Ältesten wählten ihn aus, in seines Vaters Fußstapfen zu treten.

Kjarkur war durch den Tod seiner Eltern am Boden zerstört und damit sich diese Geschichte nicht wiederholte, entschied er, dass Menschen und Drachen auf Distanz voneinander leben und die Grenzen ihrer Reiche respektieren sollten. Es war Kjarkur, der die Regel aufstellte, dass Drachen keinen Kontakt zu Menschen pflegen sollten, und alle Anführer nach ihm behielten diese Regel bei, wobei sie selber jedoch die Ausnahme stellten."

"Es war ihnen erlaubt, sich unter Menschen zu begeben, um sicherzustellen, dass auch diese sich an die Regeln hielten.", fügte Roarke hinzu. "Mit der Zeit vergaßen die Menschen, dass Drachen sich verwandeln konnten, ihre Erzählungen aber strotzen von Drachen und Magie. Als Kjarkur starb, hatte die Älteste der Drachen eine Vision. Sie prophezeite, dass es erst wieder einen wahren Anführer geben würde, wenn Menschen und Drachen ihren Bund erneuerten. Jetzt wissen wir, dass sie recht hatte. Da Jensen in einem Menschen seinen perfekten Partner gefunden hat, hat die Magie die Prophezeiung erfüllt."

Einige Minuten lang war es still. Niemand wagte es, Jensen und Jared zu stören, während sie die Legende und ihre Bedeutung für sie in sich aufnahmen. Schließlich hob Jensen den Kopf und sah Roarke an.

"Wusstest du es, als du den Puls gespürt hast?"

"Ich wusste, dass nur du der wahre Anführer sein konntest. Was ich nicht wusste war, ob dein perfekter Partner ein Mensch oder ein Drache eines anderen Clans war. Als Fokke dann hierher kam und Airik Feuer spuckte, weil du einen Menschen ihm vorgezogen hast, haben wir uns an diese Prophezeiung erinnert."

"Deshalb waren wir nicht überrascht, als du uns Jared als deinen Partner vorgestellt hast.", ergänzte Fokke.

"Wir sind Seelenpartner.", nickte Jared. "Als Jensen mich gerettet hat, nachdem meine Heimat zerstört wurde, habe ich ihn nicht erkannt, und dennoch kam er mir bekannt vor. Mittlerweile weiß ich ja, weshalb."

"Jared war noch ein Jungmensch, als ich gefangen und eingesperrt wurde. Später dann war es seine Aufgabe, mich zu bewachen. Er war der einzige Mensch, der mich nicht als Milchkuh für magisches Blut gesehen hat, die man nach belieben anzapfen kann. Er hatte Mitgefühl."

"Die Magie hatte beschlossen eure Seelen zu vereinen, lange bevor eure Körper sich vereint haben." Fokke lächelte wohlwollend. "Du wirst ein großartigen Anführer sein, Jensen. Und Jared wird ein großartiger Partner sein."


	17. Epilog

Jared war damit beschäftigt, die Pelze und Kissen im hinteren Teil der Höhle des Anführers zu arrangieren. Er war etwas verwirrt gewesen, als er das ganze Material gesehen hatte, da Jensen erzählt hatte, Drachen schliefen auf dem nackten Boden. In dieser Höhle befanden sich jedoch etliche Gegenstände, die von Menschenhand gefertigt schienen. Leise Schritte hinter ihm ließen ihn wissen, dass sich jemand näherte und als er aufsah, stand Jensen vor ihm und grinste.

"Gemütlich?", fragte er. Jared lächelte und blickte auf das plüschige Kissen in seinen Händen.

"Schon.", erwiderte er. "Ich wusste nur nicht, dass man solche Sachen in einer Drachenhöhle finden kann. Gestern Abend war ich zu erschöpft, um mich darüber zu wundern, aber... hattest du nicht gesagt, dass Drachen keine Betten, Kissen oder ähnliches nutzen?"

Jensen nickte. Er verstand weshalb Jared verwirrt war. Er selber war zuvor noch nie in der Höhle des Anführers gewesen, da niemand außer dem Anführer, seinem Partner und den Älteren Zutritt hatte.

"Das ist richtig. Aber das hier ist keine normale Drachenhöhle, Jared. Es ist die des Anführers. Es war Hjálmarrs Höhle. Die Anführer bewegen sich öfters unter Menschen und ich denke, dies hier sind alles Mitbringsel aus verschiedenen menschlichen Siedlungen. Ich habe bisher noch nie so etwas in einer Höhle gesehen.", erklärte Jensen. Jared nickte verständnisvoll.

"Wie laufen die Dinge mit den Drachen?"

Jensens Gesicht war jetzt angespannt. Jared wusste, dass alles noch neu für ihn war, aber die anderen Drachen schienen ihn sehr zu unterstützen.

"Roarke besteht darauf, nicht mit der Tradition zu brechen, und ein Festmahl mit allen erwachsenen Drachen des Reichs zu halten, damit alle ihren Anführer anerkennen. Er hat Leif losgeschickt um die Drachen zu informieren. Tiu hat ein paar Drachen organisiert, um Airiks Körper zu entsorgen und Fokke ist auf dem Weg zu seinem Clan. Er wird mit den Ältesten seines Clans zurückkehren und an dem Festmahl teilnehmen."

"Du fühlst dich noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, deinen Clan zu führen.", stellte Jared fest. "Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie es ist, eine große Menge Menschen... oder Drachen... zu leiten. Aber ich denke mir, dass du da reinwachsen wirst. Ich weiß, dass du ein herausragender Anführer sein wirst."

Jensen nickte gedankenverloren und ließ sich dann im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen nieder.

"Jared, wie werden wir das machen?" Er deutete auf Jared und sich. "Ich kann nicht von dir erwarten, unter Drachen zu leben. Ich kann aber auch nicht ständig bei dir und den Menschen sein. Und was soll ich überhaupt sagen? Oder soll meine wahre Natur ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden bleiben?"

Jared setzte sich auf einen Pelz, während er über die Frage nachdachte. Es war richtig, dass Jensen sich Gedanken machte. Einige Drachen erinnerten sich daran, wie es war, mit Menschen zusammen zu leben, aber kein Mensch erinnerte sich daran, mit Drachen zusammen zu leben. Sie hatten ja sogar vergessen, dass Drachen eine menschliche Form hatten.

"Ich schätze, das wird ein längerer Prozess. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte es Drachen erlaubt sein, unter uns Menschen zu wandeln, allerdings nur in Menschenform. Damit die Menschen sie kennenlernen können. Und dann müssen wir den optimalen Zeitpunkt abpassen, um das Geheimnis der Drachen zu lüften. Vielleicht ist es so, dass wenn man jemanden kennt, es nicht mehr so wichtig ist, in welcher Form derjenige kommt. Wäre das ne Idee?"

Jared sah zu, wie Jensen sich seine Worte durch den Schädel gehen ließ. Schließlich hob der Drache seinen Kopf und schenkte Jared ein leises Lächeln.

"Es wird das beste sein, es auf so eine Art zu machen. Ich denke, wir haben noch etwas Zeit, um es genauer zu überlegen."

Jared nickte zustimmend und klopfte dann einladend auf den Pelz neben ihm. Jensen zögerte kurz und wechselte dann vom Kissen auf den Pelz.

"Stimmt was nicht?" Jared hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass Jensens Anspannung nicht nur wegen seiner neuen Rolle war.

"Nein.", entgegnete Jensen. "Roarke hat mir erzählt, dass Airik versucht hatte, die Drachen gegen mich aufzuwiegeln, indem er ihnen erzählt hat, ich habe mich vor Menschen verwandelt. Ich hab Roarke die ganze Geschichte erzählt, aber eines frage ich mich doch. Was hat Airik dir gesagt, dass du mit ihm gegangen bist?"

Jared starrte einen Moment in Jensens grüne Augen. Dann schluckte er und holte tief Luft, bevor er eine Stelle auf Jensens Brust fixierte.

"Er hat mir gesagt, du seist in Gefahr, begraben unter einem umgestürzten Wagen. Dass er meine Hilfe brauchte um dich zu befreien. Ich... es hat mir Angst gemacht, Jensen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass du in Gefahr warst, war genug, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dass du niemals mit ihm irgendwo hingehen würdest. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es ein Vorwand war, aber ich..."

Jared hielt inne als er durch die Bewegung von Jensens Brustkorb bemerkte, dass dieser schneller atmete und sah auf. Jensens grüne Augen funkelten erregt.

"Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er seine Spielchen mit dir treiben würde.", zürnte Jensen. "Aber ich war dumm. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dich benutzen würde, um mich zu kriegen."

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still. Jared beobachtete Jensen, wie er seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Endlich sah Jensen Jared wieder an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass er dich so reingelegt hat und ich bin froh, dass ich rechtzeitig da war.", sagte er ernst.

"Das bin ich auch.", erwiderte Jared. "Mir hätten seine Absichten schon früher klar sein sollen..." Jensens Kopfschütteln unterbrach Jared.

"Wie hättest du das wissen sollen?", fragte Jensen mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Woher wusstest du, dass du nach mir suchen solltest?", fiel Jared auf einmal ein.

"Die Zwillinge und Marten haben es mir gesagt.", teilte Jensen ihm mit.

"Ah, richtig. Sie haben wahrscheinlich... warte. Verdammt!" Jared sah auf einmal sehr besorgt aus.

"Was ist los?" Jensen runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie werden sich fragen, wo wir sind. Ich meine, es ist jetzt ein, zwei Tage her, sie werden gemerkt haben, dass keiner von uns zurückgekehrt ist." Jared raufte sich die Haare.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte Jensen ihn zu beruhigen. "Wir werden ihnen sagen, dass es hässlich geworden ist und wir ein paar Tage für uns brauchten."

"Sicher?"

"Wir haben noch Zeit, uns die Details zu überlegen.", nickte Jensen.

"Ja, aber was ist, wenn..."

Jareds Bedenkenskundgabe wurde unterbrochen, da Jensen sich vorbeugte, seine Lippen auf Jareds legte und ihn sanft küsste.

"Nicht jetzt.", befahl der Drache leise, bevor er den unterbrochenen Kuss fortführte. Dabei legte er die Arme um den Menschen und zog ihn an sich heran.

Jared schmolz in Jensens Armen dahin und vertiefte den Kuss. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als er endlich gewahr wurde, dass Jensen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete und es ihm über die Schultern herunter schob. Er beeilte sich, es ihm gleich zu tun und beide stöhnten wohlig auf, als sich ihre nackten Oberkörper aneinander schmiegten.

Jensens Haut war warm, aber nicht ganz so warm wie Jareds. Drachen erhitzten nicht so schnell. Jared bemerkte den schwachen Schimmer, den Jensens Flanken schon abgaben und fragte sich kurz, ob das beim letzten Mal auch schon so geschehen war.

Sämtliche Gedanken wurden beiseite geschoben, als er endlich Finger an seinem Schritt spürte, die sich an seiner Hose zuschaffen machten. Plötzlich konnte er nicht schnell genug entkleidet sein. Kurz darauf waren sie beide vollständig nackt und Jareds Blick wanderte vom Schimmern der Haut zu Jensens Narbe an seiner Hüfte. Seine Fingerspitzen nahmen jetzt das leichte Vibrieren der Drachenmagie wahr, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass dies auch im Baumhaus der Fall gewesen war.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ganz mir gehörst.", flüsterte Jared und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Narbe, bevor sich seine Hand um Jensens erregtes Glied schloss. Jensen stöhnte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ seine Zunge dann an Jareds Hals entlang bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein gleiten.

"Ich gehöre nur dir.", murmelte er. "So, wie du nur mir gehörst. Und jetzt lass mich dich verwöhnen, kjære."

Mit sanftem Druck bedeutete er Jared, sich auf dem Fell zurück zu legen und umfasste dann ihre beiden Glieder mit seiner Hand. Er verstärkte den Druck, was beiden ein Stöhnen entlockte. Jared bewegte sein Becken, um den Kontakt nicht abreißen zu lassen und er atmete schnell und keuchend. Jensens Körper auf seinem zu spüren gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er fühlte sich geliebt und genoss die knisternde Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Jensens Mund erkundete jeden Zentimeter Haut auf seinem Körper, leckte hier, knabberte da und saugte schließlich an seiner Brustwarze.

"Oh Gott.", keuchte Jared, als das warme, feuchte Saugen eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte. Er spürte, wie seinem Schwanz die ersten Tropfen entwichen. Jensens Hand bewegte sich weiter rhythmisch und geschmeidig über beide Schwänze. Jensen summte zufrieden und änderte die Richtung etwas. In ekstatischem Rausch warf Jared den Kopf zurück und krallte seine Finger in Jensens Rücken.

Jensen schob ein Knie zwischen Jareds Beine und Jared verstand auf Anhieb. Er gewährte Jensen mehr Platz, obwohl sein Hirn gerade kurz davor war zu implodieren. Er ließ seine Knie nach außen fallen als Jensen seinen Schwanz freigab um seinen eigenen mit noch mehr Präejakulat einzureiben. Jareds Schwanz lag hart und glänzend auf seinem Bauch und zuckte lustvoll, als Jensens feuchte Finger langsam Jareds Anus stimulierten. Jared keuchte laut mit jedem Zucken und schloss seine Augen.

"Entspann dich, kjære.", surrte Jensen und schob erst einen, dann einen zweiten Finger in seine Enge. Sobald er spürte, dass der Mensch seiner Aufforderung nachkam, fügte er einen dritten Finger hinzu. Jensens Augen waren auf Jareds Glied geheftet, welches mit jeder Bewegung seiner Finger mehr und mehr tropfte und zuckte. Dann waren seine Finger bis zum Knöchel in seinem Liebhaber und er spürte eine kleine, feste Verhärtung. Als er dagegen drückte, riss Jared die Augen auf und stöhnte laut. Jensen lächelte zufrieden.

Als nächstes entfernte er seine Finger, nur um sie sofort mit seinem Schwanz zu ersetzen. Auch dieser war nass vor Lust und es kostete Jensen viel Kraft, ihn erst nur mit der Spitze in Jared zu schieben. Er hielt inne und betrachtete seinen Partner. Dann versenkte er seinen ganzen Schwanz mit einem Stoß in ihm. Jared keuchte und schloss sich eng um das eindringende Glied, was Jensen ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung manövrierte Jensen Jareds Beine auf seine Schultern und begann mit kurzen, bemessenen Stößen Jared zu ficken. Er änderte den Winkel etwas auf der Suche nach Jareds Prostata. Als sich Jareds Atemrhythmus änderte und sein Schwanz ununterbrochen leckte, wusste er, dass er erfolgreich war.

"Du bist wunderschön, gràdh.", keuchte der Drache, als seine Hoden zu Kribbeln begannen. Jensen schloss die Augen um sich auf einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu konzentrieren. Jared war zu keinem klaren Wort mehr fähig. Durch halb geschlossene Augen betrachtete er Jensen, dessen Körper nun vollständig leuchtete und ihn wie das schönste Geschöpf im Universum aussehen ließ.

Kurz darauf beschleunigte Jensen seine Stöße und schob sich immer fester gegen Jareds Hotspot und Jared merkte, dass er kurz vorm Orgasmus stand.

"Ich komm gleich, Jensen.", keuchte er zwischen seinem Stöhnen und nahm nur vage wahr, dass Jensen seine Augen etwas öffnete und diese ähnlich wie sein Körper leuchteten. "Ist so gut, hör nicht auf... komm glei..."

Sein Schwanz stand kurz vor der Eruption und Jared wusste nicht, ob er seine Augen schließen und es geschehen lassen, oder sie offen halten und sehen, was sein Höhepunkt mit Jensen anstellte sollte. Er wollte Jensens Gesicht sehen, wenn dieser kam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Jensen änderte noch einmal die Stoßrichtung und packte dann Jareds Hand, die im Begriff war seinen prallen Schwanz zu nehmen um ihn zu reiben. Der nächste Stoß entlockte Jared einen Schrei, als seine Hoden sich zusammen zogen und sein Schwanz zuckend sein Sperma ausstieß. Heiße, weiße Stränge überzogen Jensens Bauch und tropften dann auf seinen runter. Als sein Blick auf seinem gesprenkelten Körper landete, sah er, dass auch er, ähnlich wie Jensen, ein bisschen schimmerte. Dann spürte er Jensens Schwanz tief in ihm heftig pulsieren und er wusste, es war soweit.

"Jared!", stöhnte Jensen laut als er sich ein letztes Mal hart in Jareds Tiefe stieß und sich in ihm ergoss. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern spielte sich ein Feuerwerk ab. Als sein Höhepunkt verebbte, ließ er sich auf Jareds Oberkörper sinken, wobei ihm der klebrige Beweis ihrer Lust zwischen ihren Körpern herzlich egal war. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde die ganze Höhle glühen, aber auch das war Jensens endorphinüberflutetem Hirn einerlei. Dann spürte er, wie Jared seine Flanken leicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen massierte und schlief ein.

***

Jared hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Als er aufwachte, lag Jensen eingerollt neben ihm und sie waren beide unter einer Art Decke. Er hoffte sehr, dass es Jensen gewesen war, der sie zugedeckt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass sie einer der Drachen in einer eindeutigen Situation gesehen haben könnte, machte ihn nervös.

Er kroch vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor und suchte nach einer Art Tuch, mit dem er das gröbste ihres Treibens wegwischen konnte, wohlwissend, dass er baldmöglichst mal baden sollte. Nachdem er fertig war, sammelte er seine Sachen ein und zog sich an. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick zum Eingang schweifen, durch die das beginnende Tageslicht in die Höhle fiel. Da er dort niemanden warten sah, senkte er seinen Blick und erlaubte sich, Jensens schlafende Figur zu betrachten.

Er bewaffnete sich mit einem weiteren Tuch, schlug die Decke von Jensens Körper zurück und begann, auch ihn zu säubern. Jensen bewegte sich kein bisschen und atmete ruhig weiter ohne aufzuwachen. Jared nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Körper des Drachens zu studieren.

An seinem Oberschenkel befand sich eine feine Narbe, lang und dünn, und Jared beschloss Jensen nach jeder Narbe zu fragen. Natürlich nicht nach der schuppenförmigen an der Hüfte. Diese Geschichte kannte er nur zu gut. An Jensens linker Oberkörperseite war die rosige, neue Haut, wo die Verletzung von dem Kampf mit Airik frisch verheilt war. Mit etwas Glück würde es keine Narbe hinterlassen.

Als Jared die Reining von Jensens Körper beendet hatte, zog er eine Decke über ihn und schaute ihn schweigend an. Jensens Züge waren vom Schlaf entspannt und Jared streckte seine Hand aus, um über die Narbe an Jensens Kinn zu streichen. Langsam wanderte sein Blick scheitelwärts und er bewunderte die vollen Lippen, die von einem Tag alten Bartstoppeln perfekt eingerahmt wurden.

Die Stoppeln weckten einen Gedanken in Jareds Kopf. Er hatte Jensen immer nur mit dieser Bartlänge gesehen, und doch war er sicher, dass der Drache nicht wusste, was ein Rasiermesser war. Konnten Drachen ihren Bart überhaupt wachsen lassen? Oder ihr Haupthaar? Er musste unbedingt daran denken, Jensen bei Gelegenheit zu fragen.

Jareds Blick wanderte weiter über die feingliedrige Nase, deren Flügel sich mit jedem Atemzug des schlafenden Mannes leicht bewegten. Feine Sommersprossen übersäten Jensens Wangen und Jared war kurz versucht, sie zu zählen, wurde aber von den langen, dunklen, perfekt geschwungenen Wimpern an seinen geschlossenen Augen abgelenkt. Diese Wimpern sollten an einem Mann verboten sein. Jared verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren, und streckte seinen Finger aus, als ihn ein leises Geräusch vom Eingang der Höhle inne halten ließ. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und drehte sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.

Roarke stand im Eingang und lächelte, als Jared ihn ansah. Der Mensch warf nochmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Partner, bevor er sich erhob um den Besucher zu begrüßen.

"Hi.", lächelte Jared und war froh, dass er sich vorhin angezogen hatte. "Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ich wollte dich gerade dasselbe fragen, Jared.", erwiderte Roarke und sah zu dem Schlafenden im hinteren Teil der Höhle. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn, er braucht den Schlaf jetzt."

Jared errötete leicht und sah Roarke dann an.

"Hast du Hunger, Jared?"

"Es geht.", erwiderte Jared. "Ich warte, bis Jensen wach ist."

"Wie du wünschst, Samboer.", nickte Roarke.

"Samboer?" Jared runzelte die Stirn.

Roarke lächelte und bedeutete Jared, sich hinzusetzen. Neugierig folgte Jared der Aufforderung und wartete, bis Roarke sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

"Vor tausenden von Jahren befanden sich die meisten Drachenclans im nördlichen Teil der Erde. Sie kommunizierten in gänzlich anderen Sprachen und einige Wörter von hoher Bedeutung haben diese bis heute behalten. Samboer bedeutet Partner, wird aber nur für den Partner des Anführers verwendet. Es ist ein Zeichen des Respekts."

"Ich verstehe.", nickte Jared. "Was wäre denn die Anrede für Jensen?"

"Caennard.", erklärte Roarke. "Die beiden Wörter sind unterschiedlichen Ursprungs, was bedeutet, dass sie nicht aus derselben Sprache stammen, aber sie haben sich als die respektvollen Anreden durchgesetzt."

"Roarke.", grummelte Jared und fragte sich, ob er den Ältesten nach den Worten fragen sollte, die Jensen verwendet hatte, als sie intim waren. Andererseits, wie schlimm konnte es schon sein?

"Ja?"

"Gestern Nacht, als wir... zusammen waren", begann Jared, "hat Jensen mich kjære, oder so ähnlich, genannt." Er verstummte und wartete hoffnungsvoll.

"Das bedeutet Liebling.", erklärte Roarke. Jared musste grinsen.

"Und grádh?"

"Liebhaber."

Jareds Grinsen verschwand und er errötete heftig. Sein Blick suchte Jensen, nur um Roarkes zu entgehen.

"Das ist nicht für jeden Liebhaber bestimmt, Jared. Er wird dich beschützen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was er tut. Das wusste ich von dem Augenblick an, in dem er dich uns vorgestellt hat. Aber seit letzter Nacht weiß es jeder. Auch die, die noch Zweifel hatten."

Jared wandte sich schnell wieder Roarke zu. Seine Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Roarke lachte.

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Samboer. Und keine Sorge, ab jetzt werden wir es nicht mehr mitbekommen, wenn ihr zwei intim werdet. Jensen hat seine neue Rolle jetzt akzeptiert. Somit ist der Prozess abgeschlossen."

"Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Jared und atmete tief durch.

"Letzte Nacht hat unser Reich besonders hell aufgeleuchtet. Bisher war es nur ein Schimmern gewesen, gerade genug um zu zeigen, dass es einen neuen wahren Anführer gibt. Die Intensität der Magie jedoch zeigte, dass Jensen Zweifel hatte. Jetzt aber war es von hoher Intensität. Der Prozess ist abgeschlossen. Aus dem Grund schläft er auch noch."

Jared dachte über Roarkes Worte nach und erinnerte sich, dass auch er meinte, das Schimmern von Jensen wäre heller gewesen als sonst. Ein weiterer Gedanke bahnte sich seinen Weg.

"Ist das auch der Grund, weshalb ich etwas geleuchtet habe?"

Roarke sah auf und runzelte etwas die Stirn.

"Du hast geleuchtet?"

"Äh... ja.", bestätigte Jared, jetzt etwas besorgt. "Ist das nicht das, was geschehen sollte?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich davon noch nie gehört.", gab Roarke zu. "Das Leuchten oder Schimmern stammt von der Magie in Jensens Blut. Die Magie des wahren Anführers. Menschen haben keine Magie."

Beide waren eine Weile still, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach ging. Dann richtete sich Roarke auf.

"Ich hätte da vielleicht eine Erklärung.", verkündete Roarke und Jared schaute ihn gespannt an.

"Ich weiß, dass Menschen Drachenblut benutzen, um sich zu heilen. Soweit ich weiß, war Jensen deshalb ihr Gefangener."

Jared nickte stumm und fühlte sich mit einem Mal furchtbar schlecht, weil seine Leute Jensen das angetan hatten.

"Wenn ein Mensch Drachenblut verwendet, um eine Wunde zu heilen, wird dieses Blut Teil seines eigenen. Natürlich müsste es in diesem, deinem Fall, Jensens Blut gewesen sein.", fuhr Roarke fort.

Jared zermarterte sich das Gehirn, ob er je mit Jensens Blut in Kontakt gekommen war. Während seiner Gefangenschaft war es definitiv nicht der Fall gewesen. Das abgezapfte Blut wurde immer nur für den König verwendet. Plötzlich schoss sein Kopf hoch, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

"Er hat mich geheilt.", krächzte Jared. "Als meine Heimat angegriffen wurde, erlitt ich eine Kopfverletzung und als ich erwachte, hatte Jensen mich in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, dass er der Drache war, den ich bewacht hatte, aber er sagte, dass er Drachenblut verwendet hatte, um meine Wunde zu heilen. Ich dachte, er habe vielleicht irgendwo ein Fläschchen damit gefunden, aber ich weiß noch, dass Scales, ich meine Jensen, zu der Zeit selber verwundet war."

"Ich habe es ein weiteres Mal verwendet, nachdem Airik dich verwundet hatte.", klang Jensens Stimme vom Felllager zu ihnen hinüber.

Roarke lachte leise.

"Das würde erklären, weshalb du die Magie des Drachenblutes in deinen Adern hast. Und ich glaube, es war diese Magie, die dich zum Leuchten gebracht hat, Samboer." Der Älteste blickte hinüber zu Jensen, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, und nickte ihm zu. "Ich lass euch jetzt alleine. Vergesst nicht das Festmahl nachher."

Als der alte Drache die Höhle verließ, stand Jensen auf und gesellte sich zu Jared am Höhleneingang, wo dieser die Schönheit des Drachenreichs in der Morgensonne betrachtete. Jensen stellte sich hinter seinen Partner, schlang seine Arme um ihn und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab.

"Wie lang bist du schon wach und hast uns belauscht?", fragte Jared.

"Hmmm, ich bin schon wach, seit du mich mit dem Tuch bearbeitet hast, kjære.", lächelte Jensen.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", stöhnte Jared. Jensen summte nur zufrieden und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Partner.

"Mit hat es gefallen."

"Es hat dir gefallen, dass ich dich so angestarrt habe?" Jared klang etwas atemlos.

"Es hat mir gefallen, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast.", korrigierte Jensen. "Genauso, wie ich es genieße, jetzt den Sonnenaufgang mit dir in meinen Armen anzuschauen." Er platzierte einen Kuss in Jareds Nacken. Jared brummte zufrieden. So standen sie noch einige Momente und sahen zu, wie das Sonnenlicht mehr und mehr das Drachenreich durchflutete.

"Würdest du mich wirklich beschützen, auch wenn es das Letzte ist, was du jemals tust?"

"Das würde ich, grádh."


End file.
